Do I Love the Geek or the Star?
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: Gabriella Montez is your average geek, apart from the fact that she's number one victim of Troy Bolton. OH,and she's secretly also a famous star. What happens when Troy meets Vanessa, her 2nd persona? And their lives intertwine different? Drama...TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! So this is a brand new story about Troyella (obviously), and I hope you like it. This idea has been playing in my mind for ages and I finally decided to do something with it…

A short brunette walks in the halls of East High, she's well known there, but not for the good. She's known to be the number 1 victim of THE Troy Bolton, basketball captain, primo boy, Golden Boy and bully. They have a hate for each other no one can really explain, 'because both she and he refuse to tell why... 'Still, this summer has brought a huge change in my life' The thought crosses her mind as she walks through the halls, calmly ignoring the stares, easier than she used to. Her lips curve into a small smile when she steers the track of her thoughts to her previous summer. 'This summer I have become-

Her thoughts are interrupted by a sneering voice, "If it isn't Miss Gabriella Montez." She ignores him, nothing new there, why would there? He didn't know what happened this summer, she smiles again, 'This summer I've become-

"I was talking to you Montez!" She winces when the muscled guy grabs her arm to turn her around, making her look in a pair of piercing blue eyes. She sighs while she unsuccessfully tries to loosen his grip on her arm. Before this summer, she wouldn't have dared what she's about to do, but now...

"Let go of my arm, Bolton." She doesn't even raise her voice and calmly looks him in the eyes. He looks at her in shock, 'What the fuck happened to her?! She used to be easy target! Summer must have done her good.' He quickly glances her up and down. 'No, she's still the same old ugly geek...'

He smirks, "And why would I, Montez?" He expects her to at least get a little scared now, but no, she looks at him calmly and doesn't look scared in the slightest. 'OMG! What happened to the scared and shy Montez I bullied around three months ago?! Can summer do that much to a person?' The thought crosses his mind as she replies.

"Because you're putting too much pressure on my upper arm which means that it might trouble the blood flow and you know what that means right?" She looks him in the eyes and he reads amusement in hers. 'Of course I don't know! She knows I don't! Seriously, what happened to her?' He really starts panicking now but shows nothing of that on the outside or even in his eyes, the whole hallway was looking at them and he must win! He painfully shoves her into a locker, she winces again and finally a hint of that old scared look returns. It is gone within 5 seconds, but it's enough for him.

He smirks satisfied, "If you need any reminding on your place in this school, warn me..." He turns around. 'Yeah, now everything would be back to how it used to be and Montez would be the same old scared-

"I will." He freezes in shock, 'Did she just say that?!' When he sees the looks of shock on the faces from his friends and everybody else, he knows, 'Yeah, she did..."

'OMG! I just talked back to Troy Bolton! THE Troy Bolton! My bully since the start of high school... Wow, if I knew it would feel this good I would have done it before.' She smiles brightly as she walks to her locker, thinking back to her fight with Troy... and once more to her summer. 'This summer I've become-

"OMG, Gabby! What do I hear, did you talk back to THE bastard of the century?!" I turn around to find my best friend since middle school looking at me with a grin, I grin back. Than I quickly turn to my locker, my fight with Troy made me late, before I answer her.

"Yes I did. There's a lot going to change this year. There has changed a lot this summer... We've so much catching up to do! You know what happened-" I get interrupted by the bell and quickly close my locker. "What's your homeroom, Tay?"

She looks at her schedule, "Darbus, you...?" "Same!" We smile relieved and hurry to our classroom. You must know that apart from each other's best friends, we're also each others only friends. So it's really important for us to be in the same classes.

They get to our homeroom just in time to have most of the class staring us, well... only her, actually. 'Well I guess people are just as surprised that I stood up to Bolton as I am myself... Somehow, though, I don't think they appreciate it as much as I do.' The thought crosses her mind as she sees a couple of jocks glaring at her, she simply ignores it and she and Taylor quickly walk to their usual seats up front.

"Welcome class, I hope you enjoyed summer holidays?" 'She doesn't...' Both Gabriella and Taylor grin towards each other knowing they were thinking the same. 'Like Darbus would actually cared what happens to us, except when it has something to with 'The Arts'... she might be interested in mine, not that I'm gonna tell her. Evans is enough of suck up for our whole grade.' Just as that last thought sunk in 'Evans' better know as Sharpay (and even better known as 'Ice Princess, but more about that later), raises her hand to reply on the rhetorical question. Without waiting to get a turn, she starts her rant as the whole class silently groans...

"It was amazing Mrs. Darbus, I've spend most of my time practicing and brainstorming for new ideas on some of the musicals we can do this year. I've also improved my singing quite a bit, not that it was necessary-" About there the whole class has zoned out, and many have started to quietly chat away with their neighbours whilst Gabriella just drifts away in thought. 'I must be one of the luckiest girls on the planet, or actually, Vanessa is. But she's my alter ego, so it's the same. I still think it's damn smart of me to think or her, me, her… well, you know what I mean! If I hadn't, the whole school would've known about it, and I wouldn't have dared doing it in the first place if I knew they would.' She lets a small, but content sigh escape her lips not realising someone is watching her every move, or actually, a couple of someone's are.

At the back of the same classroom Troy and his friends, so pretty much the basketball team, are staring at Gabriella, or Montez, as they call her.

"How could she stand up to me?" Troy silently questions.

Troy's best friend, Chad, an African-American guy with a huge afro, is the only to answer his question, "Look dude, it's easy! Even I get it! She's just sick of us pushing her around and you tormenting her for some reason we don't even know!"

Most of the time Troy can handle the fact that his friend is this dense, but right now, it really gets on his last nerve. "I know that! But it's just that she used to be too scared to protest! So why would she suddenly stand up for herself? She's never dared doing it before…" He whisper-shouts. On this not even Chad knows an answer, and they continue to look at Gabriella seeing her face lit up and a content sigh escape her lips because of some memory she seems to be replaying in her mind…

Okay, so I hope you liked. I do want a couple a reviews before I'm continuing it, so if you want me to please review! 

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE! So I've decided to continue, and this is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it!

*Ring*

Immediately most of the class jumps up. 'Finally! Food!' That's the first thing Troy thinks when the bell signals lunch break. He jumps up and the moment he starts walking people move aside to let him through, he smirks. 'And that's why I'm on time more often as most of my friends.' When he reaches the cafeteria he moves to the front of the line, and everybody lets him. 'Why wouldn't they? If I'm the 'King' of East high, I'm surely aloud to rule?' He chuckles when he sees a couple of his friends shoot him dirty looks from half way up the line. He quickly grabs two trays and fills them with everything that can possibly fit on them. When he turns around Chad's already waiting to take his tray out of Troy's hands.

"Thanks man! I'm absolutely starving! I barely ate this morning, only four sandwiches and a box of chocolate chip cookies." Troy grinned, he knew that loads of girls would probably be jealous of Chad and Troy's ability the stuff themselves with all the food they could get, without gaining even a pounce. Even though that was pretty much due the fact that Troy lived for basketball, and spend every free minute practising. And Chad… well Chad was just a little kid, jumping up and down without stopping a single second.

"Wait a minute… dude! You forgot my sauce! You can't eat fries without **the sauce**, how can you do that?!"

"Chad-"

"No seriously, how-"

"It's on the side of your tray underneath your turkey sandwich."

"Oh, right… I knew that. I did!" Troy simply chuckles at his best friends obvious embarrassment. Once all of his friends have joined their table, however, he decides to talk a bout a more serious topic.

"Ok, guys! On to business, first of all, practice every day after school, no exceptions. We'll start at 3.30 and stop at 5, got that?" All of the guys nod, even though some of them have a slightly troubled face at the idea of that much practises. "Ok, secondly… what the hell has happened to Montez and what are we gonna do about it?!" There a silence for a couple of minutes before Zeke, a way too friendly guy who likes cooking and crushes Sharpay Evans for some reason, speaks up.

"Something drastic must've happened this summer. After last year, we'd pretty much made sure she had no confidence whatsoever… But now she's been gone from us for barely three months, and already she's more confident than she's ever been, even more than before she met us probably." Most guys make agreeing noises but Troy just continues his quest for answers and plans.

"So… what **should** we do about it? And what **did** make her gain this much confidence in so little time?" There's a long silence after that, finally after more than a minute, Jason Cross, pretty much the dumbest guy you'll ever see, comes up with something relatively smart.

"I think we should first find out what made her gain this confidence before we do something. And in the time it takes we'll just continue like we used, that should make her confidence disappear…" After Troy's got over the shock of hearing Jason actually say something that makes sense, he nods.

"Good idea. I think a couple of people should follow her. None of the main bullies of course. So that will be Mike-" At that moment, he is interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream. Wondering what Sharpay could be making such a problem about on the first day of school, he turns around only to find that the source of the noise was not the blond drama queen…

Gabriella quickly covers her best friend's mouth with her hand as she hears her scream. 'Too bad the damage is already done, though.' She thinks while turning her head to look at the rest of the cafeteria, only to find the whole school staring at them. Immediately she turns bright red, Gabriella is not made for the spotlight, Vanessa is. That's what she had been telling Taylor in the first place, and what had caused her in her turn to scream so loudly that the whole cafeteria would still not stop looking at them. Clumsily she jumps up and grabs Taylor's arm to pull her with her. Together the hurry out of the now quiet cafeteria.

"Taylor!" The moment their outside, the bright red colour on Gabriella's cheeks disappears and she angrily turns to her best friend.

"I'm so, so sorry, Gabs! It's just… you know. It's quite a shock to hear that your best friend has became a famous singer in the most popular all-girl band of all time over the summer, and to achieve that she's actually created a second personality for herself!" Taylor replied making sure not to talk any louder as a loud-whisper. At this Gabriella could not stop a smile slip on her lips and a soft giggle escape her lips.

"I know… But still, if I hadn't silenced you, you would've probably shouted it out for the whole school to hear. And you know, that might've ruined the whole 'second personality' thing. Anyways, we've got our first concert this Friday and you just have to come to support me!" She almost immediately regretted bringing it up when she heard a loud squeal and her best friend almost choked her in a bone-crashing hug.

"Tay please, I'm choking!" Taylor quickly let go and smiled apologetically. "I guess I'll take that as a yes. Just remember, call me Vanessa, or V, that's their nickname for me…"

Taylor simply grinned. "I'll remember, and I'll stop acting like I'm Evans." Gabriella grinned back and both of them walk back to the cafeteria. When they entered it, however, they abruptly stopped because, once more, they found the whole cafeteria staring at them.

"I guess I squealed a little loud, didn't I?" Taylor murmurs, Gabriella glares at her friend.

"Ya think?!"

"So that's the plan, got it?" Everybody nods but look up startled when they hear a loud squeal.

"Sharpay, what's all the fuss about?!" Troy looks at the blonde drama queen in irritation, too find her looking back with an equal level of annoyance.

"It wasn't me Bolton, it came from the hallway…" The whole cafeteria turns to the door just as two brunette's walk in.

"Montez and McKessie **again**?!" Sharpay loudly voices the shock of the whole cafeteria. Most people chuckle, but Troy simply observes Gabriella. 'She turns bright red, avoids looking people in the eyes, very shy… at least that's still the same.'

"Montez we know you like McKessie, but can you keep the noise down?" The whole cafeteria bursts out laughing and Troy grins victoriously when he sees Gabriella run out of the cafeteria even more red as before, if that's possible. When he sees Taylor run after her, he hears Chad call after her.

"Hurry McKessie! Maybe you'll still be able to get a quick one!" At this Taylor pokes her head around the doorframe.

"Go fuck yourself Danforth, seeing nobody else is willing to do it!" And she runs off. Chad just looks after her dumbfounded, whilst the whole cafeteria is snickering at him.

"And that's why we always take Montez Chad, she doesn't talk back." I grin at him. He glares at me.

"Well now she does too!" This quickly wipes the grin off my face, and I look in the distance softly murmuring.

"That won't last long…"

Okay, so I hope you liked it! :D I realise Troy and Chad and posh are jerks, but they'll get nicer… R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates, but here's a new chapter and I hope you like it. Oh, I've used existing songs for the songs of the band… 

"I **can't **do this Tay, I just **can't**… **What** was I **thinking**?!" Gabriella loudly voices her concerns as she paces up and down backstage. Taylor looks at her best friend worried, as she notices Ashley and Diane, the two other members from the band, also exchange worried glances. She quickly pulls her best friend apart from the little group whilst quickly glancing at her watch…shit, only five minutes until the concert starts, five minutes to calm Gabriella down.

"Gabriella, listen to me." As Gabriella looks her in the eyes Taylor is able to read to panic in hers. "You aren't Gabriella anymore from now on, you're Vanessa. Vanessa is everything you want to be, but don't dare to. But Vanessa is still the same girl that's my best friend for life and that's going to** rock** that stage in one minute… you ready?" The panic in Gabriella's eyes has disappeared by now, being replaced by excitement and just a little nervousness. She grins.

"As ready as I'll ever be, thanks Tay!" And she hugs her friend before pulling her back to the two other girls, who seem slightly more relaxed now Gabriella, or actually Vanessa, has calmed down.

"So you ready girls? Di? V?" Ashley asks using the girl's nicknames. As Diane simply nods slightly nervous, Gabriella (**AN: **I'm just going to call her Gabriella at all times, that's less confusing…) grins widely.

"Of course I'm ready girls, this is our first concert… I can't wait to start!" Ashley and Diane giggle, happy their friend is back in her usual state of mind after her nervous breakdown mere minutes ago. Taylor simply smiles at Gabriella, knowing her best friend was brilliant for thinking of Vanessa to take over when she had to perform.

"Ok girls, you're on in a little over 1 minute, be ready 'cause after the introduction it's all on you." Excited all girls jump up, Taylor quickly hugs Gabriella and the three girls walk to side of the stage to see an enthusiastic host standing centre stage, talking about how the group was formed, who's in it, and than he announces: "And here for your all pleasure I present, **3 is All**!"

Taking a deep breath the girls ran on stage smiling wide, they took their position; Ashley on the drums, Diane with her guitar, both of them also doing the back-up vocals, and in centre stage, Gabriella as their lead singer. Than Ashley starts on the drums, Diane on her guitar and slowly the tension rises as the whole audience is focused on Gabriella solemnly. Gabriella looks right into the audience and than she starts signing.

"_Every time I saw you, trying to pretend._

_Now I think you're caught in… a spin._"

Already the whole audience was listening to her in amazement, her beautiful, strong voice echoing through their ears.

"_Said that I could trust you, to be my everything._

_Falling from the shadows, now I see…_

_All those times were wasted…_

_when you tried to hide it from me!_"

Now the chorus came and both Ashley and Diane joined in her signing, driving the audience wild. Taylor silently enjoyed the show from backstage, smiling proudly at her best friend. She'd come so far since the end of last year; talking back to Bolton, starting her own all girl band, becoming popular all over America with that band and now performing crazily at their first concert… Gabriella really found herself this summer! As the song ended, the girls immediately did a couple of others and after around twelve songs, they announced it was time for a break.

As Gabriella ran back stage she immediately threw herself at her best friend, squealing loudly! "OMG! Tay, this is so amazing!" Taylor grinned happily at her over-excited friend.

"I know, Nessa! You guys are great, really!" The last part was also directed to the two other girls and they smiled at her in thanks before falling down on a couch and thirstily drinking some water. When Gabriella was done choking Taylor she quickly joined them and after a small hesitation Taylor went to sit opposite the three pumped girls.

"Really, who wrote your songs? I love the lyrics!" At this both Ashley and Diane looked at Gabriella in surprise, she however had turned dark red and looked at anything but them. Taylor immediately realised what was going on (there's a reason she's the captain of the scholastic decathlon team, you know) and gazed at her best friend in shock before re-finding her voice.

"Omg, Nessa! You wrote them?!" Gabriella nodded still without looking at them, but before anyone could say anything else, they were told to go on stage once more to play the remaining ten songs.

"…_Broken up, deep inside! _

_But you won't get to see these tears I cry!_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_"

Gabriella ended their performance spectacular and perfectly on key, and as she did the audience exploded with applause largely in contradiction to the silence during her last lines. She looked over her shoulder to grin at the girls and than glanced at Taylor, who stood silently whooping back stage. Suppressing a giggle Gabriella quickly turned back to the audience.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight! You honestly were a great audience! I hope you enjoyed our show… did you?!" At this the audience managed to produce even more noise, and Gabriella giggled. "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well we also enjoyed performing here for you, didn't we girls?" Both Ashley and Diane agreed and after that Gabriella send their audience one last air-kiss, told them goodbye and together the girls walked of stage.

The Monday after…

"_Every time I saw you, trying to pretend. Now I think you're caught in… a spin. Said that I could trust you, to be my everything. Falling from the shadows, now I see… All those times were wasted… when you tried to hide it from me!_" The song echoed through the hallways of East Highs as various girls, including some cheerleaders, sang their new favourite. Between all this chaos two brunettes walked, one glowering with happiness and the other one trying not to squeal.

"It's just **unbelievable** they're all signing my song!" Gabriella softly whispered to Taylor. The obvious happiness of both girls had startled various people already, as they'd tried to upset them with insults and the only reaction they'd gotten had been a happy smile.

"I believe it! Your songs are great Gabs, and you sing them amazing. Of course people are going to sing them!" A the end of her whisper Taylor was no longer able to stop it and a soft squeal escaped her lips, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"Montez!" Gabriella contained her smile, **even** Troy Bolton wouldn't ruin her day, no-one could do that.

"What's wrong Bolton?" Troy was surprised she immediately turned around, and even more surprised she was still smiling but he easily hid it. Even though, Gabriella was able to read the surprise in his eyes.

"You're smiling that's what's wrong… But don't worry, I'll be able to fix that." Gabriella tried to hide her amusement and surprisingly succeeded, still she wouldn't stop smiling. She looked at him, waiting for him to go on, like she knew he would. They'd already been in this situation too often. But instead of talking he simply grabbed her arm and slammed her into a locker. She winced, unable to hide her pain. He was definitely more violent than he used to be.

"Someone's become over-aggressive over summer…" Her eyes widen in shock when she'd realized exactly what she'd just said. She hadn't mend to say it, she just didn't think. When she looks at Troy, she can tell he knows she's panicking even though nobody does. That's one of the reasons they hate each other so much; they're the only one who can read the other. Chad knows how Troy reacts in situations and why because he has known him his whole life, and even though Taylor and Gabriella met in middle school, Taylor knows Gabriella good enough to guess what she's feeling and thinking. And that's just different, plus they're friends so it doesn't matter. Troy grins, and when he does Gabriella knows he's going to take her down on that last comment.

"So you say that was violent?" They look each other in the eyes, both eyes full of hatred. It's something new, before Gabriella would look away after a maximum of 5 seconds, now she keeps looking. She sees that Troy's surprised, and she grins. A whole crowd of people is looking at them know. Standing a feet apart glaring at each other and grinning in that kinda scary way. Usually only Troy would, now they both do. Than Troy continues. "You want me to show you what real violence is?"

Fear shoots through her body, they'd never gone any further as slamming her into lockers and treats, but in his eyes she could read he wouldn't stop there this time if she didn't budge. Therefore she stepped back, locked her eyes on the floor and let the grin slide of her face slowly. Everyone thinks she's scared to death. Troy knows she only does this to not be beaten up by him, otherwise she would've still been glaring through the stupid glasses of her.

"That's what I thought, good girl." He puts his finger under her chin and forces her to look in his eyes, she looks up at him in fear. Fake-fear, he can tell, and he's the only one. "You know why boys don't like you right?" That always used to get her upset, so now it would too, or that's his logic. "Because you're an ugly, fat, short geek with glasses and horrible hair." Well, it did get to her, he could see that apart from hatred and confidence there was also sadness in her eyes now. He grins and continues, that's were he goes wrong. "If only you were like that Vanessa from 3 is All; she's smoking hot and has the most beautiful voice ever." He expects her to be crushed now. But he can see that her confidence is back but also a soft blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Omg, you get shy when I say Vanessa is smoking hot." By now she was as red as was possible. He smirks. "Get lost… geek!" And he walks away.

As she sees Troy walk away Gabriella desperately tries to stop herself from blushing. Taylor joins her friend one eyebrow raised as to say, 'What the fuck!!!'. But Taylor doesn't say that kind of things. And than she whispers to her.

"Troy Bolton just called you **smoking hot** without realizing it… **All** girls in this school want to be in your place without knowing it… You must feel terrible!" At this Gabriella giggles and her happy smile returns (like said… no-one can ruin her day).

"I'll get over it, Tay. But thanks for your sympathy."

So the songs used were: Over It, Ashley Tisdale and Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson. Please R&R, **I don't update until I've got at least 3 reviews.**

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I've finally updated! And I know it's really short but the next one will be long, promise!

After that glamorous start of the day Taylor and Gabriella cheerfully walk towards homeroom. People were still looking at them weirdly though, at times Taylor could be cheerful, but not like this and Gabriella hadn't smiled as much in her whole time on East High as she already had that day. As the walked in the basketball team, minus Troy and Chad, was already there. Instead of glaring at them (Taylor), or looking away scared (Gabriella) both girls smiled at the guys... to obvious confusion of everybody, this caused them in their turn to giggle again. Just when the bell rang to two missing students ran in, also known as Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth.

"Bolton! Danforth! What's your excuse for being late this time?!" Troy quickly focused on finding an excuse. Poorly Chad was dumb enough to tell the truth.

"There were a couple of, as in almost thirty, girls chasing Troy, so I had to come and save him." Troy glared at Chad, like she'd be okay with that! He turned his head when he heard faint giggling coming from the class, instead focusing his glare on Montez and McKessie, who seemed to be barely able to suppress their laughter. However, he quickly turned around as Darbus started talking again.

"That's not a valid excuse, detention!" Troy groaned, he'd already had too many detentions with Darbus to not know how boring they were. Apart from that, he would also miss basketball practice. He now heard the giggles of Montez and McKessie much louder, and obviously, Darbus had heard it as well. "That will count for you as well, Miss Montes and Miss McKessie, if you think it's that funny." Ha, justice! At this McKessie looked horrified and deeply insulted whilst Montez simply continued giggling and nodded. But than her expression changed, horror was now etched on her face as well.

"No wait! Miss Darbus, I've got plans this afternoon..." Miss Darbus looked at her sternly and raised one eyebrow. Her face reddened. "I'll reschedule something." At this Darbus nodded, gestured for us to go to our places and started her rant.

"As you all know our yearly 'back to school dance', will be next week. For this years dance we've also been able to get a band to perform!" As most of the class groaned, there was a squeak heard throughout the room. As everybody turned Gabriella quickly hid her phone, still the message was still echoing through her mind.

'Hi V! How r u?

We've got a performance next week Friday, at some school...

Apparently, some rich kid, which is a fan of ours, goes there, and her dad paid us loads to perform, hope you're ok with it. It's at a school called, East... no, West, no South, well I'll just check it later. Anyways it's for their yearly 'back to school dance'... I know, it's lame, but we only have to perform, mingle a little and than scoot.

Ok, luv ya and ttyl.

Diane'

"Is there something Miss Montez?!" She quickly shook her head and attempted a smile.

"No, just excited at the band coming that's all..." Luckily for her Miss Darbus bought her excuse, unluckily for her, the class didn't. So when Miss Darbus continued talking, the rest of them watched as Gabriella took out her phone again and showed Taylor something, after which Taylor looked horror struck at her best friend. Their attention only returned to their teacher when they heard her last sentence.

"... and even though it was very hard, Mr. Evans has been able to get us 3 is All..." At this, the whole class looked at her shocked before cheering loudly. Gabriella groaned loudly and Taylor looked at her friend in sympathy.

"Don't worry Gabs. You're Vanessa, right?" Gabriella nodded, not feeling comforted at all. How could she be Vanessa in front of people she saw everyday and who knew Gabriella? How could she perform confident in front of people who hated one of her personas? She sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

The moment the bell rang Gabriella practically jumped from her chair and raced towards the door and from there on to the girls bathroom, Taylor quickly following her, as well as many confused stares. Once she was alone Gabriella immediately pulled out her phone and phoned Diane.

"Hi girl! You're calling about that performance aren't ya? I know it's lame to perform at a school, but-"

"Hi Diane! It isn't possibly true that we're performing on **East** High, is it?!"

"Yes it is... how'd you know?" Gabriella groaned loudly and grimaced at Taylor who'd just walked in. "Why are you groaning?"

"I'll explain later, ok Di? Oh, and about that, you guys can't come this afternoon, or at least not at the same time..."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I'll explain later... can't you guys come at 19.00 or something?"

"Ok... but you better explain everything after that!"

"I will... love you!" And she hung up. After that, she turned around and looked through the mirror at Taylor in desperation. Taylor simply shrugged and smiled comfortingly, Gabriella let out a sigh and looked down. Than she took a deep breath and hurried out of the toilet to her next classes, Taylor immediately following behind.

________________________________________________________________________

When the bell signaling the end of school rang, four students slowly made their way to the theater. Or, as Chad so nicely put it, Hell. Gabriella and Taylor were there first and hesitantly made their way to the stage were Miss Darbus was waiting together with the Drama Club. Just as the arrived there Troy and Chad burst through the doors, and ran down the path towards Miss Darbus.

"We're on time! We're on time, right?" Troy looked up at Miss Darbus panting, he and Chad had completely forgotten about their detention until one of their friends has reminded them. Therefore they'd run all the way from the locker rooms, which where on the other side of the school, to the theater. Miss Darbus nodded disapprovingly and he let a sigh of relief slip. He, and with him everyone else, looked up startled when he heard a door slam... only to find the ice-princess of the school striding towards them. Troy grinned, detention with the hottest chick in school would be far less boring. Gabriella, however, gulped, Sharpay was right after Troy and Chad on her list of people she avoided because they loved to torture her. Now she'd be stuck with her three worst bullies in detention, for a whole freaking hour!

Ok so if you liked it tell me in a **review**. Just R&R!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, it's been really long since I've updated on this one, I know! But I kept my promise; it's pretty long! Next one will probably have the school dance in it, or at least part. Still, I'm not sure when I'll be updating, and I'll probably update on 'Who is She?' first. With a bit of luck I'll be able to d a chapter on that one tomorrow, other wise coming week. 

Gabriella's eyes darted around the room nervously, looking anywhere but the three people she feared more than anyone else. Troy and Chad were bad, they threw her into lockers, knocked her books out of her hands, insulted her, played stupid pranks on her... Enough to get her pretty insecure. But the one who'd really gotten rid of all her confidence had been East High's queen, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was known to be an ice princess and an utter bitch, so that's no news. Everyone also knew her daddy was richer than anyone else's and gave her everything she would ever want, which was in Sharpay's case, a lot. Apart from that she also had the biggest crush on Troy, or actually, she just wanted him. It's not like she really liked him or anything, she just thought East High's King and Queen should be together and that Troy was smoking hot. But well, even Gabriella and Taylor didn't deny that. They've never said it out loud or admitted it, they just weren't stupid enough to deny it... since it'd be a major lie. Back to the point, that just pretty much sums just why exactly Sharpay tends to bully Gabriella, and Gabriella is scared from her.

Troy noticed how Gabriella looked around the room nervously and kept her eyes from him, Chad and Sharpay. He grinned at Chad, who first looked at Gabriella, noticed her nerves, and than grinned back at him. By now Sharpay had caught up and decided that it was her duty to help Troy through detention, starting by hanging on his arm and laying her head on his shoulder and flirting.

"Hi Troy!" Troy looked down at the beautiful girl leaning on him, and shot her one of his charming smiles.

"Hi Sharpay... how come I'm so lucky to have you join me in detention?" Sharpay giggled at him, and Troy grinned at Chad, who rolled his eyes. Troy was known to be quite a player, but Sharpay was his most frequent hookup.

"I'm not in detention, I'm in the drama-club. Or actually, I'm vice-president of the drama-club, with Ryan." She said whilst pointing at the blond boy with the pink head. Troy turned his head towards him and nodded in his direction before turning back to Sharpay. 'Wait... was he wearing a pink hat?!' Immediately Troy's head whipped around, he knew Ryan, he knew his obsession with hats... but still, pink?! Sharpay, who saw Troy look, quickly distracted him.

"So, what've you done to get here? Not that I'm complaining!" Chad rolled his eyes at his best friend and his fuck buddy to be. Instead, he now focused on Montez and McKessie, less disgusting to look at... or actually, just as disgusting. He found that they'd moved a couple of feet from the rest of them, and that Gabriella was whispering in Taylor's ear. She seemed to be panicking over something, and even though Taylor was trying to calm her, she seemed quite worried as well.

"Gabs, calm down... You'll sing great, you'll blow everyone away, you'll get the hell out of there, and nobody will ever no it was you!" Taylor looked at a panicking Gabriella. She could see Evans drooling over Troy a few feet further, but she'd have time to throw up later... calming down Gabriella was first priority now.

"But what if they recognize me? What if we won't be able to sneak out in time, and I'll have to mingle, and I'd have to talk to Troy and Sharpay and everybody, and they'll recognize me!" Gabriella knew perfectly well she was panicking, but seeing it only rarely happened, she didn't have a clue how to calm herself down. And neither had Taylor, who was still looking at her worriedly. Just as Taylor opened her mouth to give Gabriella another pep talk, Miss Darbus interfered. Previously, she'd been calling names for the members of the Drama-club, but now she was ready for the detention servers.

"Now... Bolton, Danforth... Montez, McKessie... could you please get over here? I'll gladly inform you about your detention serving." She looked at them sternly and Gabriella and Taylor quickly walked up to her, whilst Chad waited on Troy as he pushed Sharpay off temporarily telling her he'd be back as soon as possible and, once next to Chad, murmuring under need his breath.

"I bet she does... stupid torturing drama freak!" Chad chuckled lowly, and they watched as Taylor and Gabriella stood nervously. Gabriella had been in detention before, when they'd gotten her into trouble, but Taylor had never served detention before.

"Bolton! Danforth! If you two could just carry some attributes to the stage and place them correctly for the performance of 3 is All on our dance coming Friday, than-" She was interrupted by a loud squeak and everybody turned to a once again panicking Gabriella, who was once again being calmed by a whispering Taylor.

"Ssst! Gabs, you'll only get in more trouble! No one will find out, I promise! They think so lowly of you they'd never be able to recognize you in someone they admire!" At this, Gabriella scowled at her best friend.

"Wow, thanks Tay. That surely boosted my confidence..." Taylor simply stuck her tongue out at the sarcastic remark and turned back to the group... to find them staring at them. As Gabriella turned deep scarlet, Taylor let out a sigh.

"We've been having people staring at us too much lately..." When she noticed Miss Darbus expressions she quickly added, "We're sorry Miss Darbus, Gabriella gets slightly over-excited at the mentioning of the coming dance. Could you please continue?" As both her and Gabriella smiled apologetically, everybody rolled their eyes whilst Miss Darbus simply returned to her rant.

"As I was saying... Bolton and Danforth will carry and than maybe Miss Montez and Miss McKessie could tell them where to put things... note, I do expect the stage to look nicely, and ready for the performance!" She looks at them sternly again, than waves at them to begin.

To the surprise of everybody but Taylor, Gabriella immediately rushes to the stage. When the other three arrive there, Gabriella already has a sketching book out, and is making a rough sketch of the stage. Just as Troy looks over her shoulder, she frowns.

"Bolton, Danforth, could either one of you measure the length and width of the stage?" As she turns to them, she notices their raised eyebrows. "Please? I don't want to get another detention and I'm sure neither do you!" Both boys groan as they look over at Darbus and than reluctantly do what Gabriella told them to, leaving the girls to their whispering.

"Wow... someone is taking this seriously..." Gabriella looked at Taylor and gave her a half smile, looking around for anyone close by (and finding no one) she answers.

"Well, seeing as I'll have to perform here, I might just as well do it properly and blow them away like you ordered me to do..." Taylor grinned at her and looked at her sketch.

"That's the stage!"

"No kidding, Tay! How'd you know?!" Taylor giggled at her friend's sarcasm.

"I'm a genius, you didn't notice yet?" Taylor states this completely serious and without any emotion in her voice. The girls look each other in the eye, and than simultaneously burst out laughing. Gabriella drops her sketchbook and both girls fall to the floor clutching their sides and laughing harder than they've done in ages.

As Troy and Chad finally have the right lengths, they turn to Montez and McKessie only to find them on the floor... laughing their heads of with tears streaming down their faces.

"This cannot be healthy!" Troy looks at Chad and shakes his head. Than he loudly clears his throat. Gabriella looks up, sees them standing looking at them with raised eyebrows and immediately her giggling subsides, to eventually die down. Once Taylor realizes her friend has stopped laughing she looks up as well and, once she notices the guys, immediately stops laughing.

"Great, we're having fun and than they show up to spoil it." Gabriella giggled at Taylor and stuck out her tongue, before replying.

"Well we've always got tonight... you're still coming tonight, right? It'll be more fun! I mean, I love the girls but it** will** be more fun when you'd be there!" Taylor grinned at her and nodded, after which Gabriella returned her grin. Than both girls turned back to the guys. "You've got the measurements?" Troy nodded and handed Gabriella a small paper. She frowned slightly than picked up her sketchbook and wrote them down. She looked up at the stage, frowned again, and than started sketching again.

Troy and Chad looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"What do we do until she's finished sketching?" Troy shrugged his shoulders but suddenly and evil grin found his way onto his extremely handsome face.

"You know, I might actually know something..." Chad looked at him, saw his face, knew what it mend and than copied his evil grin.

"What're ya thinking about, Hoops?" Troy grinned.

"Just follow my lead, ok?" Chad nodded and Troy casually walked up to Gabriella, whilst Taylor eyed him cautiously.

"So Montez... according to McKessie here, you get all hyped over the coming dance... does that mean you've actually gotten a date, other than McKessie of course?" He kept his voice natural and interested, forcing back a grin as he heard Chad chuckle and saw Gabriella's back stiffen.

"Yeah, Montez. Are thinking about asking some hot geek, or did some hot geek already ask you?" Troy looked at his friend weirdly.

"A **hot** geek, what're you talking about Chad?! All geeks are ugly, just like little Montez over here!" Chad grinned at him, and smacked his forehead.

"Of course, Troy! How could I be so stupid... now you mention it, I've never seen a geek that wasn't ugly. But you must admit that Montez is particularly unlucky in that area... she might even be the ugliest geek out there!" Chad exclamation quickly causes the heat to rush towards Gabriella's cheeks, but she tries to ignore and continues sketching. Still Troy does not miss the expression of hurt that flashes across her face, and he grins at Chad in victory.

"I gotta agree on that one, Chad... You're not gonna get it any uglier!" Both guys chuckled and walk some feet away from the girls; mission accomplished. 'We've been able to make Gabriella Montez feel like shit, and lower her self esteem even more... we're the best bullies known to mankind, and proud of it!' Troy grinned by himself, getting slightly carried away by his thoughts.

Meanwhile Taylor rushed towards her best friend. She knew just as well as Troy and Chad that telling Gabriella she was ugly was one of the most effective ways to get her upset. As she looked at her friend's face, she saw that they had indeed been able to do that, as Gabriella was looking at her paper whilst blinking away tears. The guys had never seen Gabriella cry, and she was determined to keep it that way.

"He, c'mon girl. You know it's not true...Remember this morning? Troy said you were smoking hot! True, he didn't know it was you, but still, he did." Gabriella flushed and looked at Taylor in thanks.

"You always seem to now how to make me blush, don't ya?" Taylor grinned and Gabriella smiled lightly at her. "But thanks for cheering me up... what do you think of this?" Taylor looked at the sketch Gabriella was showing her.

"It's ok... that's were you're putting the drum and that's the centre were you... erm, I mean Vanessa is supposed to be... Oh! That's so cool! That would be a great opening!" She added as she noticed some notes Gabriella had made about the show. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks... I still have to discuss that one with the girls, though!" Taylor grinned and than turned to the guys again.

"Could you guys come? We've got some ideas so you can start the carrying!" As Troy and Chad glared at them, Gabriella let out a soft giggle. 'This will be an interesting school year... it shows already!'

________________________________________________________________________

"Ouch! That's the last one!" Troy sat down and leaned against the back wall. He and Chad had been carrying stuff non-stop for an hour, and his arms were aching like hell. Next to him, Chad was also breathing heavy. Neither one had much energy left.

"Ok! I can assume you're ready than, seeing you're not doing anything?" They looked up startled at the sound of Darbus' voice, than nodded.

She walked to the front of the stage were Gabriella and Taylor were discussing details. When she reached them, Gabriella looked up, and than stated explaining the purpose of everything.

Chad looked at Troy. "She's taking this way to seriously... geek!" Troy nodded.

"I can't believe she made us carry all that stuff! Stupid geek... geeky geek... geeky Gabi!" Chad looked at Troy in surprise, than grinned the same evil grin that already marked Troy's face.

"Hoops, you're a genius!" Both boys jumped up and started on their special handshake. From the other side of the stage the girls had looked up surprised at Chad's exclamation, and were now watching astonishment at the boys doing, according to them, some weird dance.

"Well that's something I didn't expect to see..." Taylor looked at Gabriella and nodded. Than both girls burst out laughing once again. This caused the guys, who'd just finished their handshake anyway, to look up at them startled. When they realized what was making the girls laughed their faces turned from startled to angry.

"No-one makes fun of** the **handshake..." Troy nodded in agreement at his best friend's statement. Both guys than walked up to the girls, who looked up, and immediately stopped laughing. Miss Darbus had already left once she'd checked everything, and both Troy and Chad looked extremely murderous. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other, than at the guys' evil grins... and attempted to get away. Naturally, they didn't succeed. Troy grabbed Gabriella and Chad held Taylor by her arm.

"Let go!" Taylor squirmed to get out of Chad's grip, who was much stronger than she was.

"Keep your cool, McKessie!" Taylor didn't listen and continued to squirm. This caused Chad to push both of her arms against her side so she could move only about half as much. In contrary to Taylor, Gabriella stood calmly. Troy had her pushed up against a wall, and there was no way she's be able to get away. Anyway, she had too much experience in getting beaten up by them to try. She knew that the quieter you stay and the less you move, to easier to go on you, Taylor, however, obviously didn't have that knowledge.

"Tay, stay quiet and stand still!" Taylor immediately stopped moving and looked at her friend surprised, before realizing that Gabriella probably knew better what to do as she and sighing in defeat.

"Fine! Now what've we done?!" Taylor looked at Troy and Chad angrily, her arms still pushed against her side by the later one. At her comment both guys chuckle sarcastically, and than turned to Gabriella, who sighed.

"We laughed at them, Tay..." Taylor looked at her in confusion.

"So? It was stupid!" At this, both guys glared at her and Chad tightened his grip on her arms. "Ouch!" Taylor turned her head to glare back at Chad over her shoulder, he looked slightly surprised at this. Luckily, for Taylor and Gabriella at that exact moment someone came around the corner.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" They all turned to look at the blonde drama queen. Ehm... did I say luckily?

"Hi Shar, wanna join us?" Troy grinned at her. She looked at their position, understood what they were doing, and than nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, but I only wanna do Montez. I'm not interested in torturing McKessie...." Gabriella groaned loudly, Taylor rolled her eyes than looked at her friend in sympathy, and Troy and Chad wore identical evil grins.

"Great! Than you and me can work on Montez together!" After Troy's statement, Gabriella groaned again. She was going to be beaten up and insulted, by the two out of the three people she feared most... big whoop!

"Now, geeky Gabi, get ready for the worst beaten you've had this far!" Both Gabriella and Sharpay looked at Troy in confusion. He notices their looks and quickly explained. "A new nickname, pretty cool, he?" Sharpay nodded and smirked at him, before giving him a long French kiss. Gabriella looked slightly disgusted and turned her head away, to find Taylor trying to fight Chad off. She bit her lip, than decided that if she had to suffer I didn't mean Taylor had to as well.

"His weak spot is underneath his right knee, Tay!" Chad looked up startled and also Troy and Sharpay broke their kiss to stare at her. Taylor, however, didn't waste any time and kicked Chad hard underneath his right knee. He groaned, let go of Taylor, and grabbed his knee. Taylor took her chance and ran. Troy, who'd been looking at Chad, turned to Gabriella angrily and than turned to Sharpay.

"Hold her! I'll go help Chad." Sharpay nodded and took his place in pushing Gabriella against the wall, digging her long nails into Gabriella's arms. It hurt, but Gabriella didn't wince. She'd learned not to show any pain long before, somewhere between the start and the Christmas break of sophomore year. Meanwhile Troy was kneeling down at his friend's side.

"You okay? Stupid bitch! She must've remembered that from the times she actually still tried to run..." Chad nodded, and Troy offered him a hand, helping him up. Chad than turned to Sharpay and Gabriella, his mouth twisted in a smirk.

"Well, Geeky Gabi... you've bought yourself three bullies instead of two." Gabriella gulped visibly, but other than that stayed calm. She'd been in this too often to still panic over it... she knew it was no use. Plus, the more fear and hurt she showed, the more satisfaction it would give them. Still her expression turned slightly afraid as Troy and Chad joined Sharpay before her, all of them wearing similar evil grins...

________________________________________________________________________

As Gabriella walked out of the theater, her whole body was aching. They were more violent than they had been, that much was sure. As she turned a corner, she saw Taylor running up to her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? They must've been worse on you for making me get out!" Taylor looked at Gabriella worried, and Gabriella attempted a smile as to ensure her she was ok... Too bad that smile turned in to a pained expression.

"It's ok Tay... there's nothing you could've done. We know what happens when we go to a teacher; it will get worse and sneakier. Plus, than most of the school will insult me as well. That's how it was the last three times we tried... thanks for not trying to help me out for once." Taylor smiled at her friend softly, it was still obvious Gabriella was in pain.

"C'mon we've gotta get going. I guess you want to be able to pretend nothing happened once your mum comes home?" As Gabriella nodded, Taylor sighed. "Than we'll have to hurry... you're mum is home in an hour, and half an hour after that the girls will be coming over." (For those of you who don't know, it's 17.30 now.) Gabriella nodded and slowly made her way towards her locker. Taylor let out another sigh. "I'll go get your stuff, I know the combinations anyways. You just go to that gorgeous new car of yours... oh, and I'll drive." Gabriella smiled at her friend, this time without wincing.

"What would I do without you Tay?" Taylor smiled back and carefully hugged her friend, as to avoid hurting her any more.

"Hide in a corner, and wait until they'd graduated before living again?" She chuckled lowly. "Even though, this summer you've managed a lot without me being there!" She pulled back and the best friends smiled at each other before temporarily separating.

You already know what I'm gonna say, right? R&R!

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

OK, so I've finally updated! I'm sorry, I just never update soon. But I've almost finished 'Who is She', and than I'll focus on 'Do I Love the Geek or the Star' before starting on some of the other ideas I have. I'll try to have the epilogue for 'Who is She' tomorrow, but I can't promise anything...

"So what, we've been friends for half a summer, and we don't even know your real name?!" Gabriella winced slightly at the angry voice of Amanda, and adverted her eyes guiltily. In the past twenty minutes, she'd told her and Diane about her fake identity, why'd she decided to take one and a little bit about her real life.

"He, don't blame this all on her! She needed that to make her dreams come true! And if there's anyone deserving her dreams coming true, it's Gabs." Gabriella smiled thankfully at her enraged friend. It was good to know Taylor would always be there for her, no matter what...

"Still, we're in a band together, trust is important!"

"So?! She trusted you with this secret now, right? Apart from you two only me and her mum know!" Amanda looked slightly surprised at this, and turned to look at Diane, who'd been silent the whole time. Diane looked up as she felt everyone's gazes on her, she hesitated slightly, before addressing Amanda.

"Let it go, Manda. Apparently, it was a big deal for her to perform and stuff, because she lacked the confidence. I mean, of course I'd rather had that she'd told us," She looked at Gabriella slightly hurt, Gabriella looked back guiltily. "But it's not a crime that she didn't." Amanda gulped, seemed to suppress her anger and than nodded. Gabriella sighed relieved, she looked beside her where Taylor was still glaring at Amanda. She softly nudged her side, Taylor looked up and, upon seeing Gabriella's face, sighed in defeat.

"But we'll still have that performance, we're getting half a million for it..." Gabriella looked at her shocked.

"Half a million?! For one performance?!" Amanda nodded and Diane added.

"But we'll also have to mingle for at least an hour." Gabriella's eyes immediately widened in fear and Taylor turned to her friend.

"Calm down, they won't recognize you... I promise." Gabriella calmed slightly and nodded nervously. Than she turned back to Amanda and Diane.

"Ok, which songs will we be playing, which clothes are we gonna wear?" Amanda and Diane grinned, this was Vanessa like they knew her... or Gabriella, no actually it **was **Vanessa... well, whatever! Taylor smiled as well, she also knew Gabriella this way, a shame she never was this confident around people usually.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, remember you're Vanessa... and I'll stay backstage. I mean, I can't possibly mingle **alone**, they'll burn me alive!" Gabriella smiled and nervously smoothed out her dark red jean mini-skirt. Underneath them, she wore black leggings, and above it a black top, she'd finished her outfit with black pumps.

In the end, they'd decided they would all wear outfits in only dark red and black. Therefore, Amanda was wearing a black skinny with a dark red top and dark red cowboy boots, and Diane a simple strapless black dress, that reached mid-thigh, underneath she had ripped dark red leggings and dark red four-inch heels.

Suddenly they heard Miss Darbus voice echoing through the cafeteria. "And now this dance is about to start, I may introduce to you, 3 is All!" Gabriella took a last deep breath before running on the higher part of their cafeteria. She, Ashley and Diane waved at the students, before taking their places. Gabriella looked in the crowd and immediately found a pair of piercing blue eyes, quickly she adverted her eyes.

In the crowd, Troy was waiting excitedly for the performance to start. He'd heard the music of 3 is All before, and he'd liked it. Apart from that, all the girls were just hot, especially Vanessa. Therefore, as they ran onstage, his eyes followed her. They took their positions, Vanessa looked up, and they locked eyes. Immediately she looked away, he grinned, thinking it must be because she liked him. After all, all girls did. He nudged Chad in his side.

"Chad, I just locked eyes with Vanessa..." Chad raised an eyebrow as if to say 'so what?' and he continued. "And she immediately looked away..." Chad grinned, knowing what his friend mend to say.

"Hoops, if you get her to hook up with you... you get 50 bucks." Troy chuckled.

"Chad... you're broke." Chad frowned slightly, than he shrugged and turned back to the front, Vanessa had just finished her 'hello speech', and the tunes of their first song started.

"_I got my sight set on you  
and I'm ready to aim_"

Unconsciously her eyes swept back to Troy, however the moment they locked eyes, she once again looked away as fast as possible. This making Troy grin even more.

"_I have a heart that will  
never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_"

Gabriella was now very consciously keeping her eyes from Troy's. There was now way she'd be able to continue signing normally if she was forced to see that awfully cold colour again. She supressed a shiver thinking about the look of hate she usually found that was now missing in them.

"_I've got a way of knowing  
when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection  
when you looked in my eyes_"

Again Troy say Vanessa's eyes go to his very quickly before going away again. He nudged Chad, again. "She looked and adverted again!" Troy grinned. Chad looked at his friend. He had never seen Troy get so worked up just because a girl was **looking** at him. Actually, Troy had never been this worked up over a girl at all. Not even when Sharpay posed for him in her lace underwear.

"_Now I can't wait to see you again_

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when  
you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said  
"Oh she's just being our V"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
o-oh o-oh I, I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling  
deep inside"

Once again her eyes swept to his, and Troy felt his grin reach unusual proportions, as they stayed on his a little longer before looking away again.

"_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader  
but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when  
you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said  
"Oh she's just being our V"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
o-oh o-oh I, I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you  
and I'm ready to aim"

Gabriella really couldn't help herself. Again her eyes locked on his blue ones. It was just so weird. She was used to them being felt with cold hatred, towards her. No they were filled with joy, anticipation, and... something that might be mistaken for lust, for her. But that was stupid, he always told her how ugly she was... and how hot Vanessa. Ugh! This was just too complicating. Quicky she looked away again.

"_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when  
you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said  
"Oh she's just being our V"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
o-oh o-oh I, I can't wait to see you again_

o-oh o-oh I, I can't wait to see you again"

She locked eyes with Troy again, before the students started cheering and she adverted her eyes again. Troy frowned slightly, weird, it is like he'd seen... fear, in her eyes... and insecurity. He shrugged it off, guessing he must have imagined it, what could possible make a girl like **her** insecure?

_15 Songs and a lot of Looking/Adverting later_

Gabriella supported a great grin as she ran towards Taylor. "Omg, that was amazing! Every time they bug me now, I'll just imagine them whooping for whilst I'm singing, there's no way they're ever gonna get to me again!" Taylor laughed, she'd never seen Gabriella so happy, so careless. She just hoped it would last. As on cue, Amanda turned to them.

"Come on, we'll have to mingle..." Gabriella's smile immediately disappeared, and a worried frown replaced it. Taylor bit her lip, true, this was the harder part of the evening. The performing never really had been, Gabriella just didn't want to be confronted with her bullies in any way. Not that she'd told Amanda and Diane about that, not even her own mum knew. Even though, it had been going on for 3 years already.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice... wait, you coming with me Tay?" Taylor shook her head guiltily.

"No, if you don't want them to know... they're not that stupid you know, I mean Bolton and Danforth maybe, but Evans is quite good in figuring things out, even if she doesn't tend to show it... I'll go home, and you can call me once you get home, and tell me all about it..." Gabriella nodded. She quickly hugged Taylor goodbye, before walking up to Amanda and Diane.

"Ok, let's go..." Together the three of them walked on the dance floor. They looked at each other, than at the people staring at them, than back at each other. Suddenly Gabriella heard a familiar tune reach her ears.

"OMG! I love this song! C'mon, let's dance..." Amanda and Diane grinned and together the three of them started dancing on the song. Just as Gabriella was shaking her hips, she felt to strong hands being placed on her waist.

"Mind if I join you?" Immediately she jumped away, recognizing that voice anywhere. Angrily she turned around and looked at her blue-eyed bully.

"Bolton!" Troy looked at her in surprise. How the hell had she known his name? Suddenly he grinned, of course, she'd asked people, because she liked him.

"And how do you know my name?" He watched as she angrily opened her mouth, before realization dawned on her face and she closed it again, a cute blush creeping up her cheeks. He smiled at her cheekily.

"You look cute when you blush... and don't worry, after all, everyone knows me..." Gabriella opened her mouth and closed it once again. Was he flirting with her? Couldn't be... right? Omg... what if he was?! Where could she hide?! What should she do?! She knew she had to do **something**, he'd probably already sensed her panic.

"Well..." Yeah, like that worked. She mentally slapped herself. She was supposed to be smart and still this was the only thing she could come up with?! She suppressed a frustrated sigh, she'd been in many weird situations with that boy before, but this absolutely topped everything. He was **flirting** with her, without even knowing it was her... damn, she needed Taylor!

"So like you already know, I'm Troy Bolton... basketball captain." She mentally smirked, payback time Bolton! I've got three years to make up to! Casually, she shrugged.

"I don't really care about sports..." She wasn't even lying, she really didn't, and at his horror struck expression, she calmly continues. "And I bet you also already know I'm Vanessa...?" Troy quickly smiled, but on the inside, he was thoroughly confused. Usually girls were impressed, but she calmly told him she didn't care.

"Yeah, I do... but what's your last name?" Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Hudgens, Vanessa Hudgens." She frowned slightly. "That sounded so James Bond-like." Troy chuckle softly.

"I was about to say 'A martini, shaken, not stirred.'" Gabriella giggled. He smiled. God, did she have a cute giggle. Before frowning, since when did he pay attention to girls' giggles? And he hadn't even looked at her boobs yet! Just than a huge amount of hair appeared next to Troy and Gabriella could just stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Hi Hoops! And who's... OMG!" Gabriella calmly looked at him as Chad completely freaked. Troy looked at his best friend weirdly as he was still staring at Vanessa, his mouth wide open. Suddenly he frowned and closed his mouth.

"You look familiar...?" Immediately a blush appeared on her cheeks, and she focused her gaze on the floor. Troy frowned slightly, actually, she did look familiar. However, he just shrugged it off.

"Well... yeah, probably because we see her pic in every magazine." When he looked at Vanessa, she was still blushing but at least looked up. He grinned at her.

"So, after this conversation, would you mind going to dinner with me on Friday night?" He heard Chad gasp beside him. He'd never been on a date before. I mean, yeah, he'd hooked up plenty of times... but other than that. Gabriella frowned, and again the word 'payback' crossed her mind.

"Well, actually... no." And with that she turned to walk away. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, slowly turning her back around. She looked at Amanda and Diane beside her, and realized they were long gone. Than she was once again face to face with her worst nightmare.

________________________________________________________________________

"Gabs, omg, how bad was it?" Taylor's concerned voice sounded through the phone Gabriella was holding against her ear. Gabriella bit her lip, how was she supposed to answer that? Apparently, her silence concerned Taylor. "Was it that bad?"

"I think... I think I have a date with Troy Bolton..."

So please tell me what you think! And of course you will get to know how Gabriella ended up having a date with Troy, from all people. And you'll know it faster if you **R&R**!


	7. Chapter 7

OK, I know, it's been long... again. Just read, and than tell me what you think in a review.

_Recap:_

"_I think… I think I have a date with Troy Bolton."_

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Gabriella cringed, Taylor did sound and awful lot like Evans lately. Damn her stupid fame life, it was turning her best friend in a monster! Only a matter of time and Taylor would be wearing pink constantly, and go shopping every single day, and drooling over Bolton... Bolton... oh, right, her 'date'.

"Well, yeah... I didn't mean to, he just kinda... tricked me into it?" Gabriella bit her lip how could she have possibly been sooo stupid.

_*Flashback*_

"_Well, actually... no." And with that she turned to walk away. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, slowly turning her back around. She looked at Amanda and Diane beside her, and realized they were long gone. Than she was once again face to face with her worst nightmare._

"_You say what?!" Gabriella gulped, his facial expression was one of pure bemusement, but hidden underneath she could see the anger. The anger that caused a bruise on the exact place on her arm he was right now pinching of. She winced slightly._

"_Could you... please... let go... of my arm?" Gabriella bit her lip, damn she hadn't mend to sound so scared. Troy looked at her surprise, partly because of her scared tone, partly because he was still in shock. He let go of her arm._

"_Sorry, didn't mean to pinch that hard..." Gabriella nodded, her eyes fixed on the floor. "And now... why did you say no? I mean, it's obvious you like me!" Immediately her head shot up._

"_I do not!" Troy smirked._

"_Yes you do! Otherwise you wouldn't have been looking at me all the time... you must at least think I'm hot!" He took a step closer to her and Gabriella stepped back quickly, causing Troy's smirk to grow even more. Meanwhile, Chad was watching the incident with huge eyes. For as far as he knew, Troy had never, __**never**__ been turned down. Not even for a quick fuck by an innocent cheerleader. Well, __**innocent**__ cheerleader..._

"_I don't! I'm not some brainless cheerleader, who's drooling at your very sight!" Both Troy and Chad's eyes widened visibly, as Gabriella glared at Troy. Within a second, Troy expression had changed from surprise into determination, an expression unfamiliar to Gabriella, but oh so well known by Chad. _

"_So... you're saying you're not physically attracted to me?" If Gabriella hadn't been that angry, she would have been surprised had how well educated that sentence had sounded... and she would've noticed the glint in Troy's eyes._

"_Yes, I am." Chad drew in a sharp breath. A girl saying she didn't think Troy was hot?! That was even rarer as Troy being turned down... even though, actually neither one had ever happened before._

"_Prove it!" Gabriella folded her arms over chest._

"_How?!" Troy could barely hold back his smirk. This was going exactly according to plan._

"_Go on a date with me!" _

"_Fine!" The moment Gabriella realized what she'd just agreed upon she groaned loudly. "Damn it... and I'm supposed to be smart..."_

_*End Flashback*_

________________________________________________________________________

"I feel terrible... I hate Bolton...I hate school... I hate Bolton... I hate my life... and Bolton..."Gabriella walked to the doors of East High, feeling like a complete wreck. Beside her, Taylor was trying not to laugh at her best friend. After the first shock at finding out Gabriella would be going on a date with her worst enemy, she'd actually been quite amused at the situation her best friend had been able to get herself into.

"Ok, I think I get it now Gabs... you hate Troy Bolton." She chuckled softly. Just than a very familiar and unwanted voice echoed through the hallways.

"And guess who's going on a date with Vanessa Hudgens?! The one and only Troy Bolton!" As the whole student bodied cheered for their God, Gabriella groaned before rolling her eyes and speeding up her pace.

"It's a miracle he didn't announce it the other way around: and guess who's going on a date with the one and only Troy Bolton? Vanessa Hudgens! Stupid egomaniac..." Gabriella muttered darkly. She was furious, how dare he use her as some trophy?! As a way to increase his stupid popularity level even more?! "Stupid, egoistic, brainless, unmannered, -"

"Who're you cursing at so early in the morning, Montez?" Gabriella groaned as she was cut off by the overly cheerful voice of none other as Troy Bolton himself.

"Take a guess!" Troy looked at her in surprise. It had been weird when Gabriella started to stand up to him, it had been even weirder when she started to be happy as well, but Gabriella being grumpy and snapping at him was definitely the weirdest so far. However, he quickly got over it and caught up with her, only to push her up against a locker in one swift movement one second later.

"OW! Watch it, Bolton!" Troy nearly let go of Gabriella in shock as she snapped at him, but he made up for that be pushing her against the lockers harder. Causing a wave of pain to shoot through Gabriella's body at the places he'd beaten her up last week. However, she showed none of that, choosing to keep glaring at him.

"It's time you show me some respect again, Montez!" As he growled this at her, Gabriella suddenly realized what she'd done. Immediately, the fear spread through her body. Quickly she looked down and bit her lip, actually scared of him again, for once. Troy grinned in satisfaction, and slowly let go of her.

"That's what I thought... Now, don't bother me anymore, 'cause I wanna enjoy the fact that I've got a date with the hottest girl on this planet." Gabriella carefully kept looking down, as to hide her red cheeks, as the fury burned through her body again. Stupid, egomaniac, whose only using me for his popularity and my apparent 'hotness'. As Troy waked away, Taylor rejoined her friend.

"That was really stupid... I'm so glad you're not that grumpy often..." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she and Taylor hurried to their lockers. This was gonna be a very, very long day.

"I feel terrible... I hate Bolton...I hate school... I hate Bolton... I hate my life... and Bolton..."

________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella nervously smoothed out her dress. It was Friday night and she was about lo leave for her date with Troy. She looked at her watch and, seeing she had a couple of minutes before she had to go, quickly checked herself over in the mirror. Ok: cute strapped white heels, check, golden nail polish, check, white strapless dress, check, hair, check, make-up, check. Gabriella sighed, why was she stressing over this anyways? It was just Bolton, after all. Still, it **was** her first real date.

"Argh!" Why did she have to go on her first date as Vanessa? Why couldn't she just go as Gabriella? Or at least with someone she liked? Or not hated? Or maybe just anybody but Bolton? She looked at her watch again and suppressed a sigh, she had to get going. Quickly she ran down the stairs, and popped her head through the doorway into the living room.

"I'm gonna go mum!" Immediately her mum shot up and walked up to her.

"Wait a minute Mija, I wanna see you first!" Obediently Gabriella stood in front of her mother, who was smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress and checking whether her hair would stay in its high bun. (**AN: Like with Everyday.**) "Hun, don't you think that's quite a lot of make-up?" Gabriella got out of her daze and noticed her mother pointing at her face. She sighed before turning and looking in the mirror in the hallway. Whilst looking in the mirror she contemplated on whether he mother was right. She wasn't wearing that much make-up, was she? Only mascara, a thin black line of eyeliner above her eye, sparkles on her eyelid, a soft touch of blush on her cheeks, and a soft red lip-gloss.

"No mum, I don't. I think it's pretty. But, I gotta go or I'll be late! Love you mum!" And with that, she quickly ran out of the house. She dashed into her car and quickly speeded of towards the fancy restaurant they would be going. Troy had offered to pick her up, but she'd declined saying that she'd rather drive herself, to make sure she wouldn't end up drinking too much. That had been a lie, Gabriella had never in her living life been drunk, or even tipsy, and she wasn't planning on changing that. As she got out of her car when she arrived at the restaurant, she noticed a lost paparazzi standing there. Quickly she adverted her eyes and she speed walked into the restaurant.

"Hello miss, can I help- Omg, you're Vanessa from 3 is All, I'm such a fan!" Gabriella looked at the waiter in front of her, he was probably around twenty and obviously very glad to meet her as he was standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Ehm..." Yeah, she hadn't really come in contact with fans that much, because most of the time she just was Gabriella, who wasn't famous and didn't have fans, or friends, except for Taylor.

"I'm sorry. Did you make a reservation?" She nodded.

"I believe it's under Bolton." The waiter looked at a list, than nodded.

"Mr. Bolton is already here... your table is just there." She thanked him, before walking up the table he'd pointed to. As she came closer, she noticed Troy was looked at himself in a spoon, she bit back a giggle and just than he looked up, noticed her, and blushed. As she approached him, he quickly stood up and pulled back her chair. She smiled and took this chance to take him in. He was wearing a simple tux, plain black with a white button-up shirt, and his hair was shaggy, as normal. Gabriella sat down and looked up at Troy, who was still standing behind her chair. He looked her in the eyes, before smiling slightly. And Gabriella didn't know how, but suddenly she realized why the whole female population from East High stood under the spell of Troy Bolton.

Ok, so I liked this chapter quite a lot... did you? Just review, and I'll know... and update faster!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I'm no longer gonna bother to apologize for the late updates... just read the chapter, and maybe some of my other stories...

Troy was looking into the back of his spoon nervously. It was almost 7.00, and she was not yet here. Maybe she would stand him up... just to annoy him. She never really seemed to wanna go in the first place. But she** had** been looking at him all the time. He glanced up as he felt someone's gaze on him. Immediately the heat rushed to his cheeks... it was her. As she approached the table he quickly stood up and pulled back her chair. As she sat down, he stayed behind her chair for minute. Suddenly she looked up, and he quickly smiled. It was weird, but somehow he had the idea something in her eyes changed, became warmer towards him. He shrugged it off as he sat down on his own chair.

"So... you look really pretty." That was pathetic! He was **Troy Bolton**, he was great with girls... Even though, he had never really been on a date. Damn, this was his **first** date! He'd fucked almost whole East High's female population, kissed almost all girls in Albuquerque between 15 and 20, and this was first date and he was actually **nervous**. Still, none of those girls had been like Vanessa. Somehow, he just **knew** she was different... for one, she didn't wanna go on a date with him.

"Thank you." She blushed. Good sign! Keep going Bolton! "You clean up pretty nice yourself." Gabriella smiled at him. Unknown to her, quite flirtingly. Troy grinned at her.

"You're only saying that to be nice..." She bit her lip, and he grinned. She looked so cute when she did that...

"Yes I am." Troy looked at her in offended shock and she burst out laughing. "Sorry... no, you look really hot." The moment Gabriella realized what she'd said her cheeks burned a bright red. Troy chuckled.

"And that's coming from the girl who said she wasn't physically attracted to me... told you you were!" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and was about to reply when the waiter came to get their orders. As they ordered, both wondered how they could possibly be so at ease with one another. Troy because he was with someone famous who he'd just met on his first date in a very uncomfortable tux in a place he'd never been before. Gabriella because she was with the one guy she hated more than anything on her very first date with a waiter who kept goggling at her. As they finished ordering and the waiter left, Troy leaned over the table.

"Seriously... that dude was almost drooling! I mean, c'mon!" She giggled at his hissed whisper.

"Well, apparently he's a fan... maybe I'll be able to get us a discount." She giggled again and Troy chuckled as well.

"That would be great 'cause this please is frickin' pricy." The moment he realized how that's sounded, Troy turned bright red again. Gabriella had to be bite her lip to stop another giggle coming from her mouth. In her whole East High life she'd never seen Troy Bolton blush, neither had anyone else, and here he was blushing nervously like a normal person.

"If you think it's so pricy, than why'd you wanna go here?" She frowns slightly as she looks at him turn even redder. What was he hiding? For what was he so embarrassed? Ugh, why did she even want to know? It's not like she was in any way interested in the thoughts of Troy Bolton... or was she?

"Well... umm...." Nervously Troy scratched the back of his neck. Damn, he'd gotten himself in serious trouble. But as he looked her into the eyes he realized he'd have to be honest if he wanted to keep a small chance with her. "It's just... you're like, really famous, and really rich... you can have every boy on this freaking planet, and I'm just me." He looked at the table, therefore not noticing how her lips curved into a soft smile and a warm glow appeared in her eyes.

"So... you were self-conscious?" He bit his lip as she wanted it reconfirmed.

"Well...yeah. You must think I'm a dork." She giggled slowly as she reached over the table and took his hand, causing him to look up at her in surprise. She was about the pull back when he smiled and her nervous expression changed in a smile as well.

"I don't think you're a dork... I mean, you're the basketball captain, after all." He grinned at her teasing tone and stuck his tongue out at her, and she faked being offended before doing the same. They looked at each other, than simultaneously burst out laughing, immediately lifting the atmosphere. They heard an awkward cough and looked up to see their waiter. Gabriella bit her lip and Troy muffled his laughter behind his hand, as the waiter but their food down. As soon as he left, they started laughing again.

"You – saw – his – face?!" Gabriella managed to choke out in between loud giggles. Troy nodded and held his stomach still laughing uncontrollably. Slowly their laughing eased to eventually die down completely as they started eating in comfortable silence. Troy looked up slightly at Gabriella and for the first time noticed her plate with food. With actual **food**, not a miniature salad with dressing. As he started at it, Gabriella looked up and uncomfortable began shifting in her seat. Was there something wrong? Why was Troy gawking at her food like that? Finally, she could no longer survive the tension.

"Ehm... Troy? Is something wrong?" Immediately he looked up, and, realizing he'd been staring, quickly sat up.

"Sorry, it's just. You're actually** eating**, I've never really seen a girl do that." As Gabriella bit her lip and fidgeted with her bracelets, he quickly added. "It's a good change! I can't stand it when girls starve themselves to become thinner, especially when they're already really skinny." She looked up and smiled at him slightly, picking up her fork and continuing eating. Throughout the whole evening, they laughed, talked, joked, teased... flirted. At the end of their date Gabriella and Troy walked out of the restaurant together (after Troy paid the bill of course).

"You know... I really did have a lot of fun tonight. And you're truly an amazing girl." Gabriella shyly looked down, not used to being complimented. "Maybe... could I have your number?" Gabriella looked up shocked, to see a very nervous Troy. "I mean I'd love to repeat this sometime." Gabriella bit her lip before searching through her purse. Troy looked at her confused, what was she looking for? Finally, she pulled out a pen. She took Troy's hand and swiftly wrote down a number he assumed was hers. As she looked up she saw Troy stare at it in awe, she giggled and he looked up with a half-smile. "You know I never really expected you to actually give it."

"Well, I had a lot of fun as well. You're really, really funny! This was absolutely not what I expected at the start of this evening... in a good way." She smiled before offering him the pen, as he looked at her confused she elaborated her intentions. "I want your number as well." Troy quickly nodded and wrote his number on her hand.

"So... I'll call you?" Gabriella smiled at him, and nodded.

"I'll be waiting..." She hesitated slightly, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his cheeks quickly. Immediately after, she ran to her car and speeded away, leaving Troy to stand there with a soft smile and his hand on the place she kissed.

T&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&GT&G

Gabriella tiredly walked into the school that next Monday. She'd had a concert on both Saturday and Sunday evening, three interviews and she'd also made appearances on several popular shows. Than she'd also had to finish two essays that weren't even nearly due yet, start learning for the tests she'd had the coming week, and make all the normal homework as well on top of that. And she'd done all of that, because she was a geek.

"Gabi!" Gabriella looked up to see Taylor speed walking towards her. "I haven't heard from you all weekend!" Than she added in whisper tone. "I wanna know all about your date with Mr. Hot-Shot!" Gabriella groaned and started walking again.

"Plan 501, Tay." In the past three years, Taylor and Gabriella had made around 550 plans to deal with Troy Bolton, from which they hadn't even done 100. All those plans were saved on a USB-stick Gabriella kept in the drawer of her bedside table. It also had several other documents, unsent hate-mail addressed to either Troy, Chad, Sharpay or even any other East High student, a list with ways that were used to torture Gabriella, and loads of other things that made completely no sense and were completely useless. Plan 501 had been one of the few plans they'd actually tried, it was described as follows:

**Plan 501**

_Ignore Troy Bolton, __his 'friends', his clones, his wannabes, his hookups, his fans and Sharpay Evans at all cost._

**Warning:**_ Can cause a violent reaction from first three and last mentioned. _

_Does not get rid of insults. _

_Can cause the whole school to yell insults._

It hadn't exactly been fail proof but Gabriella was desperate enough to try it anyways. It hadn't hit her until she arrived back home and was safely in her own room, that she'd been on a date with **Troy Bolton**, **liked** it, and given him her number. After that, she'd panicked. She would never ever allow herself to like her worst enemy, her bully, Troy Bolton, East High's God, the boy all girls wanted and she could have... And there it continued some further. Even though, when Troy had texted her how much he'd liked it, she replied with how much she'd liked it as well, and than they'd texted throughout her whole busy schedule. So now she'd try plan 501 again, against her better judgment, because she was **desperate**.

"Was it that bad?" Gabriella stopped at her locker, but didn't open it. Instead, she turned to Taylor angrily.

"That bad?! Tay, it was freaking Troy 'I fuck whole East High' Bolton!" Gabriella struggled to keep her voice low and surprisingly succeeded. "And even worse, I liked it. We both had a great time and have been texting all weekend!" As she saw Taylor's look of disbelief, she grabbed her phone and handed it to her. As Taylor scrolled through her messages, she finally opened her locker and got her stuff. When she finished she shut it loudly and turned to a shocked Taylor. At the loud bang, Taylor seemed to regain consciousness and closed her mouth.

"Plan 501 it is than." And with that she handed Gabriella her phone back and together they speed-walked to homeroom. If they wanted to ignore them, they'd better avoid them, which resulted in hurrying to be early, to be there before them. Unluckily, today was the exception on the rule that Troy and Chad were always nearly late or late for homeroom.

Troy had been in homeroom for a couple of minutes already, reminiscing about his date with Vanessa, again. He wanted to remember all the details so he could tell them to the guys. Other than Chad than, he'd come over Saturday morning to play some ball and heard the whole story already. Suddenly Troy heard the door open, and he looked up to see the two people he hated most in the whole school enter the classroom. As they walked in, they ignored him and sat as far away from him as possible, which meant the two chairs closest to the door as he was seated in the back at the window. He shrugged and got back to staring out of the window and thinking about how beautiful Vanessa was. That's when he realized he'd been thinking about her the whole weekend, that he'd thinking about **one girl** for two **whole** days. And that's when **he** panicked.

Therefore the moment Chad entered the room, Troy jumped up, ran over to him, and pulled him back to his seat. As Chad stared at his panicked friend in bemusement, Troy managed to wave at his other friends before turning back to him.

"Help me!" Chad looked at Troy in surprise before realization dawned on his face.

"Troy, this was gonna happen sooner or later. For now, just be happy she seems to like you as well, and try to put some effort in your relationship." Troy looked at Chad in disbelief.

"How did you even know what I was talking about?!"

"C'mon Troy... We've been best friend since kindergarten! If there's anyone who knows you, it'd be me." Troy nodded slowly. What had Chad said? Try to put some effort in your relationship... troy wrinkled his brow, before his face cleared up and he got his phone out his pocket. Quickly he typed something to the number he'd learned by heart in less as a day. As he turned to the window, he didn't see a brunette in the front get her phone and look at it for a minute before he mouth dropped open in shock at the text...

'Hey V,

You wanna hang tonite? Just casual...My place? 7.00? I wanna see ya...

Your best date ever ;P

Troy (just in case)'

So please tell me what you think! Your reviews are the only thing that actually keep me updating within a month :P

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

OK, it's not too much. But it's good enough for this chapter I thought. I'll try updating late this week, I don't have much school stuff lately.

_Recap:_

'_Hey V,_

_You wanna hang tonite? Just casual...My place? 7.00? I wanna see ya..._

_Your best date ever ;P_

_Troy (just in case)'_

Gabriella stared at her phone in panic. She was just about to pass it to Taylor, when Miss Darbus entered the room and she quickly hid it. As Miss Darbus started her speech, Taylor looked beside her to find Gabriella looking like she was about to die. She was moving around in her seat, and kept fidgeting with her oversized t-shirt, which she'd combined with sweats, her usual attire. Gabriella was absolutely dying to show Taylor her text, but she couldn't. They were seated in the front, so Miss Darbus would see. As she looked around the room panicky, a note landed on her table. She looked beside her at Taylor, before quickly reading it.

_**What's up Gabs?**_

_I just got a text from you-know-who and he wants to hang tonight... _

_**Than don't go!**_

_But he said he wanted to see me. You know, the G__abriella-part of me doesn't want to see him... but the Vanessa-part is dying to. _

The whole class watched as the two biggest nerds in the history of East High, passed notes to each other whilst sitting in front of the class. All the time carefully watching whether Miss Darbus was looking their way, as if they were professionals. Troy followed it amused as he saw McKessie's face get frustrated, whilst Montez's stayed desperate and panicky. He was actually dying to know to see what was on those notes. He took his notebook, ripped out a paper, and quickly wrote a small message three times, throwing a note at Jason, Chad and Zeke, no longer looking at the correspondence on the front of the class.

_**G! Please don't tell me you're falling for **__**him**__**?!**_

_I'm not! _

Taylor looked up from the note and stared at Gabriella pointedly.

_I'__m not!_

_**Yeah, and I'm the queen of England!**_

_Taylor, I do not like that ... jerk!_

_**Than explain the texting to me? Huh?**_

_It's just... he was actually nice. And he acted normal, not big-headed or mean, he even told me he was insecure... he blushed Tay!_

_**He didn't?!**_

Taylor looked at Gabriella in anticipation as she threw the last note at her. She watched as Gabriella quickly read the note, looked up, nodded and wrote something on the paper again. What she didn't notice, was that their whole class was still watching, or that Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke all had identical evil smirks on their faces, or that Sharpay Evans was trying to see what they were writing. Which was really difficult seeing she'd purposely seated herself as close to Troy as possible.

_Even more... he complimented me, said he was nervous because I was a big star and he wanted to impress me! __When I walked up to him, he was checking his reflection in a __spoon!_

Taylor snorted softly, but upon realizing her mistake looked up and sighed in relief when she saw Miss Darbus was still droning on. She than looked at the class, and found everyone looking at her, she scolded at them, before getting back to her new note.

_**XD! Who knew **__**he**__** could be such a dork!!! I can assume he looked hot? Oh, btw, the whole class is watching...**_

As Gabriella read the note, her head snapped up and turned. When she was met with the intense stares of all her fellow classmates, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She than looked Troy's way, to find him, Chad, Jason and Zeke with their smirks. Immediately she realized, something was up, and since she knew they'd probably been watching as well, she expected them to wanna steal the notes. She shook her head before scribbling something on a paper and throwing it at Taylor, once she made sure Miss Darbus was still oblivious.

_I know! And yes... he looked __really hot__... :P _

_Btw, Bolton, Danforth, Cross and Baylor probably want our notes, keep them with you after class. They __**CANNOT**__ read them..._

_**Obviously, they're not **__**that **__**stupid, and they might even ask the help of Evans, and than you're doomed. **_

_Wow, thanks Tay... you're such a support... (Sarcasm... just in case you're more stupid as you seem)_

_**Always hun... oh, we've got one minute left, get rid of your notes, I will as well. **_

Quickly both girls removed the notes from their table and put them in their bags. As Troy saw this, he groaned softly, gaining the attention of his friends. As he noticed this, he made a movement with his head towards Montez and McKessie. They followed it, and upon noticing the absence of the notes, groaned softly as well. With the exception of Jason, he groaned loudly. Immediately, the whole class spinned around, and Miss Darbus finally stopped her monologue.

"Is there something, Mr. Cross?" Jason looked up, and than just realized his mistake, and looked at Troy, desperate for help. Troy sighed, and spoke up.

"It's my fault Miss D, I accidentally dropped my bag on his toe whilst pre-packing some stuff... Sorry, it won't happen again." Miss Darbus nodded, and continued her boring lecture. At the other side of the room, a hazel pair of eyes looked at him through dark-rimmed glasses. Gabriella knew Troy'd been lying... Jason had probably groaned too loudly because of a common reason the others had groaned softly about, her. And Troy had just stuck up for his friend. Normally, this annoyed her, now, she though it was cute how he defended and protected his friends. Damn, what was happening to her?!

As the bell rang, Gabriella jumped up from her stool as if she was electrified and practically ran from the room, Taylor rolling her eyes before following suit. Troy, and with him the whole watched this all in amusement. To them it was a miracle why those nerds would run out of class. After all, they** liked** school.

"Gabs! C'mon, wait up!" Taylor shouted out after her friends retreating back, and than gave up running after her. She probably find her in the girl's bathrooms anyway. She jumped as she felt a hand grab her shoulder and quickly turned around... to come face to face with none other than Troy Bolton and his followers. Her eyes roamed the people and found Danforth, the most lunkheaded, Cross, the dumbest, Baylor, the only slightly normal one. As she looked at their determined faces, she sighed realizing there were only two things that could be: basketball or Gabriella, she was guessing it would be the latter one.

"So McKessie... what was your correspondence with little Miss Montez during class about?" Troy's voice was neutral, but Taylor could easily detect the threat behind the words. The threat that had already caused her best friend so much pain. Suddenly she felt anger well up in her.

"That's none of your business, Bolton! Stay away from Gabriella!" Troy looked in surprise at the fury on the face of the girl standing before him. He'd always known she had quite a temper, but not like this! However, he knew just how to turn it into fear. In one swift movement, he slammed her in a locker, successfully shutting her up. She looked at him in anger and he raised one eyebrow. The anger disappeared and fear came in place. Before he could say anything, however, he heard a song of 3 is All fill the empty hallway. He looked around surprised before realizing it was McKessie's phone, and he let go of her.

Taylor got out her phone and without looking at the ID answered it. "What Gabs?" Immediately she held the phone half a meter from her ear, and even Troy could hear what she was saying, or rather shouting.

"Where are you?! Crisis here, remember?!" Taylor looked up slightly and upon noticing his glare, seemed to get that she wasn't aloud to tell what held her up.

"Sorry, Gabs. I got held up..." Troy nodded in appreciation, and waited for Montez's reply. He heard her sigh on the other end of the line, and smiled slightly, to immediately frown when he heard her reply.

"They cornered you after class about the notes?" Troy glared at McKessie and she obediently told her friend 'no'. "And he's glaring at you to not tell me... got it. Hand him the phone." Troy looked in shock as Taylor calmly handed him the phone, he put it to his ear and waited a second before speaking.

"What, Montez?"

"Stay the hell away from my friend Bolton... or I'll personally make sure you'll pay" Troy laughed cockily and smirked at his friends.

"And are you planning on making me pay?" There's silence and for a minute he thought he'd won, but as she started speaking again, he could hear a grin in her voice.

"You'll find out when you wake up and find yourself castrated..." And she hung up. He looked at his friends, and than at McKessie, who was grinning amusedly.

"Castration?" As his mouth fell open, she nodded apprehensively. "I though so. Well I'll be going, there's crisis after all." And with a small grin, she took her phone back and walked away. After Troy'd recovered from the shock of being threatened with castration, he quickly motioned Chad, Zeke and Jason, and followed her.

"Ok, I'm here Gabs. Shoot." Taylor looked at Gabriella's panic-stricken face and held back a sigh as she realized what she'd just gotten over herself.

"I just don't know what to do! He acted really nice, maybe there's more to him as we know... maybe we don't really know him. But at the same time, he tortured me for all those years... but still, he really seems to care..." At the last statement, Gabriella saw Taylor's eyes light up, and eagerly turned to hear what her friend was gonna say.

"Well, if he really cares, than it'll be the perfect revenge, right? Gabriella looked at her for a moment, before a small grin formed on her face and she took out her phone and started typing, leaving Taylor to roll her eyes, trust Gabriella to make something huge out of something so easily solvable. As Gabriella press send, she heard a ringtone go off. She frowned slightly, before her eyes turned huge and she ran on the hallway. There she indeed found what she'd been expecting, and she leaned against the wall and watched as Troy took his phone out of his pocket eagerly, his friends watching him surprised. He read her text, and grinned before turning to his friends.

"What did she write?" Chad looked at his friend eagerly, he wanted to be updated on the affair between his best friend and the hottest girl in the world.

"She wrote,

'Hi Troy,

Sure I wanna hang tonight.

But rather 7.30, I've got stuff to do...

xoxo V.

PS You've got chocolate chip cookies?'"

Chad looked at him weirdly and Troy quickly added. "She's got an addiction on chocolate chip cookies. I'll get them later..." He turned around and froze when he found Montez leaning against the wall, smirking at him. As he stared at her, McKessie appeared behind her, frowning.

"Why'd you run out?" Than she looked up and saw Troy standing there with his phone clutched in his hand, and on her face a similar smirk grew. "Never mind, got it. Anyways, we're already 15 minutes late for..." She frowned.

"Mathematics." Taylor nodded.

"Ok, in that case we don't have to go... it's easy anyways. Wanna get some ice-cream on the corner?" Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I'm always in for ice-cream. Oh, and from now on 501..." And with that the girls left the school grounds, leaving Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason staring after them, wondering what exactly had gotten into the geekiest girls in school to skip school, how they were supposed to pass their exams if they couldn't copy the homework form them, and what they hell they'd mend with 501...

So what you think? I'm really curious about your reaction since I slightly revealed what I'm planning with this story... so please R&R!!!!! Oh, and I'm gonna turn up the heat a little next chapter, I think that would make it slightly better. I can't go to fast however... Ok, never mind, I doubt you even get what I mean. Just review and I'll update as soon as possible!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so this is a pretty fast update, but it's not too long or too interesting. If you give me a lot of reviews I might be able to make it this fast again!

Gabriella nervously looked through her closet… she only had 30 minutes to get to Troy and she didn't know what to wear! As she bit her lip, she silently cursed herself for getting so much 'Vanessa' clothes, she didn't have a clue what to choose... Suddenly she heard her ring-tone coming from her room and she quickly walked out of her gigantic build-in closet to fetch it.

"Talk to me..." She stuck her phone between her ear and her shoulder and walked back to her closet, hesitating before walking through the hallway with skirts, and brushing through them.

"Hi Gabs!"

"Hi G!" She frowned slightly, why were Diane and Ashley calling her? She hadn't missed anything important had she? She bit her lip before leaving the skirts to look at some jeans.

"Oh, hi Di, Ash... whatcha calling for?"

"Oh, we just wanted to know who you'd been texting to all weekend?!" Gabriella bit back a sigh, typically Ashley to ask something like that. Ashley was almost a nicer version of Sharpay, only not obsessed with a guy of some sort and the colour pink. She hesitated slightly about telling them, before deciding there was no reason she shouldn't and quickly walking towards her bag collection.

"Just this guy I'd been on a date with Friday, actually I'm going over to his place in 25 minutes… You don't accidentally know anything I could wear do you?"

"OMG! You had a date?"

"Why didn't we hear sooner?! Gabs!" Gabriella giggled.

"Sorry, it just never really came up, but you've got any ideas? Please?"

"Ok, keep it simple: jeans, top, bag, ballet flats, jacket, side-ponytail, mascara, lip gloss… yet sexy: make the jeans skinny, the top tight, the bag and ballet flats matching with the top, take your leader jacket, the beige one, and maybe at some kind of accessory to your hair… oh and of course accessories in general…" Gabriella grinned at Diane's response, trust her to know exactly what to wear.

"Ok, I'll do that. But I gotta go, get ready… Love you, guys, see you tomorrow at the photo-shoot!"

"Okay, Gabs, bye, but I want all the details tomorrow!"

"Also from Friday! Love you and see you tomorrow!" Quickly Gabriella hang up before walking back to the jeans, she hesitated slightly before picking a dark-blue skinny jeans. She than walked to the tops where she picked out a colourful one that was tied behind her neck. She kept her shoes and bag a simple white, to avoid too much colour in her outfit. All in all, she picked and put it on in five minutes, leaving her 15 minutes to get to Troy's. Quickly she put on some mascara, a soft pink lip-gloss, put her hair in the side-ponytail adding a white headband, and put in small pink flower earrings and some silver bracelets on her right arm, before grabbing her jacket and running down the stairs.

"Mum, I'm going!" Gabriella, once again, tried to escape the house without her mothers' inspection. The last time had not only annoyed her, but also taken more time as she was willing to lose now, considering there were now only had 10 minutes left, and she actually wasn't exactly sure where Troy's house was, as she realized suddenly.

"Wait a minute, Mija…" But of course she wasn't to be so lucky… Gabriella sighed as she turned to see her mum come to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked at her outfit, and than made a movement with her hand for Gabriella to turn. She quickly obeyed, and she nodded. "You look pretty." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Thanks mum," She lent forwards and pecked her cheek. "Gotta go, don't wait up for me!" And than she ran out of the door. As Gabriella bolted into her car, she tried to remember Troy's address, and after a couple of seconds it came back to her and she quickly started the engine. Gabriella frantically drove through the familiar streets, and slowly started remembering the houses she'd only walked by occasionally. She drew a halt as she saw Troy's house number and parked her car on the drive. The moment she stepped outside of her car, Gabriella heard yelling coming from the backyard, curiously, she followed it.

"C'mon, Chad! Get out! I'm not gonna give you a rematch, again… just accept that I'm way better than you are and get the hell out of here!" That was definitely Troy's voice, and apparently he was trying to get Chad away, who wouldn't budge because he wanted a rematch because Troy beat him at basketball… weird.

"Ah, c'mon Hoops! You can't throw me out of my own house!" Gabriella stopped at the opened backyard door, and watched as Troy looked at Chad weirdly. Both of them where wearing shorts and wife beaters.

"Ehm… Chad, this is my house." Gabriella muffled her laugh at Danforth's stupidness, she'd have to tell Taylor latter… but she'd have to tell her everything latter anyways. Chad looked at Troy in disbelief before exclaiming his protest loudly.

"Well, yeah, but we're brothers, man, so it's my house as well, plus I practically live here." Before Troy could answer that, a woman standing in the doorway of the backdoor interrupted. Gabriella hadn't noticed her earlier and judging the faces of the boys, neither had they. She thought it must be Troy's mother, she had his eyes… or he hers, really.

"Nothing more true… but you better get going nevertheless, 'cause Troy's 'not-really-a-date-just-a-something-more-as-a-friend-coming-over' is standing there…" Gabriella flushed as the woman pointed her way, and all heads turned.

"I, well… I heard voices, so I, well, followed them." Troy grinned at her, whilst Chad simply stared, making her rather uncomfortable. She shuffled on her feet nervously, and stared at the floor. She'd never gotten used to people staring at her like that, it was unnerving.

"Ehm… well, Chad this is Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Chad, remember, from the party? He's my best friend." Gabriella shook Chad's hand, whilst he still stood staring at her wide-eyed and jaw on the floor. She bit my lip to hold her laughter, and saw Troy fight to keep his face straight as well. It was just unbelievingly amusing to see the normally so wild, hyperactive and loud Chad Danforth, standing there completely frozen on the spot in shock. Troy and Gabriella managed to contain their laughter for another five seconds, than Troy burst out laughing and Gabriella started giggling behind her hand. At the sudden sounds, Chad seemed to regain consciousness, and shook his head, before turning bright red. He quickly said a goodbye to Troy, who had tears in his eyes and was doubling over in laughter, avoided Gabriella's eyes and ran towards the fence and jumped over it. After several more minutes of laughter, she was finally able to talk again, and used that to clear up the weird detail in Chad's departure.

"Why did he jump over the fence?" Troy looked at her, whilst wiping the tears from his eyes, and Gabriella noticed how blue his eyes really were. I mean, yeah, she'd heard the cheerleaders talk about how beautiful his eyes were, so bright blue, but she'd only ever seen them in a darker shade, filled with hatred.

"He lives next door… oh, that was just great." He let out a last chuckle before looking her in the eye. "Ehm, do you wanna get inside?" She quickly nodded, and smiled at him. He grinned back and started walking, Gabriella following behind. First, he led her through the living room, which was huge, with a flat-screen and two couches and all kinds of game-computer-thingies. Than he led her through the dining room, which was simple with a long black and table and black chairs, into the kitchen. The moment they arrived there, Troy turned to the fridge and emptied about half of it. As he turned around and was met with Gabriella's disbelieving stare, he turned bright red.

"What?! I'm a growing boy, I need food! And I don't wanna have to walk up and down from my room…" Gabriella grinned at him in amusement, he stuck out his tongue, she rolled her eyes playfully. Troy let out a dry chuckle, before shaking his head and walking into the hallway, up the stairs, to the attic, that was apparently his room. As she entered after him, Gabriella realized this** was** his room. Everywhere where the colours of East High, there was a basketball painted on his headboard, a miniature basket hoop on the back of the door and a couple of pictures of him playing basketball or him with his friends on a dresser. Overall, it was quite overwhelming for someone with as little school spirit as her…

"Earth to Vanessa…" Her head snapped around at the sound of Troy's voice and found him grinning at me. Gabriella blushed slightly, realizing she'd been staring at his room quite long. "You wanna watch a movie or something?" She nodded. He stood up and walked to dresser, where he opened the highest drawer, which was completely filled with DVD's. "Ok… ehm…you wanna pick?" She hesitated slightly before nodding, and walking up to him. She looked in the drawer and found it to contain mostly horror and action movies, but also a fair share of comedies. Now, she hated horror, enjoyed action, but was an absolute sucker for comedies! So she looked through those, and in the end picked out one she didn't know yet. She handed it to Troy, who plopped it into the DVD-player, put the television on, and plopped down on the bed. When Gabriella didn't immediately follow, he motion with his hand for her to join him. She hesitated slightly, but than thought, 'What the heck', and made herself comfortable beside him.

Troy stared at the screen, all the while extremely aware that he was lying next to Vanessa in **his** bed. That gave so many possibilities, so much chances. But he'd have to take things slow, if he wanted this to be a real relationship and no hook-up or stupid fling. He turned his head and watched as she laughed at the movie. The sound of it was like music in his ears. Ok, wait, what was that?! The sound of it was like music to his ears, that was just creepy. C'mon, maybe she looked really cute when she laughed, she'd show all her perfect white teeth, and there would appear cute little dimples in her cheeks… Man, was he deep down. He turned his attention to the screen, and just than she pointed to it.

"You see that guy, there, in the back?" Troy frowned slightly, before he realized who she was talking about. It was a short, middle-aged guy, with a fat stomach and a stubble of a few days, who looked rather unhygienic.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He looks just like you." Troy turned at her in horror and shock, and she erupted in a fit of giggles at his expression. Quickly he grabbed a handful of the popcorn he'd brought and threw it on her. She gasped in shock, but before she could do anything else, he was already on top of her and tickling her sides. Immediately she burst out laughing again.

"Troy! Stop it! Stop… tickling… me!" Gabriella struggled to get the words out as he was still tickling her merciless.

"Not until you say: Troy Bolton is the hottest guy alive."

"Never!" Immediately Troy started tickling her even more and her giggles increased as well, causing her to get out of breath, as he still sat on top of her, laughing as well.

"OK! Troy Bolton is the hottest guy alive!" As Troy stopped tickling her, Gabriella's giggles subsided and slowly died out, breathing heavily she looked up at him, and it was than he realized their position. But instead of hurriedly getting off and trying to rub of the awkwardness with a comment, he placed both of his arms next to her shoulders and slowly leaned closer, watching as her eyes closed before closing his as well, their lips only inches apart.

So, REVIEW!!! Btw, I'm also staring on a fanfic for Harry Potter, Diary of Ginny Weasley, soon. Just if any of you are interested…


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so I realize I haven't update in like, forever, and I'm truly sorry for that. I'm working really hard to keep my marks high for school, otherwise my parents are taking my computer...:( So yeah, therefore I don't really have a lot of time to write, and if I write I tend to work on other things as well... but there's an update now, she enjoy it!

_Recap:_

"_Troy! Stop it! Stop… tickling… me!" Gabriella struggled to get the words out as he was still tickling her merciless. _

"_Not until you say: Troy Bolton is the hottest guy alive." _

"_Never!" Immediately Troy started tickling her even more and her giggles increased as well, causing her to get out of breath, as he still sat on top of her, laughing as well. _

"_OK! Troy Bolton is the hottest guy alive!" As Troy stopped tickling her, Gabriella's giggles subsided and slowly died out, breathing heavily she looked up at him, and it was than he realized their position. But instead of hurriedly getting off and trying to rub of the awkwardness with a comment, he placed both of his arms next to her shoulders and slowly leaned closer, watching as her eyes closed before closing his as well, their lips only inches apart. _

"HOOPS!!" Immediately both Gabriella's and Troy's eyes flew open. Troy hurriedly got off her whilst she awkwardly avoided his eyes. Troy walked over to the window opened it and leaned out of it to shout at Chad.

"Chad, you stupid idiot!" Chad looked at his best friend in surprise, he'd only wanted to ask whether they could go play some more basketball after Vanessa had left, and there was no reason for Troy to get so mad at him... Troy leaned further out of the window, and Chad did the same on his side of the gap, when they where a meter apart, Troy resumed in a much softer voice. "I was about to kiss her, you idiot!"

Chad's eyes grew wide at his friends words, and his mouth fell open in shock, unluckily this was not all, seeing Chad had been hanging dangerously far out of the window when shock took over, he tumbled forwards. The moment Troy saw this, he lunged forwards and grabbed his best friend's hands, attempting to drag him through his window now.

In his room, Gabriella was still sitting on his bed in shock. Troy Bolton had been about to kiss her. **Troy Bolton**. Worse, she hadn't pulled away. **She**'d been about to kiss Troy Bolton as well. And she actually **wanted** to. Even worse, she wasn't mad at Troy for trying to kiss her, she was mad at Chad for **interrupting**. What was happening to her?! Just than, she heard the struggle at the window. She looked up, and saw Troy practically hanging out of the window, apparently trying to pull something up. Quickly she stood up and walked over, only to see the thing Troy was trying to pull up was his best friend. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed one of Chad's hands as well. She didn't think Chad would appreciate falling from the third floor, neither did she think Troy would appreciate him doing so. Together they managed to get Chad through the window, and the three of them landed on Troy's floor, panting heavily.

"Ok... that... was... a... close... escape... dude..." Troy looked at his best friend panting. He'd never actually realized how heavy Chad was, before he had to drag him through his window. Chad looked at him, his face still slightly pale.

"Yeah, thanks Hoops. You too, Vanessa." Gabriella smiled at Chad before turning back to Troy. It was quite heroic how he'd saved his friends. She'd never really realized how close those two actually were. She'd always thought their friendship was really platonic, but now she'd seen Troy hang out of his window trying to stop his best friends from falling three floors, she thought otherwise.

Chad looked at Vanessa, he thought it was very obvious from the way she looked at his best friend that she liked him. And he was very,** very** sorry for interrupting what would've been their first kiss. Even though he was sure Troy would get there eventually. He adverted his eyes and looked through the room. He could see popcorn laying on the ground and the bed, from which the sheets were wrinkled, and on the television his favorite comedy was playing. His eyes lit up.

"I love this movie!" He plopped on the bed and opened a bag of chips, immediately shoving a handful into his mouth, unaware of the fact that both Troy and Gabriella were staring at him open mouthed. Troy turned to Gabriella, and raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking 'Do you mind?', she shrugged as if saying 'Not really'. Troy nodded and stood up and plopped next to Chad, Gabriella followed him. After half an hour of sitting like that, watching the movie, Chad suddenly pointed towards the screen.

"You see that guy?" Troy and Gabriella looked, immediately Gabriella burst out laughing. Chad had pointed at a short, middle-aged guy, with a fat stomach and a stubble of a few days, who looked rather unhygienic; exactly the same guy she'd pointed at and compared Troy with not even an hour previously. Troy looked at her in surprise, but as he realized why she was laughing turned it into a playful glare before moving on top of her to tickle her again. The moment Gabriella realized what he was about to do, she tried to escape, but in vain, and a second later Chad watched as his best friend sat on top of a world famous star tickling her whilst she attempted to wriggle free whilst laughing hysterically.

"You now the magic words!" Troy looked at the beautiful girl underneath, a smile on his face. He really did like her, she was fun to hang with, he was comfortable with her, she wasn't as air-headed as most of his hook-ups, but neither was she as boring or annoying as Montez, above that she was absolutely gorgeous and extremely hot.

"I've already said them once!" Gabriella looked at Troy through the tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember laughing this hard for a very long time. Sure, she and Taylor had fun, but not 'till the point her stomach was aching, she had tears in her eyes, could barely walk, was completely out of breath and could just speak. It was a completely new experience, she extremely enjoyed. Especially since it was with Troy, and he was absolutely gorgeous and sitting on top of her… Ok, she was just gone ignore that last thought, just ignore that last thought- All thoughts suddenly cleared from her head as Troy increased his tickles and her laughing became even louder.

"Well than just say them again!"

"Troy Bolton is the hottest guy alive…" Troy grinned satisfactorily and rolled off her.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Troy!" Troy looked beside him. Gabriella had sat up straight, had crossed her arms, and was now pouting in the most adorable way. "You're a meanie, you now that?!" He laughed softly and reached over Chad in the pile of food.

"Can I make it up with some chocolate chip cookies?" Immediately Gabriela lunged for the package, as she got it, she smiled at Troy, pecked him on the cheek, thanked him and than returned to the movie. Troy grinned at her before turning his head, and finally noticing Chad staring at them with a wide-opened mouth again. "Shut it, Chad, otherwise you'll catch flies." A soft giggle came from his other side and he turned again. But Gabriella had simply been laughing about the movie, he watched as she tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. She was beautiful… and his, soon. Or so he hoped.

________________________________________________________________________

"So… I had fun tonight…" Gabriella looked at her shoes. Somehow, it was so much easier as looking at Troy. She and Troy were standing next to her car, they'd spent the whole evening just hanging out, eating, joking around… it was so… normal. And it kind of confused her seeing no more than 5 hours ago she still hated both Troy's and Chad's guts, whilst now they almost seemed… friends. Plus, she'd almost kissed Troy, and couldn't wait to actually do it now. So she just resumed the staring at her feet, desperately whishing she knew what to do.

"Yeah, I had as well… We should really meet up again soon. I'm not really into not seeing you for that long again, it would do serious damage to my phone bill, and I still haven't convinced my parents they should pay it…" She giggled softly, and Troy looked at her. She seemed nervous. Maybe she was remembering their almost-kiss, like him. He whished it hadn't happened... not the kissing-thing, but the interrupting-thing. Ever since he'd been longing to know the taste of those luscious lips.

"You're so right. Maybe you can come backstage at my concert coming Friday." Wait… NO! She hadn't just proposed that. She didn't want him there. Or did she? Oh my, she really needed to talk to Taylor. But maybe he wouldn't be able to come, maybe he wouldn't want to, maybe he wouldn't be aloud to, maybe-

"Yeah! I'd love to! But, can I maybe bring some friends? We usually hang out on Friday, and they'd be totally pissed if I just ditched them…" – he'd just come… Damn. And if she didn't watch out, she'd have Baylor, Cross and Danforth as well, if not the whole basketball team, or even the whole school. Damn.

"Well… I'll first have to ask the girls… you know, Ashley and Diane…" Troy quickly nodded. He was ecstatic. He was going to a concert of 3 is All, and he might even be able to bring his friends, he was gonna see his crush within a week and could stare at her for a whole evening, plus she seemed to wanna see him almost as much as he wanted to see her.

"That's ok… man, this is awesome! Well, than, I guess I'll see you Friday, and I'll text you tomorrow!"

"Yeah ok… I'll be waiting." She smiled up at him cheekily, and their eyes locked. For just a second time seemed to stop. Gabriella just looked into his eyes, drowning in them, momentarily forgetting everything, just looking at those wonderful, amazingly blue eyes. Troy was looking back at her in the same, dreamy, fashion, only wondering how her eyes could be so big and chocolately. Than time went on, and Troy lent down. Immediately, Gabriella's eyes closed and she reached up, as Troy also closed his eyes again. Than their lips met, and it felt like nothing else would ever matter again. Gabriella's arms went up and wound around his neck, as Troy softly pressed her with her back against her car, his hands on her hips. As his tongue softly traced her lips, she hesitantly opened her mouth, but soon their tongues were entangled in a passionate fight for dominance. They were so caught up in their kiss, they didn't notice the next door's window at the upper floor open again, and a curly head appear. Neither did they see Chad quickly stuffing his fist in his mouth and than back away into his room, before starting on a silent happy dance for his best friend. As the need for air became too much for both, they pulled away. Slowly Gabriella's hand glided down from Troy's neck to his chest and than she softly pushed him away from her, so there were at least some inches in between their bodies. She looked up at him with a small smile, before opening her car door. She looked at him, and Troy looked back, nervous racing through him. Why wasn't she talking? Was his kiss bad? Hadn't she wanted to kiss him? Did she regret it?

"I'll be waiting…" It was merely a whisper before she stepped into her car. He backed away from it, and smiled at her softly, waving with one hand. She smiled back at him, and backed out of the driveway. Troy stood there until the lights of her car disappeared and he was suddenly brought out of his wonderful daze.

"WOW, dude! You frickin' lucky bastard! Seriously, you ask her to be your girlfriend, or I'll do it for you!" Troy grinned up at the head of his best friend, several feet higher as his.

"Don't worry, you won't have to." And with that he walked back into the house, anxious plans circling his mind.

________________________________________________________________________

"Yes…?" The answer she gave to the phone was groggily. But Gabriella considered she wasn't the one to blame, was it really her fault she stayed at Troy's late? Or that after he texted her within an hour, she could no longer sleep, and stayed up texting with him? Ok, so maybe it was… It was Troy fucking Bolton, after all. He was a god… a spectacular kissing one, that was.

"Gabriella? Where are you?" Taylor's voice sounded unusually concerned. Gabriella frowned slightly.

"How do you mean, where am I? I'm in bed, I'm pretty damn tired as well…" She stifled a yawn a looked through her room. It seemed different as usually when she woke up.

"Gabs! We have homeroom in half an hour!" Immediately Gabriella sat upright in her bed.

"What?!"

"How can you forget school, Gabi?"

"Well it might have something to do with my eventful night with Danforth and Bolton…" Gabriella shot out of bed, phone pressed between her head and shoulder. She ran towards her closet, before realizing it was 'Vanessa's', and quickly running to the other one. At the same time, Taylor let out an aggravated sigh.

"How can that get you that much out of your system? Never mind, just hurry!" And than she hung up. Meanwhile Gabriella was halfway a pair of grey sweats, and hopped to grab a white tank top. As she'd put both on, she quickly grabbed a black hoodie, put on her glasses and pulled her hair in a messy bun. Than she raced down the stairs, running into the kitchen she grabbed some breakfast bars and the change lying on the counter, to buy some lunch later. She quickly walked out of the door whilst pulling on the hoodie, before pausing midway, and running back again. She raced back up the stairs to get the forgotten backpack. As she ran into her room and gripped the bag, she noticed her phone lying on her bedside table, where she'd left it at about three in the morning. She grabbed that as well, and than ran to her car. Swiftly she sat behind the steer, and started the engine. She needed twenty minutes to get to school, and also twenty minutes until the last bell would go, signalling her first time being late for other reasons as Bolton.

As she pulled up in the school parking lot, she immediately noticed its emptiness, and rightly assumed the bell had indeed already rung. She ran through the doors, and speed walked through the empty halls to her homeroom, which, naturally, was on the other side of the school. As she finally reached its corridor, she was so focused on the fact she was late, she didn't notice two other figures running from the opposite direction. That is, until she collided with one.

"Ow, watch it Montez!" Great, just her luck… Out of all people in the whole fucking school, she just had to collide with Bolton, of all people! She really wasn't in the mood for him, much less in her confusing state. Confusing stare meaning: her Vanessa persona seemed to be falling for him, and had kissed him only a night previously, whilst her Gabriella persona still hated his guts.

"Just get out of my, I'm not in the mood, Bolton." She attempted to get past his broad shoulders into the classroom, in vain. Before she'd even moved he'd already pushed her back, sending her crashing into the floor.

"Now, that's not the proper way to talk to the Captain, now, is it?" She glared up at Chad. It was unimaginable she'd saved him from falling three floor not even 24 hours ago. Or that she'd joked with him, hung out with him, had fun with him… Who'd ever thought that her two personas could differ so much?

"I don't care! Just let me frickin' pass!" Chad looked slightly taken aback by her outburst, but Troy simple smirked in her direction. The wonderful colour of his eyes she only just noticed, already back to its darker, hating shade. She stood up, her arm hurt were she'd landed on it, but she knew better than to show it. It would only make sure that the next punch thrown her way would land there. Oh the joy of being bullied. Uhum.

"What if I don't want to…? Montez?" Troy looked at her challengingly. She'd knew she'd probably pay, but right now she was so seriously pissed that she honestly couldn't care less!

"I don't care! Move!" Troy's eyes darkened even more, 'till a dangerous, almost black colour. But before the fight could really escalate, the door of the classroom opened, and Miss Darbus appeared in the doorway. She looked at the three students before her sternly.

"So nice of the three of you to join us… Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, Miss Montez… Next time it's detention, be warned. And now, get inside!" As Troy and Chad walked in before her, they both send her a glare, promising her that they'd get their revenge. However, Gabriella stopped caring about that, the moment she walked into the classroom and caught the stare of her very best friend. She gulped silently, that look could only mean one thing: 'Tell me everything'.

REVIEW!!!!

So, I know it's no spectacular ending, or a cliffhanger or anything, but a lot did happen in this chapter. I mean, Troy and Gabi's first kiss. Or rather Troy and V's first kiss… Plus some friendship bonding between Chad and V, and Gabi's getting really confused over her feelings for Troy, whilst Troy has already embraced the idea of liking Vanessa… :S… Anyways, R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone. I don't know whether this is any use, since I don't think anyone is still reading this, since I'm updating so frequently (cough, cough). 

So, I feel really guilty for leaving you all hanging for sooooo long. I realize it's been almost a month since I last updated, and I'm so sorry. It's just that I'm really busy with schoolwork and also I'm kinda losing interest in the story. I'm not putting it on HIATUS, don't worry, from now on I'm going to update once every two weeks. 

"WHAT?!" Gabriella cringed as she the other people in the cafeteria stared at their table. She'd surprisingly been able to ignore Taylor during classes, by pretending to pay attention, but during lunch break she hadn't been able to escape an interrogation from her best friend. So she'd stuffed everything that happened into a couple of sentences, Taylor had screamed, and that's where they were now. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ssst! Not the whole school has to hear it, Tay." Even after the hushed whisper, Taylor kept staring at her in pure disbelief, so she got up and pulled Taylor with her as she walked out of the cafeteria. As she walked through the halls, she wondered how it came that she hadn't blushed this time, contrary to the other times Taylor had pulled an Evans. Finally Gabriella found what she'd been looking for, an unlocked classroom. Quietly she entered, pulling Taylor with her. She let go of her hand, and walked to a table, she sat down on it, before facing Taylor again. The disbelieving expression was still on her face, just like someone had smeared permanent glue over her face. Gabriella sighed.

"I know it's hard to come around everything, but it's just..." She desperately sought for words, she bit her lip and than looked at Taylor again. "When I'm with them, I'm Vanessa, completely Vanessa. I just put Gabriella on complete lockdown, because I don't want to give myself away. But therefore, as Vanessa, I don't hate them. And therefore I get in these shitty situations." Taylor rolled her eyes, and softly started laughing. Gabriella looked at her offended. "It's not funny, Tay!" And than Taylor just full out laughed.

"Yes it is! You have kissed **Troy fucking Bolton**! An amazingly good, tongue-including, mind blowing kiss! And you** hate** him!" Gabriella looked at her in disbelief, still not really getting the humour in it all. "You've invited him to your concert! Omg, this is the messiest thing we've ever been in..." Slowly, and against her will, Gabriella started laughing as well. Taylor was right: this situation was just too weird. I mean,** her** kissing **Bolton**??? She started laughing harder, as did Taylor, and within no time tears where streaming down their faces, was Taylor lying on the floor, and Gabriella clinging to a desk as no to either. After several minutes of just laughing, their giggles finally died down.

"Omg, you're right: this is a fucking amazing mess I've created." Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes, this was the second time in two days she'd laughed until she cried. Her life was surely improving.

"Ya think?" Gabriella playfully glared at Taylor for her sarcastic remark, but smiled nonetheless.

"The main thing is, how am I gonna get out of it?" Taylor shrugged.

"I don't think you're going to anytime soon, personally. Sorry." She quickly added after she saw Gabriella's frustrated glance in her direction. Gabriella absentmindedly shook waved it her hand.

'It's ok. You're probably right, anyways." She sighed deeply and than got up. "Wanna get back the cafeteria? I need more food, I'm practically starving!" Taylor laughed.

"You always need food!" Gabriella rolled their eyes, and put her arm through Taylor's. Together they walked out of the classroom.

________________________________________________________________________

"I can't do this Tay!" Gabriella was searching through a pile of clothes, her cell phone on speaker. She had to decide what to wear to her concert tonight, but instead was panicking over Troy and Chad coming to it. Unluckily, Ashley and Diane hadn't found any trouble in Troy coming, since they wanted to know everything about him after Gabriella had told them he was the one she'd been on a date with, and above that had agreed that one of his friends could come to. Obviously that had been Chad.

"Calm down, Gabs. They've seen you perform before, and they loved it, remember? It's after that Bolton asked you out! The only real difference is that Bolton crushes you now… well, and you him, but that's a detail." Gabriella nodded towards her mirror reflection.

"You're right, Tay. Thank you so much. I really wouldn't know what I'd do without you! Bye, love you!" After Taylor had said her goodbye, Gabriella hung up and than looked in her mirror to take in her outfit. She and the girls had decided they wanted red outfits this time, daring red and jean. Therefore she wore jean hotpants with red tights underneath and plain red four-inch heels, above that she had a red halter. She sat at her dressing table, and slowly started combing her hair. When she'd finished it in its loose curls, she started on her make up. A simple foundation to start with, eye liner around her eyes, smoky eyes, mascara, soft blushing cheeks, and a sparkling lip gloss, to finish it all off she put small diamonds in her ear. She checked the time, 6.10; she had five minutes left until she had to leave. She got up and packed a couple of things she'd need; her purse, lip gloss in it, cell phone- oh, she had a new text message from Troy! Quickly Gabriella read it, and slowly her lips curved in a smile.

_Hey V!_

_You wouldn't believe how hyper I get with the prospect of going to your concert! Let alone flying there together with you in a private yet!_

_Even though, I'm nothing compared to Chad, he's never been to __Phoenix and he's just eaten 5 ton of candy… You're warned!_

_Anyways, I'll see you in a bit._

_x Troy_

She put her cell phone in her purse and walked down the stairs.

"I'm going mum!" She grabbed a jacket and put it on.

"OK, love you Mija!" The only times she wasn't inspected by her mum; when she had a concert. Her mum had accepted that when she had a concert, she simply had to dress like it, whether her mum thought it was appropriate clothing or not. Therefore, she avoided seeing Gabriella's outfits as much as she could. Gabriella walked out the door and to her car. She sat behind the wheel, drove out of the driveway and in no time was on her way to the airport. As she came there, she stepped out of the car, and walked towards a side entrance that led to the stretch the planes let off, and where her jet stood. Or **her **jet, the jet she'd hired for the night. She walked up to it, and after showing her ID, was helped in. Inside she did not only find the luxurious furniture of the jet, but also two hyper 17-year olds. Troy and Chad were screaming at each other how amazing they though the jet was, both jumping on a seat.

"Hi guys." Immediately Troy and Chad froze. Slowly they turned their heads in her direction, and once they saw her immediately blushed dark red. She chuckled softly. "Chill. The first time I was on a private jet, I also jumped on the seats, and me, Di and Ash had a pillow fight, drunk all these expensive and really gross cocktails, stuffed ourselves with chocolate chip cookies, sung karaoke… it was really cool." Troy grins at her and walks over to give her a hug.

"Hi V." She grinned at him, before waving at Chad, who seemed unsure what to do.

"Hi Chad!" He breathed a sigh of relief and waved back with a grin. Troy pulled out of the hug and draped his arm around her nonchalantly, barely suppressing a triumphant yell as she doesn't shrug it off.

"Hi Van." Gabriella looks at Chad in surprise.

"Van?" Immediately Chad feels the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Well, yeah. You know, I give all of my friends a nickname with exclusive rights to me… like Troy, I, and only I, call him Hoops… but if you don't like it I could-"

"I love it… And I will allow no one else to call me that." Gabriella smiles at him, and Chad grins back at her. Troy looks at the way his friend interacts with what he hopes is his future girlfriend. It's funny, how Vanessa seems so comfortable around both of them, and even Chad is slowly getting over the fact she's insanely famous. "Shouldn't you give me a special nickname? Or do you not do that?" Gabriella's head is turns toward Troy's, she's not sure what exactly made her ask that, probably just the curiousness for an answer.

"Well, I, ehm… I usually don't. But for you I'll make an exception." Immediately a big grin broke out on Gabriella's face. Troy frowned slightly, he didn't know what to call her, except, maybe… but Chad was still here. He glanced at Chad, who got the hint and sneaked away. Gabriella looked at him impatiently.

"So, what's my nickname?" He grinned at her.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?" Gabriella really didn't know why she wanted to know so bad, but somehow she knew it was gonna be important. It would show her what he wanted, just friends with benefits, only benefits, or a boyfriend-girlfriend… with Troy Bolton, you never know. Troy gulped; this was it, win or lose…

"I was thinking… maybe Baby V…" He looked at her nervously, and saw her frown slightly.

"Why Baby V?" He scratched his neck unconsciously. She liked him, of course she did, she'd kissed him back, after all.

"Well, I already call you V, and I'd like you to be my baby…" Gabriella frowned, was he…? He wasn't, was he?

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe…" Gabriella smiled; revenge! She would never ever date Troy Bolton, never in hell, I mean **her**, c'mon! Why would she ever-

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." That came out wrong. Troy grinned at her and put his other arm around her and before she knew his lips where on hers. And involuntary she kissed back. Slowly her arms traded over his chest to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue traced her lower lip softly and she hungrily opened her mouth, sliding her tongue over his. After several minutes of massaging each other tongues, they heard a soft cough behind them. They ignored it. Another, louder, cough. Gabriella frowned slightly, but still didn't respond.

"Hello! Guys! Grossed out best friend standing here!" Immediately they pulled back; Gabriella was looking at the floor, red headed, and Troy uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck again.

"Hi Chad… didn't see you there…" Gabriella looked at Troy in horror, and Troy almost hit himself for the head for the lightly made comment. All the while Chad was looking at them in amusement, hardly believing they were so embarrassed; after all, he was gonna see them make out a lot more. He shook his head slightly and walked up to Troy.

"Congrats, Hoops." Gabriella watched as the boys did a very complicated looking handshake, in which they clapped their hands together multiple times and bumped chests. (**AN: Like at the start of 'The Boys Are Back'**) She frowned slightly.

"What was that?" Troy liked up, and grinned at her.

"It's our special handshake… we made it up when we were like, six. We've been friends since kindergarten." He added at her confused face, she nodded before smiling slightly.

"You guys are really close, aren't ya?" Troy and Chad looked at each other, before nodding, and chorusing a 'yeah'. Gabriella giggled softly and plopped down into a chair. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna do anything until the end of the flight, I gotta prepare for my show, and my preparation consists of doing nothing. And when I see nothing, I mean nothing… and eating, but that doesn't really count." She quickly added, before leaning back into her chair, and closing her eyes. Preparation can start.

________________________________________________________________________

"OMG, you're so amazing out there!" Gabriella smiled at Troy and lightly pecked him on the lips. Behind her Ashley and Diane wolf-whistled, and she rolled her eyes as she stuck her tongue at them, before turning back to Troy. Who, in his turn, added over her head. "You were good too." After the comment he turned back to her, and lent his forehead against hers. "I still can't believe you're actually my girlfriend." Gabriella smiled, before murmuring to herself,

"Neither can I." She couldn't. She really couldn't get through how she could've possibly been so stupid to say yes. But than again, she wasn't exactly complaining either. She and Troy (and Chad, but that's not important right now) were having the greatest fun in the jet, occasionally kissing, joking around… pretty much the same as Monday; except for the kissing part, of course. Up till now, Troy seemed the perfect boyfriend, on the other hand, he had only been that for what, three hours? Just as Troy was gonna say something again, Ashley interrupted them.

"V, your cell's going off. It's probably Tay." Gabriella nodded and quickly dashed for her cell phone, not noticing the look Chad and Troy shared. Over Gabriella's head, Chad mouthed, 'Who's 'Tay'?' Troy shrugged and mouthed back, 'No idea.' Before walking to his best friend, as he saw Gabriella wince as he heard a loud screech through the phone. Apparently, 'Tay' was some kinda Sharpay.

"You boy, are probably the most lucky guy on the planet!" Chad grinned at him; most of the concert he'd been either gaping at 3 is All from backstage or jumping around like a hyperactive four year old, but he was slowly getting more comfortable around the girls.

"I know!" Troy glanced over at Gabriella, who seemed to be in a heated discussion. "I can't believe she said yes." He added softly. He couldn't. He couldn't get through why the hottest girl on the planet was now dating him, Troy Bolton. Before he'd met her, no, before she'd turned him down, he wouldn't have doubted she would say yes to him. He wouldn't have doubted he was able to fuck her right there and then, but now he knew better. Vanessa wasn't like other girls, she didn't see him as a king, or a god; to her he was Troy, just Troy. And somehow, instead of bothering him, the thought actually pleased him. For once, he was been judged for who he was, not for what he could, or his place on top of the food chain.

"Girls, you're on in 1 minute, be ready!" Immediately Gabriella ended her phone call, hopped to Troy to give him a quick peck on the lips, before running to Ashley and Diane, ready to rock the house again.

During the second half of the concert, Troy stayed quiet. Watching mesmerized, at the beautiful girl he that was now his. It was quite the contrary to the first half, in which he'd been screaming and jumping and signing and dancing… now he just watched. Not that he liked this half less, or that was tired, he was used staying up much later as this, he just enjoyed it to simply watch her. Follow her movements, see the happiness vibrating from her…

On stage, Gabriella was hardly aware of Troy's eyes on her. She was just focusing on singing, dancing, performing. It was almost impossible to think back and realize that a year back, half a year even a couple of months back, this wasn't her life. Back than, she had one friend, a good one, mind that, but only one. Now, she could add Ashley and Diane and possibly even Chad to that. Before, she didn't have any confidence, now she'd stood up (against) Troy Bolton and weekly performed in front of thousands of people. A couple of months ago, no boy would ever look at her twice, most likely actually look away fast at the sight of her, but now… boys across the planet thought she was hot and she had the boy every girl wanted (except her, mind that!). Her life had changed so drastically, and her former peacefully and organized life was now chaotic and messy… but she loved. 'Cause for the first time in her life, she realized standing there on stage in front of all those people, knowing** her** boyfriend to be backstage, Gabriella Montez lived.

So I hope you enjoyed, it and please review! Even though I know I don't really deserve it. I'll update in two weeks!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I know I'm a week late, and I'm very, very sorry. I'm not gonna make promises on my updates anymore, my life's just to hectic for that, sorry. Enjoy the chapter!

Btw, I wanna thank** Squirrelflightlover** for the cookies... I loved them... :D

"So, what were you arguing on the phone over before?" The concert had ended and Troy and Gabriella were strolling through a park not far from the theater. Of course Gabriella first changed into more casual clothes, so now she wore a simple washed skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black cardigan over it, she hadn't changed her shoes so she still wore her red four-inch heels. In this outfit she matched perfectly with Troy, who wore jeans with a plain white shirt that had the upper buttons loose, matched with his white sneakers. As Gabriella was playing with Troy's fingers, which were intertwined with hers, it took her a moment to progress the question, and even than she didn't get what Troy was talking about.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him confused and Troy smiled slightly at the endearing expression.

"After the first half of your concert, the girls said 'Tay' was on the phone, and you got in some kinda heated discussion with her... what was it about?" Immediately Gabriella turned bright red and locked her gaze on the ground; it had been Taylor on the phone, and they'd a fight over Troy, because Taylor couldn't get why she would be dating him now, and refused to believe that Gabriella didn't either. However, she wasn't really jumping to tell Troy that her Best Friend for Life hated him, because he was bullying** her**... She could totally imagine what would happen. 'Well, it was Taylor, you know, Taylor McKessie? She my BFF and she hates you, because you bully me.' 'What?! I would never bully you! You're my Baby V...' 'Yeah, but I'm also Gabriella Montez, you know, your arch enemy?' 'You're Montez?! Ew!!! Get away from me, I hate you! I can't believe I kissed you! ...' Unconsciously she sighed, yeah, that would go reaaaally well. But Troy was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. So she decided to tell the truth... or at least, part of it.

"It was a friend of mine... maybe you know her, she goes to your school, Taylor McKessie?" Troy's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded slowly. "Oh... Well, I told her I was dating you, and she... ehm, kinda blew up on me, saying you were a jerk, and a player and all, and she said... she said..." She hesitated and paused. Troy could feel his heart freeze, what had McKessie said about him? It couldn't have been anything positive, she hated him. And apparently Vanessa thought it worse as being a player. Than Gabriella looked up, and Troy saw her eyes. Fear, insecurity, but most of all hurt were exposed to him, an unimaginable amount of hurt, and suddenly Troy realized what Taylor had told his girlfriend. "She said you were a bully."

'... bully... bully... bully...' The word echoed through his mind, he'd known he was one, he'd heard it said before, but never by someone who meant something to him, never in such a hurt, pained voice. It was plain obvious Vanessa did not like bullies, and it obviously made her upset he was one. At his nervous silence, Gabriella looked down, biting her lip. Should she really push through? Than she took a deep breath, of course she should! She had the possibility to end the torture she'd gone through since the start of high school, and she would.

"Right... so it's true." She was still talking to her shoes. And Troy just wished she'd look up. It's not like he's ever meant to hurt her, he hadn't even known her at the time. "Troy, I think I'll just go..." She made an attempt to turn around, but Troy grabbed her arm.

"No, wait." She looked up, his eyes were empty, and he seemed to struggle for words, he gulped painfully, and than continued, "If it really bothers you that much... I can... I'll.... I'll cut down on the bullying..." A small smile spread on her lips. Finally! After years, and years, her torture was over! "... with exception of Montez." She really should stop hoping for miracles. "I can't stop on Montez... I just can't." Oh, that's just fabulous... she's the lucky one! On the other hand, he did give up all other 100 victims, only number 1 stays occupied.

"I can live with that... for now." And she really could... for now. Slowly she reached up, and Troy met her halfway, moving his lips against her in a gentle rhythm that had shivers shooting up her spine. She pulled back smiling slightly. "You know, not that I don't like making out with you or anything, but my legs are kinda tired, so could we move to that bench over there." She pointed to a wooden bench a couple of meters to their left. Troy nodded, and than relocked their lips, walking her backwards towards the bench. As she felt her knees hit it, she sat down, and Troy came down beside her. Slowly his hand came up in her hair, treading to its luminous curls, the soft streaks... he pulled her face as close to his as he could, as his tongue begged for entrance.

________________________________________________________________________

"GABI!" Gabriella shot up and it took her a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. Right, it was Saturday, yesterday she'd had her concert, Taylor had just barged into her room... still not making sense to her. Tiredly she closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples, before giving up and falling back into her pillows. "Gabriella Anne Montez! Get your butt out of bed!" Her eyes snapped open again, and now she could make out the angry tone in her friends voice. Immediately everything came back to her, Troy was her boyfriend, Taylor and she had a fight, Troy would cut down the bullying...

"Wasup, Tay?" Gabriella stifled a yawn behind her hand, she hadn't gone to bed until 2 o'clock and now it was, she checked her clock, 8 o'clock... who the hell gets up that early on a Saturday morning?!

"What's up? What's up?!" Taylor's voice became shriller with every word, effectively waking Gabriella up. "What do you think?! You're dating frickin' Troy Bolton!" Right, obviously it was about that, the whole 'dating your bully' thing... it didn't really go well with Taylor. Maybe she should tell her about the whole cutting down on bullying thing...? "Ugh! I can't believe you would actually date such a jerk! I mean, c'mon Gabs, I know he's hot and all but..." Gabriella closed her eyes as Taylor continue her ranting, damn, she had a headache coming up, no miracle with Taylor screaming like that, oh my. She opened her eyes again and looked at her nightstand, where her cell phone lay. As on cue, it started vibrating. She reached for it, and opened her newly received text message.

'_Hi V/Gabs/Whatever!_

_Your boyfriend is HOT! OMG, you lucky bitch!_

_And he seemed, like, all sweet and nice and complimenting and considerate... lucky bitch! Really, does he have a twin brother? I'd love to take a bite of that! Of course not of yours, I'm a good friend. Except when I'm drunk... Don't let me near your boyfriend when I'm drunk. Even though, I doubt he'd cheat on you anyway... he's that perfect. _

_See you at the interview this afternoon, why don't you take Tay? We missed her yesterday..._

_xXx Ashley'_

She chuckled and looked up, to come face to face with a fuming Taylor. Immediately she skidded a little backwards, and sat against her headboard. She was guessing Taylor didn't appreciate her not paying attention during her speech. Gabriella smiled nervously.

"Ashley... Said she and Diane missed you yesterday, and asked whether you wanna come to the interview this afternoon... talking about the interview, what am I gonna wear? Maybe-"

"You're not getting away this easily, missy!" Gabriella gulped as she avoided the daggers Taylor was sending towards her. "Now, spill!" Immediately Gabriella started talking, and once she started she just couldn't stop.

"I didn't wanna say yes when he asked me to be his girlfriend... I wanted to say now, and I was thinking all like from 'I'd never do that', 'No way' and 'Revenge!!!' and than suddenly my mouth says yes! So I was all like, shit, what did I say?! But he turns like all smiley, and than he kisses me... And he's like this heavenly good kisser, so I just **had **to kiss back, involuntary. And than there was the concert and he kept complimenting me on how good I sang, and afterwards we had a walk through the park near the theater, and he asked about the call in our break, so I was all 'shit, he can't know!'. So than I said, yeah that was my friend, Taylor McKessie, she goes to your school, do you know her? And you could see him go all 'shit', and I like continued, she doesn't like, she said you're a bully... And he didn't deny it, so I was all, maybe I'll just go, and he was like no, I'll stop bullying-"

"He said what?!" Taylor, who's previously been listening patiently to Gabriella's rambling, interrupted her disbelieving. Her eyes were bulging out of its sockets and it seemed as if she was frozen with shock.

"He said he'd cut down on the bullying." A smile formed on Taylor's lips. "On everyone" She seemed to be glowing now. "but me." She looked at Gabriella in shock.

"He didn't." Gabriella nodded tiredly. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

"He did." Taylor gave a sympatric smile, and Gabriella shrugged. "Anyways, are you coming this afternoon? I wanna text Ash." Taylor grinned, and plopped next to Gabriella on her bed.

"Sure, 'suppose it will be fun..." Gabriella grinned, as Taylor staring fumbling with the radio on the nightstand on the other side of her bed, eventually tuning into her favorite broadcast, that accidentally was playing one of 3 is All's newest songs. Taylor smirked at her, and Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully, before finally answering Ashley.

'_Hi Ash!_

_I know right! He seems great... but no, he doesn't have a twin, and if he did, I'd warn him._

_And good to know, I'll keep him away... :P_

_See you this afternoon, and yes, obviously Tay is coming with me!_

_xoxo G (Easy solution to the name thing, right?)'_

After she had sent the text Gabriella looked sideways at Taylor. "So... what do you wanna do?" Taylor looked at her, and slowly a small smirk made its way on her face.

"Guess." Immediately Gabriella copied Taylor's smirk, and her eyes started glistening, oh, she knew just what they were gonna do."

________________________________________________________________________

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars!" Gabriella and Taylor were standing on Gabriella's bed, both holding a mic, and dressed up in some of Vanessa's most extravagant outfits. This was one of the things they kept on doing throughout their all their years of friendship, getting all dressed up and stand on either one of their beds, signing horribly. Taylor looked at Gabriella in amusement, after that very off pitch, sentence, before continuing the song herself.

"And live in hilltop houses, drive in real big cars..." Gabriella giggled, and took the next line.

"And the girls are easy, and the drugs come cheap!" Taylor barely managed to suppress her giggles enough to get out her sentence.

"But I'll stay skinny, 'cause I just won't eat!" Together Gabriella and Taylor screamed out the last sentence, as off-key as possible.

"Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar!" After that they could never longer restrain themselves and they fall on the bed, laughing loudly. After they had finally calmed down slightly, wiped they tears of their faces, and had stopped panting for most of it, Gabriella was the first one to say something,

"OMG... That was great, we really should do that more often..." Taylor giggled softly, and turned to look at the chaos they'd created inside of the room; there were clothes everywhere, make up items were spread around the room, expensive Jimmy Choo's lay discarded in a corner, most of Gabriella's school books were thrown underneath her desk, and the little clock on her nightstand now lay on the floor. Wait a minute, little clock...

"Shit! Gabs, we gotta go, we're gonna be late for your interview!" Immediately Gabriella jumped up, and Taylor followed suit, as she thundered down the stairs, called a quick greeting to her mum, and than hurried into her car. The moment Taylor sat down beside her, and closed the door, she sped off, driving faster as advisable in order to be slightly on time.

"Oh, god... How could we not notice it was already so late?" Gabriella desperately glared at the traffic light, willing it to turn green, so she could speed off, and 'cause danger to more people's lives.

"Well, we were kind of screaming and dancing on your bed, and before that we were dressing up and doing our hair and make up all extravagant and stuff. There's a reason we usually only do this stuff at sleepovers. He, maybe we could have a sleepover after the interview!" Gabriella looked at her, momentarily surprised Taylor was able to think of anything but her interview, before smiling and nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! We haven't had one in ages..." She smiled at Taylor again, before hastily turning back to the road, as a truck behind her honked. "Oops." Taylor shook her head smiling and rolled her eyes at Gabriella's dangerous driving. However they reached their destination without any accidents, surprisingly. The moment Gabriella parked the car, both girls jumped out of the car and rushed into the building. Taylor hesitated in the hall, but Gabriella walked on determinedly, already knowing their room from previous visits. After a second hesitation, Taylor quickly followed her, wondering about the weird looks they were getting. Just as she caught up with Gabriella, she threw open a door, and together they rushed in.

"I'm so, so, sorry we're late." The five people in the room looked up, and stared at her open mouthed. Gabriella looked uncomfortably at Diane, Ashley, Jake Michael, their interviewer for the day, and Michael Davids, their photographer for the day. "What are you staring at us for? We're not** that** late..." Immediately Ashley's eyebrows shot up.

"C'mon V! Look at what you're wearing!" Confused Gabriella looked down, only to immediately turn red in embarrassment; she and Taylor were still wearing the clothes they'd dressed up in. For Taylor this meant bright purple leggings, knee long black boots, black hotpants, a bright purple tank top and a black cardigan, that had its ends tied in a knot. However, for Gabriella it was much worse. She was wearing a bright pink legging, with baggy neon yellow socks that went up to halfway her shin-bones, a tight long-sleeved bright pink shirt, a strapless bright yellow dress over it and four inch silver heels.

"Oh, right. We... ehm... we... eh ... kinda" Helplessly Gabriella looked at Taylor for help, however, her best friend was at a loss for words as well. "We were, you know, just hanging out... having fun and stuff... and somewhere in between we, ehm, dressed up, but than we were late, and... ehm, kinda forgot to change..." There was a moment of silence, than everybody bursts out laughing. If possibly, Gabriella turned even redder, and she looked at her shoes, biting her lip. Damn, today nothing went right, did it?

"I can see that!" Diane was the first one to stop laughing, and she grinned at the two heavily embarrassed best friends. Gabriella looked at Taylor, who looked back, before shrugging and grinning as well.

"Well, if you're done laughing, can we start the interview?" As finally all the giggles subsided, they indeed did. Taylor, Diane and Ashley were seated on a couch, Gabriella was curled up in a huge arm chair and Jake and Michael sat on the other couch. Jake picked up a small notebook and a pen from the table in the middle, making sure not to knock over the drinks. As he looked at his notebook for a couple of moments, Gabriella took her coke, and took a small sip.

"Ok, first thing first, Vanessa, dear, I, and with me all the readers, wanna know all about your boyfriend." He looked at her expectantly, but the moment she heard his question Gabriella, who'd just taken another large sip of her drink, sprayed coke all over the table. She looked at Jake wide-eyed, who in his turn looked at her in shock.

"What boyfriend?" Jake pulled up one eyebrow and looked at her for a second, before reaching behind the couch and retrieving a magazine. He looked at her carefully, as he threw the paper on the table. Gabriella gasps, because the headline read: 'Love in Air for V?' with underneath that a huge picture of her and Troy making out on the bench in the park.

So, please REVIEW! It makes me so much more willing to make time to write on this fanfic, even though I'd rather write on some of my other ideas. 


	14. Chapter 14

You guys are so unbelievingly, freaking, lucky! By your reviews I though I owed you to at least do a second attempt at writing this chapter, and before I knew it, I couldn't stop, I was totally absorbed in my own story again. However, I'm still going on vacation, so I still don't think there's gonna be another update anytime soon… Sorry.

"TROY!" Immediately Troy sat upright in his bed, what the hell was Chad waking him for this early?! Grumpily he fell back in his cushions, pulling one of them over his head to block out his best friends' voice. Why, oh why, did Chad have to wake him? "TROY!"

"UGH!" Annoyed at the disturbance of his sleep, Troy tiredly made his way to the window, not bothering to answer to the continuing yells. As he finally arrived at his destination he grumpily pulled open his window and came face to face with his bushy haired friend. "WHAT?!"

"HAVE YOU SEEN IT?!" Chad seemed rather excited, and he must've been to wake Troy up at such an ungodly hour, and, even more impressive, to have woken up himself. Usually both guys wouldn't be even slightly active until after breakfast, and no one dared waking Troy harshly, ever.

"HAVE I SEEN WHAT?!" Chad finally seemed to process to angry look on his friends' face, for he seemed to look slightly taken aback before disappearing back into his room. Troy groaned loudly, had he just been woken to see Chad leave? However, only moments later he reappeared, with a couple of magazines in his hand. He threw them towards Troy, who caught them.

"This..." Before Troy could ask Chad what the hell he was going on about, he caught a glimpse of the front page of one of the magazines, immediately the question died in his throat. On the front page of the magazine stood a picture of him and Vanessa making out, sported by the headline, '_Love in the Air for V?_' Open mouthed he stared at it before looking back up at Chad, who had, in the meanwhile, gotten out a stepladder and placed one side on each of their window frames, and was now slowly making his way to the other side with such an expertise it was obvious it wasn't the first time.

"What is this?" Troy had finally moved and was now sitting on his bed, looking at the papers with big eyes.

"Paparazzi, I'm guessing." Chad answered whilst plopping down next to him. "This one is only about you guys been spotted and making out, and who you are, and than the 'big questions surrounding this incident'... the other one is the one that's really interesting." Troy glanced at Chad, before looking at the next magazine. His eyes grew even bigger at the headline on this one, '_V Spills: "Yes, 'Mystery Guy' is my bf..."_'.

"Omg..." Chad clapped him on the back.

"I know, mate." Than he got up. "Read the article, I smell your mums pancakes, so I'm gonna get us some." Troy absentmindedly nodded, whilst flipping through the pages. He almost immediately found the article, as it was on one of the first pages.

_Any interview with the fabulous girls of 3 is All is amazing, but an interview the night after its leading lady got caught making out (!) is truly spectacular. _

_When we first asked about her new bf, Vanessa looked at us like we were crazy, and when she saw the proof we'd brought, she refused to talk. However, after the use of quite some interrogation techniques, we can present to you all juicy details on Mystery Guy… or at least the great outlines. _

_**Where'd you meet?**_

_**V**__: At a concert at an East High dance, that's his school._

_**A**__: She kept looking at him…_

_**V**__: Did not!_

_**A**__: Did too!_

_**D**__: Yeah! You kept glancing at him, and he was like, staring at you the whole time…_

_**Who asked who out?**_

_**V**__: He me…_

_**A**__: He tricked her into it… she didn't wanna go at first, for unknown reasons to me though, the guy's gorgeous! _

_**D**__: Ash!_

_**Where and how was your first date?**_

_**V**__:It was at a restaurant here in town, and it was just fine._

_**D**__:Just fine? Girl you haven't stop texting for even half a second since!_

_[Vanessa glares at Diane, but other than that ignores her statement, we believe it's because it was true. We tried to get more details out, but Vanessa refused to give them.]_

_**So, you are official now right?**_

_**V**__: Yes._

_**Spill.**_

_**V**__:Well… ehm, I'd invited him to the concert on Friday, and we'd fly there with a jet, together with another friend of him. And, we were just talking and stuff, and than suddenly he hints his friend to get lost, and goes all romantic on me, and asks me to be his girlfriend. And I said yes. _

_**Mystery Friend of V, whom she refused to introduce**__: I wanna hear more Nessa! You've yet to give me any details. _

_**V**__:Well, I'm not the one to blame for that, now am I? [Mystery Friend glares] I'll tell you later._

_**Aren't you gonna tell us?**_

_**V**__:No._

_**Ok, than one more question on Mr Perfect, and than I want you guys to tell me all about the new album! When was your first kiss?**_

_[Vanessa turns bright red, but after many begging gives us an answer.]_

_**V**__:It was at his place, the Monday after our first date… We were just hanging, for most of the time even with a friend of him, and afterwards he like, walked me to my car, and well, kissed me… _

_For the rest of the article on the new album go to page 8-9. _

Troy looked at the interview mouth agape, he was in a magazine… he was in a magazine because he was dating the hottest, most amazing girl on the planet… she had talked about him in an interview… Just than, Chad poked his head around the door.

"The pancakes are ready… you coming?" Wordlessly Troy nodded, and after a couple of seconds followed after his friend.

________________________________________________________________________

"Omg, have you seen it?!"

"I know, can you believe it?"

"That's our Troy!"

"Man, he's one lucky son of a bitch! I'd give everything for a girl like his!"

"I hate him!" Gabriella stood fuming against her locker, repeating the statement over and over again to Taylor, whilst she looked at her amused. Since they walked into the school this morning, she'd heard the rumours and gossip fly through the hallway. All about Golden Boy and his newest catch. Let's just say Gabriella did not exactly appreciate being seen as Troy Bolton's new meat accessory

"I know Hun, and you've got all the right to do so. But to be fair, this isn't his fault." Gabriella glared at Taylor, who looked back at her sympathising.

"Ugh! I know, I should've just shut my big fat mouth and not told…" Taylor shook her head.

"I was there, Gabs, that wasn't a possibility… This is no ones fault." Gabriella shook her head. Just than, the source of her annoyance made his big entrance. After his fifth helping of his mom's pancakes, Troy had gotten slightly back to himself, and by the time he and Chad got to school he was back to being to biggest guy on the playground. This explains how he walked in, and lifted up his arms in the air, as the whole school gave him a standing ovation. Well, the **whole** school… Troy immediately spotted a couple of less enthusiastic brunette's as he walked in the hallway where Gabriella's locker was.

"Aren't you supposed to be clapping for me, Montez?" Gabriella turned around, and smiled sweetly at him, and he looked at her in confusion.

"I'd rather bite of my own fingers." Gabriella slammed her locker shut and turned around, cursing under her breath. However, she only got a couple of steps before she got pinned against the locker she previously slammed shut. Unable to contain herself, Gabriella winced at the contact with the hard steel, however, there was no sign of fear when she glared up at Troy. Who was to angry to even notice that.

"Ok, I'm done with you. You better show me some respect or else…" Upon hearing the way-too-familiar threatening tone his voice held, the smartest thing to do was show Troy the respect he wanted so badly, therefore Gabriella had to conclude she might be the most stupid geek in history, as she did the exact opposite.

"Or else… what?!" Troy pushed her harder against the lockers and opened his mouth, but Gabriella, knowing the threat to was about to leave his mouth by heart, cut him off. "What haven't you done to me yet? What's worse than what I've already endured? How do you think you can hurt me any more than you've managed in the past three years? What to you think you can do?" Troy closed his mouth, temporarily at a loss for words. 'Cause really, she was right, they'd run out of ideas ages ago, and were now running on repeats… "Right… that's what I thought." She shrugged off his slackened grip on her, and started making her way away from him.

"What makes you think that when we can't do any worse than we already have, we're not gonna try?" She turned around, and he gave the guys a sign. Before Gabriella knew it, Zeke and Jason had her pinned against a locker, and both Troy and Chad were walking up to her. In her head Gabriella cursed herself, how could she have been so stupid?!

"What do you think, Chad, were should I aim first?" Troy started in a tone as if he was asking what the weather was like. And still, everybody just stood there watching, some excited, others indifferent. When she'd felt two arms grab her, Gabriella had already looked at Taylor, with a clear message in her eyes; Don't Try to Help.

"I dunno Hoops, why don't you start at her face, that can't get any worse, now can it?" Laughs erupted throughout the crowd, and Troy smirked at his friend. He clenched his fist, and slowly put it in front of her face, he closed one eyes, and moved his fist slightly, as if aiming precisely, the people around them chuckled softly. Just as he pulled his fist back to hit her in the face, a loud voice boomed through the silence.

"Mr Bolton!" Troy spun around to find himself face to face with Miss Darbus. Shit. "Mr Cross, Mr Baylor, let Miss Montez go please. The three of you would do well in detention this afternoon, same for you Mr Danforth."

"But, Miss D, Montez started it!" Troy looked at his teacher angrily.

"Yeah, she was totally asking for it, Miss D!" Miss Darbus raise her eyebrows and looked at both Troy and Chad, before turning around and walking away, calling over her shoulder.

"In that case I'll see you as well, Miss Montez." Gabriella groaned loudly, as Troy and Chad high-fived each other. A smirk formed on Troy's lips and he looked at Gabriella, they both now the meaning of this simple action; Revenge is Sweet. There was no way she'd get out of detention alive.

________________________________________________________________________

"Yo, Troy, man, you're girl's hot!" Troy smirked and nodded, not trusting his mouth; people had been making comments on Vanessa the whole day, and his blood was boiling. It's nice if they thought she was hot, they didn't have to tell him, he was her boyfriend after all. On top of that he was still pissed off because of his run-in with Montez this morning; he couldn't believe how cheeky she had gotten in such a short time span. Every time he thought of her jet-black eyes boring into his, he so aggressive he had to distract himself with the thought of Vanessa not to pounce on someone. However, as more and more people told him how hot his girlfriend was, and cheerleaders still tried to get into his pants despite her, even that ceased working. One moment, and he might actually explode.

"Hey Troy, c'mon, you gotta tell us, is she a good fuck?" The guy moved his hips, and the boys around him laughed. Troy could feel the blood pounding in his ears, anger swelled in him like a balloon, almost forcing him to pounce, choking him… How dare they talk about her like that? Like a piece a meat? He couldn't breathe… And than it was over, he'd fought hard to resist it, but his anger had overpowered him. He stormed towards the guy who'd made the comment, and hit him square in the face, he could hear a sickening crack and he felt the blood stream underneath his hand… Not that it stopped him, if anything it only made him angrier, he continued hitting the guy, snaps of conversations earlier that day echoing through his mind… '_You're girl's smoking, Bolton!_' '_Got yourself a nice piece of meat, Captain!_' '_Nice chick, Troy!_' '_Or else… what?_' He moved his pounces from the guy's face to his stomach, he wasn't aware of anything happening around him, wasn't aware of the guy's cries of pain underneath him, it was like it was just him and anger… and a punching bag to take it all out on. _'… is she a good fuck?_' He slowly became aware of hands trying to pull him off, people were screaming around him, his hands hurt, why were they streaming again? And than he came back to reality, almost immediately he jumped back, of the guy that had to endure being the last one to tick him off… Everything around he seemed to have sped up, all he could see were blinding colours, he could hear screaming around him, but he couldn't make out what, all of it was making his eyes and ears hurt, he looked at his hands and could feel it bile rise in his throat. His hands were covered in blood. Suddenly he was pulled in a hug.

"Are you okay, Troy?" He leaned his head against the person in front of him.

"Chad…" He breathed out. "What do you think?" He could hear Chad chuckle lowly. "How is he?" He added, the bile was rising in his throat again, as his blood covered hands appeared in front of his closed eyes.

"He'll be fine… eventually." Chad took a step back and studied him, holding him upright with his hands. Troy nodded, he looked beside him, he hadn't noticed the ambulance arriving, but the guy was being carried away on a stretcher… He could barely recognize him, there was blood everywhere, he could feel the bile rising in his throat again… he pulled loose of Chad and made his way out of the gym. When Chad was standing next to him again a couple of seconds later, he was puking his guts out in the bushes next to the entrance.

"What made you do it?" Troy wiped his mouth. He'd expected this question, he knew his answer, not that it made up for anything he'd done.

"The way they were talking about her, like she was a piece of meat, a trophy, an accessory… and than you had the Montez thing… it was just the wrong time to tick me off… I can't believe I lost control like that." Chad nodded, placing his hand on Troy's shoulder in a brotherly gesture.

"I know what you mean… I was doing my best not to pounce at them as well… But I'm not so sure whether Van will appreciate the gesture, mate." Troy looked at Chad, before standing upright.

"I am sure… She absolutely won't." Chad shook his head, and sighed deeply, Troy nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I wouldn't be surprised if I'm a free man by the end of this evening…" Just than the door behind them opened, both of them turned to find Jason standing there, looking slightly nervous at Troy.

"Ehm, Troy… Principle wants to talk to you." Troy nodded, only now the full extent of the consequences became clear to him. His dad was so gonna kill him.

________________________________________________________________________

Troy plopped down on his bed, this day had by far been the worst day he'd ever experienced in his whole life, and not necessarily because he'd been suspended for a week. He'd gotten in fights before, of course, but never like this… He'd also been suspended before, but that had been for just one day, and because of pranks he'd pulled with his friends, not because he'd hit a guy into the hospital. He just couldn't believe it, he usually was so in control, and now, now she'd come around, and he'd lost all control…

He reached for his phone, and dialled the number of the one person that could make it all disappear… or make it worse. He took a deep breath, in his ear he could hear the dial tone. Please pick up, please pick up, he begged silently.

'_Hello?_' And for the first time in hours a small smile made its way on his lips.

Ok, I'm really insecure about this chapter. So please let me know what you think. I know it's kinda different from all its previous chapters, but I wrote it so easily I didn't want to change it anymore. R&R. I'll be back in a few weeks.

xoxo 

Naomi


	15. Chapter 15

Yes I realize it's taken me about six weeks to update, but in my defense, for four weeks I was in Spain, so technically speaking you could say it only took me two weeks; which is a personal record! My vacation was amazing... I did absolutely _nothing_, except for a bit of swimming, bit of sunbathing, bit of reading and a whole load of shopping. :D 

Anyways, this chapter isn't extremely long, and it doesn't seem extremely important, but in the long run I think it will be. Enjoy!

'_Hello?'_

Gabriella Montez was tired, there were all kinds off conflicting emotions going through her body, as was the pain. Obviously, Troy being suspended didn't mean she would get out of detention alive. So now she was lying on her bed and had just answered her phone without any clue who was on the other end, as she hadn't actually bothered to look.

'Hey.' Hadn't it been for the pain it would cause she would've jumped up at hearing that voice. Why was he calling her?! Why had he beaten up that guy? How could he have done that? And why was he calling? Did he want her to come over? Was he even planning on telling her? Why was he calling?

'Troy.' She breathed his name out softly. His voice had been hoarse, like he'd spend the remaining time until now crying. That probably wasn't true though, it was more likely to be because of the screaming he'd done during the fight. Than again, she hadn't heard anything about him screaming.

'McKessie told you, didn't she?' Gabriella hesitated slightly, would Taylor have told her?

'Yeah...' As she heard a deep sigh on the other end, she bit her lip, and imagined herself the upset girlfriend. 'How could you do that? Is that how you do things? If you don't like someone, or something they say, you beat them up? You hit the guy into the hospital, Troy!'

'I know, but could you at least let me explain-' Troy started on the other end but Gabriella's blood was boiling, releasing all the anger she'd kept in during the day.

'Explain what?!' Her voice was loud and angry. 'Explain what a horrible thing he'd done to deserve this?! You can't talk this okay... You hit a guy into the hospital, and just because he said something you didn't like...' She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair absentmindedly.

'You don't get it...' Annoyance streaked up, how did he mean she didn't get it? She'd been on the receiving end of this for years.

'Well enlighten me.' He sighed deeply, and she frowned slightly.

'It's just...' Another deep sigh. 'Ok, first thing in the morning I had a run-in with Montez, which ticked me off, and got me detention. Than, the whole day long, everyone was making comments, on how hot you were, and how sexy, and how lucky I was, and what a great catch you was,' Gabriella's blood started boiling in anger as she too remembered all the shouts, but still she couldn't really figure where Troy was going. 'and... it was all so disrespectful...' Say what?! 'Like you were just a piece of meat, like I owned you, or something.' And he** didn't** think of her that way?! 'And I just couldn't take it... With every comment I got angrier and when that last guy asked whether you were a good fuck' She breathed in sharply and Troy paused. 'I just lost it. And I couldn't control myself. I didn't even actually realize what I was doing... I mean, suddenly I noticed hands trying to pull me back, and than reality sunk in and I jumped off the guy.' His voice seemed to become even hoarser and she realized he probably had been crying, and that reliving the fight was even worse for him as for her, however disgusted she was.

'It's ok. I mean, you didn't mean to hurt him so bad.' Gabriella gulped, and a soft sigh escaped her lips, she was Vanessa, she couldn't throw at him how disrespectful he usually talked about girls. 'It's... kinda sweet of you to defend me. Or it would've been if you'd just hit him in the face, instead of into the hospital.' She traced a pattern with her finger, pretty much the only piece of her body that wasn't bruised.

'You have no idea how much I regret that. Usually I don't loose control like that... Actually, I never loose control, at all.' Gabriella closed her eyes tiredly, and in the short pause she could hear him gulp. 'It's just... When it comes to you I don't have that control. I just want to be with you, I just want you to be happy.' A small smile played along her lips. 'Can you please come over tomorrow?' She didn't hear the unspoken words moving through Troy's head. _I need you here. I miss you. I need you to tell me it's gonna be okay._

Gabriella hesitated slightly, 'Fine, but I'll come in the late afternoon, okay?'

'Yeah, perfect, any time's perfect to me. I've got all the time...' Despite the situation Gabriella couldn't help but letting a small giggle escape. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah... Bye...' She hesitated slightly, the phone pressed to her ear, her back pressed to her bed and her thoughts a mess. 'Troy... It'll be okay, don't worry.' And than she hung up to finally get the sleep she so badly needed, unaware she'd just told Troy exactly what he needed to hear. Unaware that she'd just guaranteed he'd be able to get a good night of sleep. Gabriella was just, really, really tired.

________________________________________________________________________

Dragging her feet across the porch, Gabriella nervously looked around, was she supposed to be here? She'd come to Troy's place after school, after changing of course, but she didn't know whether he was actually aloud to have people over. Thus, causing her black all stars to move rather hesitantly. She knew Coach Bolton wouldn't be here yet, there was always an extra practice for the basketball team after school, and Troy's mum had looked nice enough the last time she'd seen her. She chuckled slightly at the memory, remembering Troy's name for their coming together, a not-really-a-date-just-a-something-more-as-a-friend-coming-over. She looked up at the house, she could see Troy's window from here, considering he had the whole attic to himself. She creased out a non-existent wrinkle on her tight jeans. They were soft blue, and combined brilliantly with her plain white tank top and black waistcoat. After taking another moment to stare at the door, she finally walked up to it and rung the doorbell. Several seconds past, and than the door was opened by an annoyed Troy, however, the moment he saw who was at the door, his expression changed to glee.

'Troy, who is it?' The voice of his mum rang out from the kitchen, obviously she'd told her son to open the door, and obviously he hadn't been very happy with that originally.

'Vanessa.' Troy called over his shoulder, before turning back to her. 'Hey, I didn't think you'd be here already. Not that I'm complaining.' He smirked at her and she grinned back and pecked him on his lips, before moving past him.

'I figured as much.' Troy chuckled dryly as he followed his girlfriend, to the kitchen, where his mum was baking brownies he already knew the guys would eat when they came over later. Gabriella went to stand next to the table, not quite sure what to say or do, since she'd never really been officially introduced to Troy's mum. However, the problem was solved soon by the other woman.

'Vanessa! You shouldn't reward my son by coming over here,' She glared over Gabriella's head at Troy. 'when he's being punished.' She smiled at Gabriella as her eyes turned back at her son's girlfriend. 'Though, that doesn't me I don't like you coming over. I just think someone,' She glared at Troy again. 'doesn't deserve it.' Troy smirked at his mum, and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders the moment his mum let go of her.

'Why don't head to my room, than I'll get us some drinks and food.' Gabriella smiled up at Troy, just seeing his mum roll her eyes from the corner of her eyes.

'Sure, as long as you don't raid the fridge like you think last time.' Lucille laughed at her from the other side of the kitchen where she'd resumed cooking.

'If you think he's bad you should see Chad...' The woman shook her head and murmured something that sounded a lot like 'pig', and Gabriella let a soft giggle before turning around and making her way to Troy's room. The second time walking in was just as overwhelming as the first time had been; it was so completely obvious Troy went to East High, that it would be torture for any Knight to be in the room. There was only one minor change in his room, and that was a small frame newly resting on his bedside table. As she walked closer and picked it up, Gabriella suddenly noticed it was a picture from her, taken from backstage during the show Troy'd seen. It was a side shot of her holding the microphone close to her face and signing, a beaming smile on her face.

'Pretty, he?' Troy stood in the doorway, watching as she put the picture back and walked towards him, stopping when there was less as a meter in between them.

'I didn't know you took pictures.' He smiled whilst reaching out and tucking a strand of her wild girls behind her ear.

'I didn't. Chad did. I just took this picture because I liked it best, and ever since it's been standing there.' Gabriella smiled at him before moving a little closer to him, as he finally closed the door behind him. As he leaned against the door, she leaned against him, her arms wrapping around his frame.

'That's sweet.' Troy's arms wrapped around her, and Gabriella lifted a hand to move his lock out of his eyes, just so she'd have a better view at them. 'I love your eyes.' Troy smiled at her, before putting his finger under her chin, and placing his lips on hers. The moment their lips touched, all other thoughts were banned from their minds. No longer where they thinking about Troy's suspension, double persona's or clouded emotions... The only real things in the world were his hands on her back and in her hair, the feeling of their chests rubbing together every so often, her hands softly pulling on his hair as she treaded through it, their tongues battling for dominance, her shocked gasps as he softly bit down on her lip, the loud bang of a door being thrown open- Wait, what?!

Gabriella pulled back startled, and only now realized they were sitting on Troy's bed, Troy was looking at her, confused as to why she'd pulled back, but she ignored him and looked at the door... only to immediately turn bright red. As Troy noticed her cheeks brighten he turned his head as well, to find his three best friends standing in the doorway with their jaw dropped.

'Dude!' Jason looked at them in amazement, Chad had closed his mouth to smirk at them, and Zeke was still standing mouth open with a bowl with his mums cookies in one hand.

'Can't you knock?!' Troy looked at his friends in annoyance as Gabriella hid her flustered cheeks by pressing her face in his chest. Troy could hear her murmur softly. Chad shook his head amusedly and plopped down beside them on his bed, whilst Zeke and Jason sat on the bright red futon couch.

'Hi Van.' Gabriella groaned in Troy's chest, and continued pressing her face into his wonderful smelling shirt. Troy had this kinda scent hanging around him; a combination between soap, some kinda cologne, and just... him. 'How are you doing, Hoops?'

'I **was** doing fine, until someone' He glared at Chad. 'decided to bursts into a certain room.' Chad smirked and lent back against the headboard, before glancing at Gabriella.

'Hey Van, you don't have to be so embarrassed... I mean there are pictures of that in magazines all over the world.' An even louder groan escaped Gabriella mouth at Chad's unsuccessful attempt at making her feel better, as Troy looked at his best friend in disbelief over head. Gabriella moved her head so she was leaning against Troy's shoulder, and could actually look into the room again.

'Hi Chad.' Chad grinned at her, and she smiled back at him, before moving her eyes to the two other basketball players. Baylor and Cross. Apart from Chad they were closest to Troy and therefore they came right after Evans on her enemy list, meaning they were ranked fourth and fifth.

'Baby V, this are Jason and Zeke, two of my best friends.' After a couple of nice to meet you's and I'm such a fan's, they dulled into an uncomfortable silence.

'So... how are things at school?' Troy looked over at his friends, who all made similar grimaces at the mentioning, as he raised and eyebrow, Chad explained it to him.

'It's messed up dude... I mean...' Chad ran a hand through his afro, before continuing. 'Everybody's talking about it; they're still in some sort of shock... And it just feels, like something's not there. The classes are too quiet, the halls aren't rowdy enough, lunch too overall peaceful and nice, Evans' even scarier as usual...' Chad shuddered.

'McKessie and Montez had a field day though.' Jason added, the hate obvious in his voice. Gabriella fidgeted in Troy's lap, where she'd moved during their tense silence. Zeke and Jason threw questioning glances as her at the sudden movement, but before she could say anything Troy saved her.

'She's friends with McKessie... we'll talk about it later.' She knew what that meant, it meant that Troy would tell his friends exactly what to do with her and Taylor whilst he couldn't. There was another tense silence after that, but not nearly as long as the last one, as Troy asked about practice and the guys started a long discussion on basketball. Whilst the guys talked and joked, Gabriella sat on Troy's lap, snuggled into him. Occasionally she would ask an explaining for a term, or something they sat, and now and then she felt Troy press a kiss on her hair. She found herself strangely content just sitting there, surrounded by the guys she had always hated with such a passion, but who now acted towards her as friends. She snuggled a little further into Troy, and wondered how long she'd been here, lazily her eyes traveled to the clock on his bedside table... A moment later she jumped up, effectively grabbing the attention.

'Shit, I gotta get home! I didn't tell my mum I was going to yours, she's going to kill me!' She turned to Troy and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, before turning to the other three guys, who looked oddly hopeful. 'Bye Chad, bye guys.' She walked over to the door and called over her shoulder to a bemused looking Troy. 'I'll text later. Bye!' And she rushed down the stairs. When she passed the kitchen she said goodbye to Mrs. Bolton, and added how much she'd loved the cookies before hurrying towards her car and speeding off. She was in so much trouble.

________________________________________________________________________

'So, how was it with Mr. Bad Guy?' Gabriella looked at Taylor in surprise, as they made their way towards the entrance of their school.

'Mr. Bad Guy? Seriously, Tay?' When Taylor only shrugged, Gabriella snorted and shook her head. 'It was nice, actually. At firs we just made out,' Taylor gasped. 'but than Danforth, Baylor and Cross stormed in,' Taylor laughed at her. 'and they talked about basketball and stuff, whilst I said on his lap and snuggled into his chest.' Taylor awed. 'And than I realized I had to get home because my mum didn't know where I was, but when I got home the only thing I found was a message on the answering machine, saying that she had to work late.' Taylor rolled her eyes in sync with Gabriella.

'That doesn't even sound half bad... Especially the making out part.' Gabriella looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 'What? Your boyfriend's hot, girl!' Gabriella laughed and nudged Taylor in the side.

'Yeah, well, it was kinda weird though.' She sighed. 'I mean, I spend most of my time hating these guys, and now there were being... normal, nice...' Taylor looked at her confusion, and Gabriella hastened to express herself clearer. 'It just seems as if, we've judged without knowing...' Taylor nodded thoughtfully, but didn't say anything again until they walked through the doors of East High.

'You're probably right... We should do some reevaluating. No, actually, we shouldn't. They're still your bullies!' Gabriella looked at her and bit her lip, behind her thick rimmed glassed her eyes flashed uncertainly.

'Yeah, I suppose.' Taylor shook her head.

'There's no way you're going to be able to do this. I tell you, in a month from now, they'll be all friend with Vanessa, you'll be all lovey-dovey with Mr. Big Head, they'll still be bullying you, and you'll suddenly realize, 'I stopped pretending.'' Gabriella looked at Taylor and rolled her eyes as they walked towards Taylor's locker.

'No way, Tay! I'll never ever really like Bolton, neither will I become friends with any of his brainless basketball clones.' Taylor looked at Gabriella for a moment. While Gabriella wondered how her friend could be so stupid, and ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head, and pushed it away. Finally Taylor sighed and opened her locker to get her books.

'If you say so, Gabs.'

So what did you think? If I get enough reviews I might update before school starts again coming Monday, sooo... REVIEW!!! 

xoxo Naomi 

PS. I've got the rest of the story completely planned out now, so I hope that'll make me update a little faster... :D


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, so I didn't update before school started, I did update in two weeks! I'm really proud of that so maybe you could reward me with a review? Enjoy reading!

'_There's no way you're going to be able to do this. I tell you, in a month from now, they'll be all friend with Vanessa, you'll be all lovey-dovey with Mr. Big Head, they'll still be bullying you, and you'll suddenly realize, 'I stopped pretending.'' Gabriella looked at Taylor and rolled her eyes as they walked towards Taylor's locker. _

'_No way, Tay! I'll never ever really like Bolton, neither will I become friends with any of his brainless basketball clones.' Taylor looked at Gabriella for a moment. While Gabriella wondered how her friend could be so stupid, and ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head, and pushed it away. Finally Taylor sighed and opened her locker to get her books._

'_If you say so, Gabs.'_

"Will you say hi from me to Jase and Zeke? And hug the Chadster for me? Thanks..." Gabriella giggled; she was, unsurprisingly, on the phone with Troy, whilst hurrying to school. "Oh, is everybody hanging at your place this evening? Of course I'm coming over!" Gabriella looked up and saw the school doors appear through a haze of rain. "I gotta go okay? Bye..." She hung up and pushed the doors open, immediately hurrying to her locker.

"Do I even have to ask what made you late?" Taylor sarcastically asked as she pushed away from the locker she'd been leaning against. Gabriella rolled her eyes. During the past month, Taylor had grown more and more annoyed with Vanessa's relations to Troy and his friends.

"We kept talking on the phone until well past midnight, so I overslept." Swiftly she opened her locker. As she stuffed some of her books in, she heard Taylor heave a deep sigh next to her. Slight annoyance started to bubble inside her, as there was no doubt in her mind her friend was aggravated with none other than herself. "What?" Taylor glanced at her, before turning her head back to the hallway.

"Just annoyed with Bolton and his clones." She answered with an annoyed eye roll. With a loud clank Gabriella's locker shut.

"Leave them, Tay. You don't even know them!" Taylor huffed, and gave another eye roll. "Seriously, stop it! They're my friends, okay? I like them, and if you knew them, I'm sure you would do too! So it would be very nice if you stopped judging them!" Finally Taylor turned back to her, but instead of looking remorseful, or guilty or even mad or upset with her, Taylor looked oddly... smug.

"Gabriella, what did you just say?" Gabriella looked at her best friend oddly, she knew what she just said; she said that Taylor had to stop being so stupid, because she happened to like Troy and his friends... happened to like... Troy and his friends... Oh sweet god... Wide eyed Gabriella looked at Taylor, shock etched in every feature of her face. "Let me first say that this: I TOLD YOU SO! And might I add, I told you a month ago, you'd be feeling like this in a month time... pretty accurate he?" Gabriella groaned, and instead of answering her, banged her head against her locker, causing another loud bang.

"Ow." She immediately drew her head back, and with a pain filled expression on her face rubbed her forehead. "Not my best move. Better as the reason for it though..." Another groan slipped from her lips. "How could this happen? This is supposed to be revenge on them! Not on me!" Taylor had finally traded her smug look in for a more sympathizing one, knowing very well how Gabriella must be feeling. However, before she could get to the 'don't worry, it's gonna be okay' part, a loud scream interrupted them.

"Montez!" Gabriella groaned loudly and audibly, as she turned around to face Troy, earning quite some amused looks from bystanders. "You know, I was just thinking about my gorgeous girlfriend," Gabriella flinched slightly, only noticeable for Taylor. "and than I thought, what would be the opposite of that?" Gabriella hopped from one foot on the other, she was uncomfortable talking to Troy with this new knowledge of liking him. "Than I realized it must be you... You're as ugly as she's beautiful, and as fat as she's hot." Gabriella nodded absentmindedly, not even processing the words, looking for a quick getaway.

"Yeah, sure... Whatever, Bolton." Right after that she bolted through a small gap in the crowd, an amused Taylor following on her heels, flying to the bathroom where they were seemed to be spending more and more time this year.

Troy looked after her in confusion, before sharing a look with a bemused Chad.

"What was that all about? I mean, 'Whatever, Bolton'?" He glanced at her retreating back. "She didn't even say that last year, and last year she was petrified of me!" Chad nodded, looking at the shrinking crowd around them.

"I don't get it either, man. I mean, standing up to us was kinda bound to happen sooner or later. But being indifferent to you degrading her to attractively a la slug... That's weird." Chad shook his head disbelieving, as Troy shrugged his shoulders slightly. "So...what are you gonna do about it?" Troy grinned as he looked up at Chad.

"You know me too well..." Chad copied his evil grin, as Troy rubbed his hands together, his eyes glinting. Just as Troy opened his mouth to add and evil laugh, the bell went, and both boys were abruptly pulled back to reality, a reality in which they had to hurry if they didn't want detention with Darbus.

________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella bit her lips to stop herself from groaning out loud as another hard blow hit her shoulder. Her whole body was aching, but she refused to let the pain show. That was the reason she was here in the first place. Because she'd stopped caring, because they couldn't touch her, because she'd become invincible to them... And no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much worse they became to get a reaction from her side- She gasped fro air as she a Troy's hand came in painful contact with her stomach. She gulped. Her face was blank, as were her eyes, and her body was in complete control; no twitch of a finger, no blink of an eye, no contraction of a single muscle, no sound... would tell them how much she was enduring right now. She wouldn't let them win. She wouldn't- the loudest blow thus far came in contact with her head, and dizziness clouded her thoughts. Black spots floated in front of her eyes, she staggered slightly and involuntary a moan of pain slipped through her lips, as white hot strokes of pain coursed through her whole body. She heard them leave, she'd shown weakness, they were done... After several excruciating minutes Gabriella realized; she'd let them win. The second thing that came to her mind was that she had to hurry if she wanted to make it to Troy's place. After all, she'd never been more determined to get revenge, whether she hurt herself in the process, or not.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hi everybody!" Gabriella walked in the room, smiling brightly at they people strewn across Troy's room. "Sorry, I'm late." She added, as she pecked Troy on the lips. She placed herself on his lap, and finally took time to look at the people surrounding her. Chad was sitting next to Troy and her on the bed, Jason and Zeke were playing table soccer (?), whilst Ashley watched and commented on their playing and Diane laid on the couch reading a magazine. The music echoing through the boxes was Once Upon a Dream, sung by themselves. In the past month, Ashley and Diane had become friends with Troy and his friends just as her, and whenever they were in town, they'd hang out together at Troy's place. At the same time, the popularity of 3 is All kept growing, and they had done several new singles, all written by Gabriella, and slowly her songs were getting more inspired on her life, as she wrote songs about boys and love more as heartbreak and cheating.

"What kept you?" Troy murmured, as he pulled her closer, unaware of the pain it caused to her bruised sides. For the past fifteen minutes or so, he'd been only half aware of his surroundings, more aware of the fact that his girlfriend wasn't part of those surroundings, when she should be.

"Sorry, I was writing a song, and I got caught up." The lie easily slipped between her lips as Gabriella hid her pain, she'd been in this position often during the past month or so, and as a result had become a very convincing liar, as long as she didn't look Troy in the eyes when she told the lie. Troy snuggled even closer to her, and she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, only to meet his intense stare. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she found herself unable to look away, very slowly their heads moved closer together until their lips softly met. Troy kissed her softly, massaging her lips with his; she turned slightly on his lap, so she didn't have to keep her head in such a weird angle as they deepened the kiss. As their tongues came together in a battle for dominance they lost awareness for their surroundings. She hadn't seen Troy as Vanessa, for, for... three days. She'd missed him, this. Being close to him, touching him, kissing him; her hands in his soft hair, his hands on the small of her back, their chests pressing together, his lips on hers... Someone cleared their throat loudly and Gabriella pulled back quickly, only to find Chad raising his eyebrows at her, and the rest of the room looking at them with broad grins on their faces. As Troy grinned back at his friends, Gabriella turned a violent red, causing Chad to snigger at her.

"It's ok, Van. He's your boyfriend, you're aloud to kiss him. I just figured I'd let you guys know there were people around, since you'd obviously forgotten." Chad smirked at Troy who rolled his eyes, a soft blush gracing his features as well. Chad chuckled, clapped Troy on the back, and squeezed Gabriella's arm. It happened in less than a second; Chad squeezed her, and the pain she'd momentarily forgotten about, seared through her on full force. Unprepared, she winced and a small shriek of pain escaped her lips. Immediately all attention was on her, as six pairs of concerned eyes were drawn to her at once.

"What's wrong?" Troy softly slid her on his bed, as he sank to the ground to be able to look into her down cast face. Gabriella bit her lip, and avoided looking into his eyes, she didn't think he'd see the reason why it had hurt her, but she wasn't really in any position to make assumptions.

"It's nothing." She said dismissively, but she was pretty sure Troy wasn't about to let it go so easily. Her assumption was confirmed when she felt a large hand pulling back the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She began to protests but fell silent after a stern look from Troy. Quietly she watched as Troy revealed her arm, which was almost completely covered in bruises, varying from blue to black to even purple. She heard a sharp intake of breath, but didn't dare look at Troy, instead choosing to keep her eyes trained on her arm. There were small patches were she could see her skin, but overall it was impossible to see past the bruises, she could also see some scratches, and a gash or two. Before she could get any further in her investigation of her harmed arm, she felt a finger under her chin lift he head upwards.

When she met Troy's eyes, she felt tears come to her eyes. Immediately she tried to push them back; she wouldn't cry, she'd promised it to herself. She hadn't cried since the day- She hadn't cried for a long time, and she refused to cry in front of them, whether they knew it was her, or not.

"How did this happen?" His voice was soft, gentle, worried, warm, but underneath she could hear the threat, she'd grown an expert in his unspoken threats after all, the person who'd done this to her would suffer. He would, there was no doubt in that, but he couldn't do it, she had to bring him down herself. So she simple shook her head and pulled her head free of his grasp.

"It's nothing, really. Just a stupid accident, I'm really clumsy." From the corner of her eyes she saw Ashley open her mouth, about to contradict her, but she told her look that informed her that she'd tell them latter. She would come clean with them, at least. There was no need to inform Troy, or any of the guys. Otherwise there was no use in it anyway, no revenge left. Ashley shut her mouth, but continued to look worried. Gabriella looked back at Troy, she knew he didn't believe her, but the blank look in her eyes seemed to convince him to stop asking.

"Okay..." Slowly Jason and Zeke continued their game, Ashley sat down with Diane to discuss something (most likely her), Chad plopped back on the bed and Troy laid next to him, pulling her with him. Quietly, she snuggled into his side, and laid her head on his chest. Softly, her hand traced patterns on his chest, and she felt his hands rub her back. She knew Troy was more upset than he led on, about her bruises and about her refusing to tell him, she knew the rest of them were more worried as they showed as well, she knew that both Troy and Chad were thinking up theories whilst discussing basketball over her head, but right now she was just happy for the comfort she got from lying here with Troy. She knew Troy wouldn't make it okay, he couldn't, because he was the cause of her misery. She knew she would never be able to tell him what was wrong, never able to get it off her chest... to him at least.

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm gonna miss you." Troy pulled her closer against his body. They were standing at his front porch, leaning against her car, just like the first time they'd kissed. Gabriella looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." It was a truthful answer. She missed this Troy, her boyfriend Troy, so incredibly much when she faced Troy, her bully. It was immensely hard to see him, and be unable to run her hands through his hair, to hold his hand, to kiss him, to **smile** at him,** talk** to him... It was difficult to see him look at her with eyes she had gotten use to be soft and warm, only to find them cold and hate and anger filled.

"That's impossible." She smiled and reached up, Troy meeting her halfway. The kiss was soft and short. A goodbye see you soon kiss. She smiled at him again before finally stepping into her car and speeding off. Troy watched the car until it disappeared around the corner, than he turned around and walked back into the house, hurrying back into his room. He opened the door, and plopped on the bed, next to Chad.

"So, what did you think of?" He looked aside, Chad had a contemplating expression on his face, which was really rare. It marked how much he cared for Vanessa and for Troy that he bothered to put so much thought into it.

"I dunno man... maybe she was assaulted, maybe she's really clumsy, maybe she got into a fight with someone..." Chad looked at him, hopeless. "We can't really know until she tells us... and somehow I doubt she's gonna any time soon." Troy nodded, his gaze sliding to his room. What could've happened and why was she so reluctant to tell? Suddenly he sat up right, and his eyes widened.

"You don't think..." He took a breath. "You don't think... she's being abused, or something?" Immediately Chad sat up, and with eyes just as wide as his he looked at Troy. That was the exact reaction Troy had not wanted, and a feeling of dread formed in his stomach.

"That could..." Chad swallowed, his throat seemed to become dry very suddenly. "That could very well be..." He looked at Troy, he looked as if Chad had just taken a gigantic hammer and slammed it in his face. Whilst he wasn't looking... and tied up. He looked weirdly broken, oddly pale. Very slowly some colour reappeared on his cheeks.

"But we don't know it for sure right?" He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "It's just... just a suspicion... a possibility." Chad nodded and the both fell back in the cushions, staring at the ceiling unseeingly. "Just a possibility." They were unaware of the music playing on the back ground, they didn't hear Troy's mother calling at them if they wanted some snacks, they were unaware of where they were, of each other... They only thing they felt was a cold feeling of dread, creeping up, until it was almost choking them. Little did they know, the only ones who could help the source of their worries, were the only ones who would never know, the only ones who would never help... and happened to be the two boys lying on Troy Bolton's bed staring at a ceiling.

Ok, so the end's it bit dark, I know, but I liked the ending. I know you might be pitying Troy and Chad at the moment, because I am, but just remember they're the ones who caused the bruises in the first place. They've brought it upon themselves, because of everything they've done. 

Please review!

xoxo Naomi


	17. Chapter 17

I finally finished it! I'm sorry it's so late but school's been taking loads and loads of time, and than I've got practice beside that, and I also want to do some stuff with my friends and on, and on, and on... But anyways, the chapter's here now!

Ok, but first, everybody keeps asking me when Gabriella is going to tell Troy, and that she should, and sometimes even how, but it's not going to happen yet! If, right now, Gabriella told Troy about her being Vanessa and all, everything would just go back to how it used to be, with them hating each other even more! And since that's not really what I'm looking for in this story, you guys will all just have to be patient... sorry, :S

Enjoy the chapter!

"Gabs!" Immediately Gabriella's head snapped up, and she looked at Taylor apologetically. They were sitting in her car, about to go to school, but Gabriella had drifted of into thoughts. Apparently it had taken Taylor some effort to get her back to earth, because it was, she checked the clock, five minutes after her friend had gotten in the car. "This way we're gonna be really late, you know that, right?" Gabriella sighed, finally starting the engine.

"I know, sorry, Tay." She ran a hand through her tousled locks as she steered with the other, Taylor looking at her disapproving. "It's just... so hard to focus, lately..." Another deep sigh escaped her lips as she repositioned her hand on the steering wheel. From the corners of her eyes she could see Taylor looking at her with an odd expression on her face.

"I get it." She heard her take a deep breath. "I understand how hard this must be... There's... two you's... two very different you's..." Another deep breath. "Living very different lives... only with the same people..." She nodded softly, her head falling back against her headrest tiredly.

"Yeah. I have barely slept for the past two weeks worrying about what was going on." Taylor looked at her worriedly. "But I did sleep a bit." A sympathizing smile formed on her friends lips. Gabriella opened her mouth to add something, but closed it again. No need to bother Taylor with that, now was there? It was bad enough it had kept her up all those nights, no need for Taylor to start to do the same... as she would when she heard the real cause of Gabriella's worries. The real reason she couldn't sleep at night, afraid what dreams it would bring her. It had all started with a dream in the first place, after all...

________________________________________________________________________

"Captain!" Troy waved over his shoulder at the person calling out to him, without having the slightest clue who it actually was. He and Chad had been in a quiet discussing, once more about the mysterious bruises covering his girlfriends arm. Bruises which also covered most of her body, and reappeared after the first time they found them two weeks ago. Especially in the week he'd been home from school... Or maybe he just imagined that because he saw her more than usually.

"So, she still won't even spill slightly? Not even a small slipup?" Troy groaned softly and shook his head at Chad's question.

"No!" A frustrated sigh was accompanied by a hand running through his hair. In the back of his mind he registered the cheerleading squad swooning on a corner. "Every time the conversation leads that way she closes up... and it even seems Ashley and Diane are acting weird about it!" Chad nodded slowly, glancing down the hallway.

"I noticed that too. She probably told them what it was about, but told them not to tell us as well." Troy nodded, biting his lip, trying to keep the words echoing through his mind there, instead of them bursting out of his mind. However, he knew from experience it worked very little for him.

"Why does she tell them?!" The half whisper slipped through his lips, like he had known it would in the end. "More importantly, why doesn't she tell me?! I'm her boyfriend! I'm the one she turns to for help, and I'm supposed to be there for her! How can I do that, when she refuses to say anything?!" Chad opened his mouth, undoubtedly to give either a comforting or stupid reply, but closed it almost immediately, narrowing his eyes at something behind Troy. Troy spun his head around to find Gabriella and Taylor standing a few feet away, staring at them. Gabriella's mouth was hanging wide open, and she seemed frozen as Taylor nudged her side trying to get her to move, murmuring things under her breath.

Troy felt the anger rush to his head, and he squared his shoulders, moving towards the two together with Chad. As they approached he saw Taylor's eyes widen, and he attempts at moving Gabriella became more panicky. However, Gabriella was still staring at Troy in shock, disbelieve etched in all her features. By now, Troy and Chad were close enough to hear Taylor's frantic murmurs... not that they got any wiser from those.

"C'mon, Gabs! Gabi! Oh, c'mon! I know you're in shock and all, but really, you could've seen this coming! I mean you told me about the whole interrogating thing, remember? And remember the one year anni-" Gabriella mouth snapped shut, she took a quick step backwards and her eyes came back into focus.

_*Flashback*_

"_Troy!" Gabriella giggled softly, tugging at the blindfold. She had come to Troy's place to give him her one month anniversary present and he'd told her he had a surprise for her first. Initially, she had been surprised, than ecstatic, than shocked, because he forced her to where a blindfold once she was seated in his old pick up. "Can I look already?" she heard a soft chuckle that was undoubtedly Troy's from somewhere to her right. _

"_Almost, babe." She pouted slightly, but didn't protest. Instead she tried to learn more about her surroundings by using her other senses. Is she listened really well... she could hear faint sounds from walking and... birds? Now, that was odd. And it smelled like... like... forest in here! Wait, where they in a forest? It could very well be, knowing Troy. But what in earth where they doing there?! "Ok, done. You can take it off now." Gabriella jumped, she'd almost forgotten about Troy. Slowly she trailed her hands to the back of her head, where Troy had tied the blind fold. After a couple of moments of fumbling, she heaved an aggravated sigh._

"_It won't come off! Troy, can't you do it?" Again soft chuckling reached her ears, this time coming from behind her, as Troy softly started to untie the knot he'd made before. Slowly Gabriella saw the black in front of her disappear, and a soft gasp escaped her lips. They were indeed in a forest, and she was standing in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by candles. All of them were different shaped, hearts, simple round ones, large cubicles, and tall spheres... She frowned slightly, made a few steps forwards, and a small hand covered her half opened mouth. Troy had arranged a set of deep red candles, to form '_Baby V_'... _

"_Awww... Troy..." But she halted when she turned around to thank him. Behind her, sitting on a blocked spread was her gorgeous boyfriend, a perfect picnic stalled out next to him. Slowly her eyes traveled over it, to finally meet his eyes. "Could you be any more perfect?" The nerves she saw in his eyes disappeared, and a smile came on his face, as he shrugged nonchalantly. _

"_I could always try..." She giggled softly, and, after short contemplation, chose to not sit opposite him on the spread, instead snuggling herself into his lap. Once she felt it wasn't physically possible to sit closer to him, she heaved a content sigh, and looked at the food stalled out again. _

"_Wow... where to start." She felt Troy shift behind and when she turned her head, she saw he was holding a chocolate covered strawberry in front of her nose._

"_What about here? Open up." She grinned broadly, and obediently opened her mouth, her eyes closing as she felt the soft chocolate melt on her tongue. After she swallowed she opened her eyes again, only to find another strawberry dangling in front of her. She looked at Troy questioningly, but when he simply pulled up an eyebrow, grinned and opened up her mouth again. Here's to heaven..._

_After she'd worked through the whole bowl, Gabriella looked back at Troy, a slight pout on her lips. _

"_What?" Troy looked back at her in surprise, after a whole bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, he probably didn't expect a pout. _

"_You didn't get any..." She saw a grin form on his lips, and he raised an eyebrow at her again. "That's not fair to you..." Suddenly an idea sprung into her mind, and she felt a devilish smirk form on her lips. As Troy looked at her with a slight frown on his face, she turned in his lap, so she was now straddling him. "So maybe... I should give you a little taste..." Determined she put her hands on his shoulder, and softly pushed him backwards on the spread, hovering over him, she smirked slightly. "Or more than a little..." For a second he looked surprised, but than her lips covered his, and all their concentration went to their kiss, both breathtaking and nerve wrecking._

_She didn't now when exactly, but somehow she'd ended up next to Troy a short ten minutes later. After another 'breath break', she felt his lips on hers again, and a pleasant shiver went down her spine. A couple of seconds latter, however, she felt something that didn't' only make her heart freeze, her body froze with her as well. She felt Troy's fingers, whose soft caress of her breasts caused her reaction, halt, and made an impulsive decision. A second latter she was kissing him again, and as his fingers started moving again, she wondered if Troy could feel the soft smile spreading on her lips._

_*End Flashback*_

"I remember... thanks Tay." Calmly she looked up at Troy, putting aside the things he'd said, the concern he'd shown, and how her stomach had made guilty summersaults. "What do you want, Bolton?" She no longer lacked any confidence, her life as Vanessa made sure of that, especially considering the still rising popularity of 3 Is All, and even more because of Troy- but this wasn't the moment to think about that. She shared a look at Troy's murderous face. _Definitely not_.

"I want to beat you until you can no longer talk." Gabriella winced slightly, now that was something she couldn't avoid. Confidence was great, only it made her bullies a tad more violent, because insults had stopped working. Stupid confidence.

"And I'd really want I'd shut up just now." Taylor shook her head in grim amusement next to her, probably almost glaring at her for her stupidity. Troy smirked as he took another step towards, automatically she stepped back. Troy's smirk widened, wrongly seeing it as a sign of fear. Gabriella had stepped back because if she was that close to Troy, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to resist kissing him; the fear he'd read in her eyes was real, he just didn't know what for. Another step. Gabriella reacted by taking another back as well, and immediately Troy followed, as she did again as well, making it look as if they were doing some kind of dance. Finally Gabriella felt the cold steel of a locker press against her back, and she gulped as she saw a smirking Troy take the last step to her.

"There's no where to run now, Montez." His tone was slightly teasing, but his eyes were not. What was about to come was painfully clear. And would be even more painful, as well. She gulped again, avoiding his eyes.

"So I noticed..." Troy's smirk widened even more, and Gabriella wished she really had been smart enough to just shut up when she saw Troy and Chad closing in on her and Tay. Troy stuck out his hand and pulled her up by her collar, Chad appearing next to him, both of them glaring her down. She closed her eyes in desperation, why did she have to fall for the one guy that would always hate her. She heard shifting in front of her as she awaited the blow, and knew Chad had closed in on them further, as she could feel two ragged breaths on her face. Soft shivers come down her spine, and she gulped, knowing they were probably making some silent mock show about where to hit her... her suspicions grew stronger as she heard soft sniggers come from the crowd. Only than full realization hit her; she was back to square one, scared shitless from her bullies... being made fun of by everyone. She gulped again, and slowly opened her eyes, knowing the fear rushing through her veins was shown widely in them.

The moment she opened her eyes she saw Troy's fist hovering in the air, ready to place a heavy blow in her stomach. Rather than watching it her eyes moved up, to lock with Troy's. Immediately she felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room, and it was just her and him, like it had been on other occasions. She came back to earth, however, as she saw Troy's pupils widen in shock, and his fist abruptly stop in mid swing just a couple of inches from her stomach. She felt her stomach drop. _'You know, you've got the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, they're so warm... I would recognize you __**everywhere **__just by them.' _Her heart somehow seemed to start beating in her throat rather than chest. How could she forget?! What if he recognized her now? It was obvious he'd at least recognized something, with the way he was still staring at her in shock. Suddenly she heard Chad, who'd been previously staring at them confused, gasp as well. She gulped, but there seemed to be a lump in her throat that just wouldn't leave. She was so doomed.

________________________________________________________________________

After a couple of seconds of tension filled and stunned silence, Troy staggered backwards, his wide eyes not leaving Gabriella's. After a total of three long strides he saw a hair appear in the corners of his eyes, and realized he was standing next to Chad. His chest was heaving up and down with his panting breaths, and his eyes started to tear because of his refusal to blink. Once again Troy searched her eyes, it couldn't be, could it? But there it was; a small golden speckle next to the pupil of her right eye, deep, deep layers of a chocolately brown... Vanessa's eyes. He wanted to look at Chad, see what he thought, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Vanessa's eyes. But the eyes of his girlfriend had never looked at him with this amount of fear, never showed a hidden layer of smoldering hate, didn't have that... hurt, of years of pointless torture. He gulped again, since when did he have a conscience? Was this what his girlfriend had been talking about all those times she told him he shouldn't bully people because it hurt them? He gulped again.

"Get lost..."_ Geek_. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it. Not when she was still looking at him with those fear filled eyes; his girlfriend's eyes. Gabriella's eyes widened, but she didn't move, just kept staring at him, the fear in her eyes gradually building. Finally, Taylor appeared by her side, pulling her away, whispering urgently in her ear. As they passed him he though he could hear her murmur 'I told you so', but he wasn't sure. He gulped again, finally blinked and looked beside him. "Did you-"

"I know... those were... that were..." He gulped, before continuing in a hushed whisper only loud enough for Troy to hear. "_Vanessa's eyes_." Troy nodded and gulped again, looking up, he found the whole hallway gawking at them. Immediately his eyes narrowed into a glare, and the people scattered away, talking as if they hadn't been watching him and Chad like hawks, trying to catch what they were saying, even _lip reading_, if you counted our favorite blonde. Troy sighed, moving to lean against the lockers.

"Do you think we saw that because we've been feeling guilty? You know," He shrugged uneasily. "Because Baby V has been hammering us about it and stuff..." Chad nodded slightly, and came to lean next to him, his head banging against the locker with an echoing clang in the almost empty hallways, the bell having rung several minutes ago.

"I don't know, man... I really don't know..." Troy sighed again, and simultaneously the two boys slid down the cold metal on they sat on the ground, legs outstretched, and head leaned backwards. Another sigh escaped Troy's lips, as his girlfriend's eyes swam through his mind again. Glistening in happiness, shining with tears of laughter, twinkling in suppressed joy... clouded with fear. He sighed again, and turned his head to look at Chad.

"I don't know either, man... but what I do know is..." He sighed again, and, just as Chad turned his head to look at him, faced the opposite wall again. "I'm never going to be able to bully Montez again." He gulped as he heard Chad's arm bang against a locker in a shocked movement. "Not with those eyes hunting my brain every time I think of her... it's like... it's like hurting V..." He gulped again, feeling an odd burning sensation in his eyes, and a painful lump in his throat. "And I could never, ever, hurt my Baby V..." He heard Chad sigh deeply next to him.

"I know man, I know..." The burning sensation in his eyes grew, and suddenly he realized it were tears, immediately he tried to blink them back. Just as he managed that, the clicking of heels made them both look up.

"Sorry to interrupt you little 'rendez-vous' but you're kinda supposed to go to homeroom, you know..." Sharpay stood in front of them, her straight blonde hair hanging on her shoulders, clad in a pink mini-dress, combined with silver boots and jacket. "Unless you wanna plan a little rendez-vous with moi, of course..." She added, looking at Troy suggestively and raising an eyebrow. Troy rolled his eyes, and heaved himself up, walking away, Chad's footstep's echoing behind him. He wasn't going to homeroom; he thought shooting some hoops would do both him and Chad good.

The fake blonde was left to stare after them, a small disappointed pout on her plump lips, but a glint in her eyes that would've told anybody who'd seen it to go into hiding as soon as possible. Too bad nobody did see... it would've done them good, hiding.

Ok, so there was no reason it took this long if you look at the content, and I know I don't deserve it, but... review? Please? I'll try to update sooner! Pinkie promise!

xoxo Naomi


	18. Chapter 18

Ehm…sorry? For ehm… not updating in one and half month… **Sorry.**

"OMG, Chad!" Gabriella choked out, tears streaming down her face, as she watched her bushy haired friend look at her in bemusement, his mouth still wide open because it contained so much food it couldn't be closed. "How hard is it to just eat it slowly?!" Next to her Diane and Ashley were also giggling, and she could feel Troy's chest rumpling against her back.

"Hmpgh." Gabriella laughed even harder as Chad attempted to answer her, and she could see Ashley softly sliding of the sofa she was sitting on. They were currently backstage of another one of their concerts, and because it wasn't starting in another half an hour, they were just hanging and, in Chad's case, eating.

"Really, mate, how on earth do you ever expect to get yourself a girlfriend?" Gabriella glanced sideways at Zeke, who was looking at Chad in obvious disgust; his culinary eyes barely able to handle seeing Chad eat. With enormous difficulty Chad, swallowed down what looked like a whole plate of food, and turned to Zeke.

"Very simple, Baker Boy." Next to her she could hear Ashley snort. "Me and Troy-Boy over here," She glanced over her shoulder and saw him rolling his eyes, as a small smirk appeared on his face. "are going to be Lakers stars. And than we'll be all rich, and all famous, and chicks dig that!" Again everybody burst out laughing, as Troy and Chad bumped fists.

"I'm sure they do Chad... just don't eat in front of them." Just as Chad opened his mouth to reply to her, a head popped past the doorway from their cramped dressing room.

"You're on in a minute." Immediately Gabriella shot up and together with Ashley and Diane she checked their make up and clothes, did some last vocal exercises and ran out on the corridor, rushing to be ready for their performance. As Gabriella darted through the doorway last, after having given Troy one last goodbye kiss, she could faintly hear Chad's voice.

"They're on what exactly, again?"

* * *

"So, V... when are you telling Troy?" Gabriella locked eyes with Ashley in her mirror, a confused expression on her face.

"Telling Troy what?!" Ashley looked at her in disbelief, and Diane appeared next to her, as Gabriella slowly brushed her hair.

"Ehm, telling him you're Gabrie-"

"Sttt!" Frantically Gabriella checked if the door was still closed, before turning around to face her friends. "I'm not gonna." As Ashley looked at her in shock, and spluttered something incoherent, Diane stared at her in open-mouthed disbelief. Gabriella rolled her eyes, turned back to her mirror, and continued brushing her hair. After several seconds of stunned silence mixed with confusing spluttering, Ashley finally managed to say something coherent.

"How do you mean you're not gonna?! You've got to tell him! Do you have any idea how messed up this situation is?" Gabriella could feel her annoyance level rise sharply, after continuous 'What are you going to do'-conversations with Taylor, she did not want to have this conversation with Diane and Ashley. "I mean, the guy bullies-"

"I know, Ash!" The hairbrush hit the table with a loud thud as Gabriella jumped up from her position. "Don't you think I know how messed up this is?!" She took a step closer, her eyes blazing with anger. "What do you think it feels like, to get insults thrown at your head by the guy who's just sent you a text that's got your head in the clouds? I know how messed up this is, but there's nothing I can do!"

"Of course there is! Just tell him. I mean..." Agitated Ashley ran a hand through her hair, unable to form the right words. Gabriella raised an eyebrow, daring her to continue.

"We see the way he looks at you... we know how you feel... him bullying you is going to break you up if you don't fess up soon." At Diane's words Gabriella felt her anger ebb away, and a soft feeling of dread came over her. Defeated she plopped in a chair.

"This was meant to be my revenge on him... not my own personal version of torture..." To her horror she felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she looked up at her friends in desperation. "It's driving me insane, to be kissing him one moment and not even aloud to glance at him the other..." A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips. "And now he thinks I'm being abused... he's continuously worried about bruises** he** placed on me...but... he wouldn't forgive me, if he knew... and if we're over... I don't know who'd be hurt more... he or I..."

One lonely tear left a shiny track on her cheek.

* * *

"Hey! There's my Baby V..." Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and Gabriella giggled as she twisted in Troy's embrace and placed a soft kiss on his lips, locking her arms behind his back. As she pulled back she saw Troy look at her with twinkling eyes, and another giggle slipped her lips. "How come you're so happy to see me?"

"Aren't I always?" She looked up at him, snuggling closer in his chest, her chin resting almost perfectly in the middle. Gosh, was he that tall, or she that tiny?

"I'd rather hope so..." Troy looked back at her playfully, but suddenly his face twisted into a concerned frown. "What's wrong?" Gabriella looked up at him in surprise, how could he know there was something wrong? She hadn't told him anything, and she was acting perfectly normal. He didn't know about her secret, did he? She felt the nerves creep up her throat, almost choking her. With enormous difficulty she managed to get some noise out.

"What are you talking about?" Even to her own ears that sounded way too nervous to be believable. She gulped, he couldn't know...

"What do you think I'm talking about?!" Gabriella was surprised at the sudden annoyance in Troy's voice, and honestly none the wiser to what he was talking about. "The bruises!" Oh, of course.

"It's nothing, I told you... I'm just clumsy." Troy let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh, and stepped back from her, pulling both of their arms loose. Immediately she felt the cold and loneliness that came with being without him. Was it possible to be addicted to a boy? Was there a rehab for it? She'd have to ask Tay.

"You?! Clumsy?! C'mon! In all the time I've known you, you've never even tripped... stumbled... knocked into something... lost your balance... you're possibly the least clumsy person I know!" She gulped again, wrapping her arms around herself, hoping it would fill up the emptiness the absence of Troy's arms had left her in. To her absolute horror she felt the tears prickle in the corners of her eyes for the second time that evening.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice broke. The fact was that she wasn't just apologizing him for not telling him about the bruises, she was apologizing for the reason she couldn't as well. And that was such an emotion loaded reason, that now the tears threatening before began rolling over her cheeks in an increasing speed. As she realized this, she started crying even harder. Because not only was she crying in the middle of a growing crowd, not only was she crying like a little baby... she was crying in front of Troy Bolton, something she'd promised to herself to never do. But she did. And it were his arms that wrapped around her shaking frame, his sweater soaked by her tears, his voice whispering it was ok, his scent that soothed her nerves... But all of that really only made her cry more, because now she felt even guiltier as she had before. Because even though he was mad at her, and even though she refused to tell him anything... he was there for her unconditionally.

Troy softly started leading her away, and through her blurry vision she glanced at the crowd. She must've attracted quite a crowd, because she could see no more of the plain white shop walls. Instead she was met with blurry black, confusing colours, a stain of pink... Tiredly she closed her eyes, and pressed her head against Troy's shoulder, willing her headache to disappear. After a second or so she could feel Troy lift her up, and carry her away bridal style. A second later she fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Hoops… what the hell was that?" Chad plopped down next to him, and Troy rubbed his eyes tiredly. At the question a deep sigh slipped through his lips.

"That's the question…" He sighed again, as Chad looked at him in childlike bemusement. He closed his eyes and leant his head in his hands.

"You don't know?" Troy's head snapped up and he glared at Chad, who immediately cowered back, choosing to sit on the couch rather than stay next to Troy on his bed.

"Well obviously not!" Another sigh. "I don't understand what happened…" He looked at Chad with tired eyes. "I was trying to get her to tell me about the bruises…** again**. And she just gave me the same excuse, and I just…just…" He ran a hand through his hair, faintly noticing it was getting rather long. "snapped. And than suddenly, she was crying… and I… I don't get why." Chad nodded absentmindedly, pulling his feet on the couch and lying on his back.

"Right… and what did she say once she woke up? I mean she fell asleep in you arms, right?" Troy nodded.

"Yeah, but she hasn't really woken up yet…" Chad nodded at the ceiling, at which he'd been staring, before looking back at Troy confused, again reminding of a small child.

"Than, where is she?" Troy rolled his eyes at his most oblivious friend, glancing behind him at the duvet that obscured his girlfriend from view. Looking back at Chad, he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Chad stood up, glanced past him, and than sat back down with a small 'oh'. He really should've thought of making smarter friends in kindergarten, not just ones that liked basketball. Although, he would've probably ended up with Montez and McKessie look-a-likes.

"I really don't know what to do, man… it's just so-" A soft sigh made him halt in the middle of his sentence, and he turned to look at the shape on his made that was his girlfriend. Slowly he saw the duvet sliding down as she sat up right, rubbing her eyes tiredly before looking up at them. Than she blinked, and blinked again, and frowned, and blinked again. "You fell asleep… and I sorta… don't know where you live…"

"Right… ehm, right, thanks, babe." Confused she ran a hand through her hair, glancing around the room, and smiling softly as she spotted Chad.

"So what was that al about?" Immediately her stance changed. Her back became rigid, her face hardened and her eyes darted around the room nervously, as if she was trying to find a way to escape. "Vanessa…" She gulped, before finally bringing her eyes up to meet his. He raised an eyebrow.

"I just… Is it ok if I tell you some other time?"

"I've been waiting for ages already!" Troy looked at her in outrage, and she bit her lip softly.

"I know… believe, I do… just… just, bear with me ok… I hope in due time, you will understand." He was on the verge of shouting out again, but than her noticed to plea in her eyes. The defeated way she sat on his bed. The desperation that spoke from the way she almost bit through her lip. He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled locks, reminding himself to get them cut.

"I'll bring you home." She stood up she shot him a grateful smile and, as he smiled back at her, hesitantly made her way to him. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his shirt. For just a second he didn't react, than he wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her tight.

If only she'd let him help her. If only she could.

* * *

"You can't be serious?!" Gabriella groaned loudly.

"But I am, Tay… I feel awful." Taylor looked at her for a moment, before continuing her rant.

"How do all these things happen to you?! When I'm not there?!" She shook her head. "I mean… first you fight, than you cry, which, may I add, is something you swore you'd never do… and than you fall asleep in his arms. Really, Gabs… you gotta do something." Gabriella looked at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I know… it's just… What?" She looked at Taylor with desperate eyes. "I know there's something I should do… but if only I knew what…"

"Than you wouldn't be in this situation." Gabriella nodded, choosing to look at her lap again. After less than a seconds hesitation Taylor was by her side, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Gabriella sighed, trying to ignore the tears rimming her eyes, and leaned her head on the shoulder of her best friend. Hating herself for whishing it could be Troy's.

"I doubt we've thought of a plan for any of this… we didn't, right?" Taylor shook her head, a wistful smile on her face.

"If only we did… but even we, with out weird schemes," Both of them let out a soft laugh. "couldn't have thought of this. Basically, this is more messed, than our messed up minds could imagine." She bit her lip.

"Well, thanks Tay. That was very encouraging…" Gabriella lifted her head of Taylor's shoulder to look at her best friend, the sarcasm brought with a small smile. Taylor grinned back at her.

"Well, it was meant at such…" Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, encouragement for me jumping off a cliff." She smiled softly at Taylor. "Karaoke and dress up? You've got some serious cheering up to do on me…" Taylor grinned at her and nodded, hugging her tightly before jumping up and running into Vanessa's closet. Calling over her shoulder,

"You coming? Oh! Can I borrow these?!" Gabriella laughed and went after her friend. Taylor in her turn smiled at the sound, **cheering Gabriella up: mission accomplished.**

Review? Please?

xoxo Naomi


	19. Chapter 19

Would it help if I pleaded for forgiveness?

I'm so sorry, I know it's an overused excuse, but I've truly been very busy with school, and this chapter really had to be perfect… I'm gonna try, but I think I can safely assume that my updates won't get better. It's just that in between school, homework, practice and friends, and don't really tend to have more as five minutes to spare. 

On the other hand, I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long, and I'm almost sure you'll like it. Please keep reading…

"Gabriella... I'm really sorry honey, but I won't make it back in time for Christmas... Work's just really busy right now, well, you know what it's like. Please feel free to go to Taylor's... or your boyfriend's perhaps. Anyways... Happy Christmas." Gabriella rolled her eyes, as she absentmindedly leafed through a magazine.

"As if I couldn't have guessed that mum..." She murmured to herself, whilst deleting the voicemail message. She continued looking at the dresses on the page in front of her. What to wear to Taylor at Christmas Eve? What to wear to Troy's the day after? What to wear to the High Society Christmas Gala the day after that? Wait, that last one was a stupid question. Designers had been sending dresses for the past week already, she'd just have to pick one. She sighed softly, it's not as if she had expected her mum to be home, but it was a disappointment none the less.

She'd have to think of something to do for New Years...

* * *

"Gabs, omg, you look great!" Gabriella giggled and hugged an overexcited Taylor back.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, gorgeous." Taylor giggled and pulled her along to the living room, and Gabriella smoothed down her skirt. After long contemplation she'd finally decided on a simple high-waisted black skirt with a tight white sweater, knee-high white boots and a black belt. The second she walked in the living room Gabriella was engulfed in another hug.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around the tall woman in front of her. Taylor's mum couldn't have been much more different than her own, warm and welcoming and always ready to talk.

"Hello, Maria... I'm so sorry I haven't been around as much lately, stardom is taking its toll on my social contacts." The woman laughed, and finally released her, only to take her further into the living room, where she was greeted by the rest of Taylor's family. As Gabriella's mum wasn't a fan of being home at all, she'd spent plenty of Christmases at the McKessie's already. So come, she did not only know everyone already, also she wasn't surprised when Taylor's grandfather came waltzing in dressed up as Santa. Christmas tradition. Neither was she very surprised to find Taylor's cousin, Mike, trying to get her under the mistletoe. Mike tradition. And she no less than expected Taylor's mum to burn at least some of the food. Though that was not tradition of some sort, Maria was just very bad at handling stress.

Fact stays, that when dinner rolled around, Gabriella was in a great mood, which was shared by most of the company.

"So, Gabriella… still single?" Taylor snorted at the all too familiar question of Mike. Gabriella smiled at him, happy at the prospect of his face when she could finally give him another answer.

"Actually..." She dragged the word out watching in delight as she saw his face fall, next to her Taylor snorted again. "I'm seeing someone." At his horror struck face she had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. Suddenly she noticed the table was oddly silent, especially considering Maria had just served the first course. Slowly she turned her head, to find the rest of the table looking back. Immediately she could feel the blood rush to her face. Just her luck.

"You are? Well... tell me about him?" Mike was trying to hide his hurt under a very fake smile, but his question put her in a difficult position. She couldn't exactly go and talk about Troy, because everyone knew he was dating Vanessa, and the rest of Taylor's family didn't know about that. And she couldn't exactly make up a boyfriend either, 'cause she was sure it would come out one way or another. She'd probably change his name, or his hair and eye colour, perhaps his personality...

"Well... I don't really wanna talk about it..." She saw his eyebrow go up, and prepared herself for a cheeky comment.

"You don't want to talk about your boyfriend? Well, you're the only girl at that!" He shifted his chair closer to hers, and leaned over slightly. "Are you sure you're not just trying to make me jealous?" Gabriella looked at him in shock, resisting the urge to gag, both at what he said, and at his horrible cologne.

"Oh, she's dating someone alright..." Taylor snorted again, undoubtedly reliving one or another awkward moment that her double personality brought on her relationship frequently. Thinking about awkward moments... Gabriella giggled.

"Tay, you remember when we went to that thing in those clothes?" Mike look at her weirdly after the vague explanation, but Taylor burst into giggles as well. Obviously she was talking about that one fatal afternoon, when Taylor had come over to confront her with Troy, and they'd ended up dressing up and doing karaoke... and sorta failed to remember the clothes they were wearing when they left to go to an interview from Vanessa. Say em-ba-ras-sing!

"Oh, gods that was awful! I'm so happy we convinced them not to take pictures! Imagine the headlines!" Gabriella laughed, and whilst Mike looked at them in confusion, and the rest of the table started their own conversations again, she and Taylor relived various embarrassing escapades of the last month. Funnily all of them seemed to have something or another to do with Vanessa...

* * *

"Yes, Tay, I loved it! You know I love Christmases at your place!" Gabriella wandered around in her 'Vanessa closet', her phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear. "Oh, god, did you see Mike's face when I said I had a boyfriend?! Brilliant!" She giggled, and over the phone she could hear Taylor laugh as well.

"So, when are you leaving for Mr. Hotshot's family thing? FYI, I can't believe **Troy Bolton** is going to introduce you to his family…" Gabriella giggled softly, as she slipped on her black heels. For today, she'd been in a real dilemma on what to wear, 'cause really, what does one wear when they're meeting their boyfriend's **whole family**?! Eventually, she's settled for a simple black dress that flowed halfway to her knees, with short sleeves, matched with her strapped heels.

"In a few minutes… I'm so nervous." The nerves came from a deep, growing feeling of uneasy. Of course, it would've been different if she'd just been smart enough to continue not caring. Not fall in- like him so much. "What if they don't like me? What if he finds out who I am?" She bit her lip. "What if he doesn't?

"Don't worry babe, they'll love you. And if you're worried he'll never know who you really are…" She could hear Taylor take a deep breath, and prepared herself for a 'I told you so' "Tell him." She dropped the phone. Quickly she picked it up.

"What?!" Gabriella's breathing was short and unsteady, and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. Tell him? How could she- She couldn't- What was- Should she really- She sighed deeply, her head was starting to throb, and she didn't actually want to go to Troy's with a headache.

"You heard me… if you want him to know, tell him…" If only it could've been an 'I told you so'.

"I gotta go." Gabriella hurried off the stairs, knowing fully well she wasn't even late. How could Taylor say that? Hadn't she been the one telling her to end it to begin with? Ugh, it was just too confusing. A short fifteen minutes later, Gabriella arrived at Troy's, and the moment she saw all the parked cars, the nerves that'd been previously forgotten, started bubbling in her stomach.

Slowly, reluctantly, she made her way to the front door that was almost as familiar as her own by now. She let her finger hover over the doorbell, and than pulled it back. Perhaps she should just go now, while she still could. Just as she started contemplating heading back seriously, a scream interrupted her panicked musings.

"Hoops! Van's at your door!" Gabriella looked up, to see Chad hanging out of his window, undoubtedly he'd been talking to Troy over the gap in between their houses. She shot him a grin, feeling the nerves in her stomach erupt… there was no way back now. "Don't worry, they'll love you…"

"What makes you think I was worried?" Chad raised an eyebrow, making him look uncharacteristically wise. She smiled softly, admitting defeat. "Thanks."

"It's nothing, you know I'd do anything for you, Van." She grinned, taking a few steps closer to the window. Absentmindedly she readjusts the strap of her purse (black), and shuffles her feet slightly.

"Really?" As Chad nods, a small smile forms on her face. "Aww, thanks Chad… I love you too."

"Gods, should I be worried?" At the teasing voice, both their heads turn to the door. The last nerves leave Gabriella's stomach, being replaced by a whole bunch of butterflies. In the doorway is Troy, grinning at them, hands in the pockets of his dark jeans, leaning against the doorpost. She just wants to run up to him and bury her head in his chest, sniff the smell of his blue Kashmir sweater. Instead, she grinned back at him.

"I'm so sorry Troy, we wanted to tell you… it's just… me and Chad… we couldn't help it…" She puts her hand over her heart, and pretend to wipe away a tear. She could see Troy chuckle, as Chad continues the act.

"I'm so sorry, Hoops… she couldn't say no to the fro." A suppressed snort leaves her mouth, but she covers it up by coughing. She's not sure whether it was completely successful, though, as she hears Troy's laughing grow even louder. Typical, you tell a boy you're cheating on him, and he laughs.

"Yes… I just need a man with more… hair." Gabriella manages to keep her face straight for another two seconds, but then she bursts out laughing. As both she and Troy disappear into the house, tears rolling over their cheeks, they hear Chad call an offended 'Hey', but don't react… it's hard enough breathing as it is.

"That was great… brilliant, V… maybe you should try acting." Gabriella grinned at Troy, and wraps her arms around his waist, calm contentedness streaming over her as he hugs her back. His body is almost as familiar to her as her own.

"Maybe I should… Happy Christmas." She smiles up at him, and he smiles back, his eyes twinkling happily.

"Happy Christmas." She bites her lip softly, before reaching up, closing her eyes as his lips meet hers halfway. Slowly her hands travelled from Troy's waist to his neck, as his rest on the low of her back… the horrors of not seeing your boyfriend for a whole week. The kiss deepened, and suddenly they hear a cough behind them. Gabriella frowned slightly, the strange feeling of a deja-vu coming over her, but ignoring it none the less. Another cough, she nestled closer to Troy, for as far as that was possible.

"Hey, dude! You're kinda supposed to breath, once in a while!" Immediately they broke apart, and Troy looked over her shoulder annoyed. With a soft blush Gabriella turned her head. A meter or two away from them stood a boy that must've been around twelve, he looked a lot like a younger Troy, only with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Dylan…" Troy sighed. "Dylan, this is my girlfriend, Vanessa." He gestured towards to boy. "Baby V… my nephew Dylan." She smiled softly.

"It's nice meeting you." Dylan grinned back at her. It was a boyish grin, full of wrongdoing and a sweet boyish charm. A grin she could imagine on Troy without a lot of imagination. She felt his hand slip around hers, and entangled their fingers.

"You better come… people are starting to wonder why it's taking you so long to open the door." Troy turned slightly red, but nonetheless followed his nephew into the living room, pulling Gabriella with him. She might've forgotten them before, her nerves were back now, and worse. As she entered the familiar room, she was immediately greeted by Lucille, who pulled her into a hug.

"Vanessa! So glad you could make it… Jack's over there, he'll like to see you." She made a vague gesture and Gabriella smiled, she'd been introduced to Coach Bolton a few weeks back, and had been surprised at how nice he was out of school. She and Troy weaved through the room, making their way to the other side. On the way they were stopped by at least a dozen of people, to which she was all introduced. There was an aunt called Ann, a cute little niece called Isabel, another nephew whose name she'd already forgotten… and so on. They finally found Jack sitting by the fire sitting next to a man around his age and a guy who looked halfway his twenties.

"Vanessa! We've missed you the past week…" Gabriella smiled, she doubted she'd ever get used to Coach Bolton liking her, but his kind eyes were rather refreshing in comparison to his short temper during class.

"Well, I missed you all a lot too… though, Troy most of all." She looked up at him, and he grinned back at her, squeezing her hand softly.

"Dude, you're lost! This is a sad, sad day for the Bolton's…" The two older men laughed, and Gabriella looked at the younger one, who'd said it. He had dark hair, almost black, but his eyes looked a lot like Troy's and his body was just a little more muscled.

"Chase! Man, I haven't seen you for ages." Chase smirked at Troy, and stood up from his chair.

"And you can tell… Do you need help with the ladies, or are you really settling down?" Chase raised an eyebrow, and Troy grinned at him. Gabriella shifted slightly, something about this Chase guy made her feel uncomfortable, and she didn't like the way he talked about her relationship with Troy. Neither did she appreciate Troy not correcting him.

"C'mon dude, when you've got a diamante, you can't treat her like fake-gold…" Chase laughed, and he and Troy bumped fists. Gabriella frowned, diamante, fake gold… what on earth was Troy going on about?

"You stole that one from me… but she really is a diamante?" Troy nodded solemnly, and Chase seemed serious as well, but Gabriella still didn't get what it was all about. "Well, in that case… don't let her go." That was about her, right? I mean, there was no one else it could be about… Troy grinned.

"Chase, I'd like for you to meet Vanessa, my girlfriend. V, my nephew Chase…" Chase offered her his hand, and showed her a crooked grin that had the same boyish charm she'd noticed with Dylan and Troy.

"Chase Bolton… it's a great pleasure meeting you." Gabriella smiled and shook his hand, watching as he turned to continue talking to Jack and the other man. She turned to Troy, who was watching Chase with amused eyes, a grin still on his face.

"What was that about?" Troy looked at her in surprise, but quickly smiled.

"It was nothing, babe…" She raised an eyebrow, and he sighed. "Me and Chase are kinda the players of the family… It's our personal Christmas tradition to discuss the girls we've had since the last time we saw each other, that's what he meant with I'm lost… I'm no longer a big player with as motto: A New Day, A New Girl…" Gabriella smiled slightly, and nodded. She already knew he was a huge player, obviously, and it wasn't such a surprise to her he had a contest with one of his nephews.

"Ok… but what was that part about the diamante and fake-gold?" Troy looked down, and shifted uncomfortable, an awkward laugh escaping.

"Yeah… that's just something he once told me…" At her inquiring gaze, he continued. "That it doesn't matter how you treat girls, because they're worth nothing, like fake-gold… shine on the outside, but worthless." She looked at him in shock, her mouth hanging open. Awkwardly he continued, his right hand scratched the back of his neck. "But when you'd find the right girl, she'd be like a diamante… worth more than we'll ever own…"Aw, that's sweet. But hadn't he said…?

"And… I'm your diamante?" Troy nodded, blushing slightly, she smiled and reached up, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. "You're my diamante too." He grinned at her.

"C'mon, we'll go to my room… Most of my nephews and nieces are up there, Dylan as well I think, and I don't want them breaking every thing I own…" She giggled softly, following him as he left the room. Funnily, she couldn't remember why she'd been so nervous in the first place… Troy's family was great.

* * *

"So, how's Mr. Hotshot?" Gabriella groaned, looking at Ashley in annoyance.

"I wish Taylor had never told you that nickname…" Ashley laughed, and on her other side Diane probed her.

"Don't avoid the question…Spill." Gabriella looked at her, than looked back at Ashley, both girls were looking at her with a curiosity that was almost scary. She took a deep breath, taking a sip of her drink, and glancing out of the window. They were sitting in a limousine, which was taking them to the High Society Christmas Gala.

"We're fine… No, we're great… amazing, perfect…" She looked at Ashley, biting her lip softly. "Have you ever had the feeling that you're living simply to meet this one person?" Ashley looked at her in confusion, she turned to Diane. "Like life can't get any more perfect?" Diane shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. "That's how I feel when I'm with him…" Both girls heaved a dreamy sigh.

"Gosh, you're so lucky… Did you know Orlando Bloom is coming?!" Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile, only Ashley could change topics so quickly and so drastically.

"Troy's eyes are prettier…" Gabriella softly teased, she knew Ashley was looking for a boyfriend. It was just that she seemed to attract the wrong kind of guys. More specifically, either the kind of guys who liked her for her fame and/or money, or the kind of guys that just wanted to have sex with her. Not exactly what Ashley was looking for.

"Brad Pitt is coming as well…" Diane looked at her, raising an eyebrow, Gabriella sighed, leaning forward.

"He's so old, over forty… Troy's got a way better body." Diane and Ashley looked at each other over her head.

"Channing Tatum? Chad Michael Murray?" Gabriella sighed again.

"Justin Timberlake? Zac Efron? Robert Pattinson?" She yawned tiredly.

"Taylor Lautner? Ehm… Will Smith?" Gabriella and Ashley simultaneously looked at Diane, confusion etched on their faces. "I couldn't think of anyone… sorry."

"Chace Crawford? Johnny Depp?" Gabriella looked out of the window, playing with her hair. Ashley sighed.

"Fine, we admit defeat… Troy's perfect." Gabriella grinned at them. Just than, the car abruptly halted. "And we're there." Quickly Gabriella smoothed down her short, strapless, golden dress, checked if the straps on her heels wouldn't come loose, and brushed some invisible dust from her leather jacket that reached just below her breasts and with sleeves stopping at her elbow.

"Ready to rock?"

* * *

"So… you're happy you decided to celebrate New Year's with me after all?" Troy looked beside him, were Gabriella was lying next him on the blanket. He'd wanted to be together when the New Year began, and eventually she'd agreed to spend it with him rather than with just her friends. To make it special, he'd arranged a picnic similar to the one on their anniversary's, this time on a deserted field… after all, this night had to be perfect.

"Couldn't be happier…" She grinned at him, and he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, making her giggle, she glanced at his watch. "A minute to midnight…" Just a minute, he gulped… it was now or never. Slowly he leaned up on one elbow.

"You know, V… there was a reason I wanted to spend tonight with you so badly." Ok, that's a good start. He sat up straight, and Gabriella followed his example. Now onwards. "In the past months, you've come to be a huge part of my life… and somehow I can't remember how things were before you. It feels as if I only ever started living, when I met you… that that's where my life began." Who knew he could be this good with words. Ok, almost there, deep breath. He took her hand, she looked at it, and then intertwined them. "And I just want you to know…" He looked into her eyes, so brown, so innocent, he truly did… "I love you."

Heart attack. She truly felt as if her heart had just stopped beating. This wasn't what she'd expected when he suddenly became so serious. Actually, she'd half and half expected him to break up with her. She hadn't expected this. She'd expected anything… but this. Slowly her heart started beating again, and together with the blood something else rushed through her body. Happiness. No, exhilaration… He'd said it.** It**. He** loved** her. **Troy Bolton** loved her. Slowly she could feel a huge smile spread over her face, she didn't actually remember ever being this happy. She leant forward, and placed a slow kiss on his lips. After a few seconds she pulled back, leaning her forehead against his, and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." She'd said it. The one thing she hadn't allowed herself to think. And it felt amazing, because it was true. She loved him. She loved Troy Bolton. He smiled at her, his eyes bluer as the brightest sky. He leant in again, and they met halfway, a soft smile spreading on her lips as he deepened the kiss. Above their heads fireworks exploded, and everything felt perfect. Better as perfect. She pulled back, giggling softly. Looking up they could see the fireworks explode, brilliant colours alighting the sky. Red, blue, green… Troy even thought he could see a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. He squeezed Gabriella's hand, and she smiled at him. Everything was perfect.

So, again, I really don't deserve it, but please review… I want to know what you think about this chapter. I'll try to quick with updating.

xoxo Naomi


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry. Again.

"Gabriella! You're not fine! How can you even think I'd believe that?!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, and sped up, trying to get away from Taylor's demands for explanations and her well-meant but annoying advices.

"Tay, I'm really fine, okay." She glanced at her friend, Taylor pulled up an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?" She skidded to a halt at her locker, glancing at the clock in the hall she saw she had exactly two minutes until the final bell. Great.

"Why wouldn't you be?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" From Gabriella's eye roll, Taylor must've guessed that wasn't the case, 'cause she continued. "Maybe, because you told your used-to-be-bully you loved him? Whilst he thought you were someone else? Because it was actually true? Because he feels the same? Because-" Gabriella slammed her locker shut.

"I get it, Tay. And I understand you're worried. But I'm truly fine." Liar. "That thing with Troy... it's just a scheme. To get revenge, remember." Liar. "I don't honestly care about the guy." Liar, liar, pants on fire. They had already started moving again, and were now practically running to their homeroom. Miss Darbus was very strict about being on time... and about cell phones. Something to do with theatre and silence or something.

"Gabs, I know you're not being honest with me right now. But please, just be honest with yourself, and tell him." Gabriella halted in front of the classroom, and looked at Taylor hesitantly. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. She looked back at the door, and knocked before, throwing it open.

"We're very sorry we're late Miss Darbus... I overslept." The woman looked at them sternly over the glassed perched on her nose. It seemed they'd interrupted her morning speech. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, the door flew open again.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Darbus. But my manicure ran late." Sharpay showed her hands before walking onwards and sitting down. Miss Darbus heaved a deep sigh, made a vague hand gesture, sighed again, and than finally looked at them.

"Just sit down." Quickly Gabriella and Taylor sat down. As she put down her bag, Gabriella glanced over her shoulder. Troy was talking to Chad, he didn't even look in her direction. She sighed softly, before turning back.

"Just tell him." Taylor was looking straight ahead, pretending to listen to Miss Darbus. Gabriella copied her. "Just tell him..." If only it could be that easy.

* * *

"Isn't life great?" Chad glanced at Troy, who was staring ahead with a wide grin, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And isn't Albuquerque the most amazing little town you've ever seen?" Jason and Zeke sighed in annoyance from the two tables behind them. "Aren't these the greatest days of our life?" In vain Chad tried to pay attention to Miss Darbus' speech, for the first time in history. Anything was better than having to listen to Troy droning on and on and on about the greatness of life. "Isn't this a prefect place to be?"

"School?!" Chad looked at Troy in astonishment. "Dude, are you sick?!"

"Mr. Danforth, Mr. Bolton, is there anything you'd like to share with us?" They looked up.

"No-"

"As a matter of fact I would love to Miss Darbus!" Chad groaned loudly. Just what everyone needed on the first Monday back after the break: a speech from Troy about the greatness of life. Actually, he had gotten rather worried for his best friend's mental health since he and Vanessa had exchanged 'I love you's. Troy stood up from his seat, walking towards the front of the class, where Miss Darbus looked at him in bemusement.

"Don't you all agree that life is great?" The class looked back at him blankly. Some leaned over to whisper to their neighbours. "I mean, a new year's began, and the sky is blue, the sun is shining, everybody's having the time of their lives-"

"I hate to break it to you man, but I think you're the only one." Troy looked up at Chad in surprise, it was painfully obvious he couldn't imagine there were people who weren't as happy as he was right now.

"Why?" Chad sighed, his friend had never sounded as much as a little kid as at this very moment. Not even when he actually was a little kid.

"Well, probably because not everybody is in love with your girlfriend…" In front of the room Gabriella choked… seemingly on her own saliva.

"And don't have her loving them back." Troy added dreamily. Taylor patted Gabriella on the back, apparently she was still choking. Troy didn't even seem to notice. Neither did her notice the class staring at him in shock mixed with confusion. This was most definitely not the player they'd gotten used to over the years.

"Miss Darbus, is it okay if I go to the school nurse with him? I'm getting seriously worried." Miss Darbus, who still looked quite bemused, nodded, and Chad walked out of the room, dragging Troy with him. "You-" He pushed Troy in front of him. "Enormous-" He stomped him in the arm. "Idiot!" He slapped him across the head. Troy looked at hi in annoyance.

"What was that for? Can't a man be in love?" Chad rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, throwing his head back.

"Yes he can, as long as he doesn't do speeches on the greatness of life, or calls his best friend up at three in the morning, simply to tell him how happy he is, and than goes on and on and on and on and on about how perfect his girlfriend is!" He shook his head. "I'm really happy for you man, but I'm starting to get worried."

"There's no need to worry, mate, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" And Troy skipped along the hallway, Chad slowly following behind, shaking his head, and murmuring curse words under his breath.

* * *

"I hate maths." The sentence came out slightly muffled, making Taylor look at her. Gabriella had buried her head in her arms, giving a lengthy speech on what she hated in life, and why. Quite contradictory to the one Troy kept given Chad.

"Really?" Taylor was doodling in her notebook, none of them really paying attention to the lesson.

"Yes. It's just so logical… it always makes sense!" She lifted her head to look at Taylor, a furious colour on her face. "But you know what? Real life isn't like maths! It's not logical, and it doesn't make sense, other wise my life could've never become such a mess, because I'm BRILLIANT at maths… too bad I suck at life." And her head went back in her arms. "You know what I hate as well?"

"Evans!"

"Yes, and-" Gabriella gladly filled in.

"No, I mean, she's heading for us." Surprised Gabriella lifted her head, and indeed there was a pink clad Sharpay Evans walking straight to their table. She looked around. It seemed they were supposed to work in groups. Ok, why was Evans coming to them?! It's no as if they were friends, or even spoke on regular basis, you could even say that since Gabriella's sudden confidence appearance Sharpay hadn't said a word to either one of them.

"Hi girls!" Gabriella blinked. Taylor blinked. Sharpay smiled, and sat down across of them. "How're you doing?" Gabriella blinked. Taylor blinked. Sharpay smiled. Gabriella blinked.

"We're fine." Taylor talked. Gabriella blinked. Sharpay smiled.

"Well, you won't be for much longer. I've got a little surprise for you, and I'm confident you won't like it." Gabriella lifted an eyebrow, and Taylor snorted. "I can't wait for tomorrow, can you? The big world-wide release! Well, toodles!" And she was off.

"What was that all about?" Gabriella turned to Taylor, confusion etched on her face.

"I don't know, but I don't want to either… What was that about a world-wide release?" Gabriella shrugged, turning to look at Sharpay's back on the other side of the room. As she looked Sharpay turned around, as she saw her watching, she smiled and winked, before turning again. Gabriella turned back to Taylor.

"I don't know, but I think you're right… I really don't want to."

* * *

"Yes, Gabs, I do think you're completely right, it was absolutely creepy, but don't you think you're looking too far into this? I mean it's only Evans…" Gabriella frowned slightly at the phone lying on her bed. It was after school, and she was doing her homework spread out lazily on her pillows, Taylor was on speaker and they were discussing Evans odd behaviour.

"Yeah… maybe you're right. Well, I'm just gonna finish my homework, see you tomorrow!" She reached over to grab her phone, ready to end to conversation.

"Whatever, you're just ditching me to call to Mr. LoverBoy. Oh, and please follow my advice, TELL-" And the call was successfully ended. She knew Taylor wouldn't mind her hanging up on her, just like she ignored Taylor's teasing. It was the natural order of things. She and Troy... Now that was anything but the natural order of things. A bully dating his victim? A victim dating her bully? A bully LOVING his victim? A victim LOVING her bully? Though that's less weird, as bullies tend to be really popular people, and loads of people tend to love popular people. She, of course, was the exception. Yes, she and Troy were nothing like the natural order of things. She sighed, before reaching for her phone, there was no use pretending, she knew she'd call him anyway.

"How's my favourite girl?" Gabriella giggled, no matter what, hearing his voice always cheered her up.

"How do you mean you 'favourite' girl, are there any other girls in your life? Should I be worried?" She teased, and on the other end of the line she could hear Troy chuckle.

"Baby V, you should know you're my one and only… Though, you can't say the same, how is your affaire with my best friend going?" Gabriella laughed out loud, remembering how she'd stood in front of his door that afternoon. _I just couldn't resist his… hair._

"It's going amazing, thank you for asking, Wildcat. Me and his hair are having the time of our lives!" Troy laughed, and she leaned back against the cushions. Why couldn't things always be like this? Why did she have to lie?

"Well, I wish the two of you a wonderful life… How was your day?" And here the lying starts. Gabriella bit back a sigh. She'd keep it at half-truths… those weren't real lies, were they?

"I overslept, thanks to you-" Gabriella started.

"How do you mean 'thanks to me'?" Troy interrupted her immediately, sounding honestly offended. A soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Because you kept me up… First on the phone, than in my dreams." A small pause.

"You dreamed about me?" She could hear amazement in his voice, and had to bit her lip to stop from giggling again, her voice dropped to a husky whisper.

"Every single night…"

"That's funny, 'cause you know…" When she closed her eyes she could almost see him look at the picture of her he had on his bedside table. He'd once confided to her he liked to watch it when he talked to her on the phone, so he could still see her face. "I dream of you too… every night." She wondered if her husky whisper had sent shivers down his spine the way his husky whisper did with her. She realized she didn't really mind.

"I miss you." She sighed wistfully, staring at the ceiling.

"I miss you, too. I wish you were right beside me right now, so I could just hold you…"

"I know, it's unimaginable I only saw you toda- two days ago." She gulped, she almost said 'today', but today meant at school, and he didn't know that he couldn't know that. And she couldn't tell him. Ever.

"Yes, it feels like so much longer. Is that weird?" Or perhaps she could… How would he take it? Would he ditch her? Would he still love her? Would he give her a chance?

"Nah… not if you're as much in love as we are." As much in love as they were… If they really were that much in love, wouldn't he forgive her? Take her for who she was?

"You're right. Like always." She heard him yawn. "But I gotta go, it's late and stuff…" She made up her mind, and she would've to act on it now, if she was ever gonna.

"Troy, I have to tell you something." Ok, there goes part one. Shit! She couldn't just tell him by phone, she had to say it in his face. Otherwise, he might not believe her, or hate her, or… or… She just had to tell him straight to his face.

"Ok, sure… Shoot." She took a deep breath.

"I can't really tell you over the phone… Is it okay if I drop by after school tomorrow?" Gulp. This was shockingly hard considering she hated this guy less than half a year ago.

"Baby V? What's wrong?" She gulped again, there seemed to be some kind of lump in her throat, making it hard to breath. How could it be just a few months ago she would've cherished the thought of possibly breaking this boy's heart, when now there was nothing she feared more? Except her own heart getting broken, perhaps.

"There's…" Why couldn't she just swallow the lump? She had to breath, had to speak. "There's nothing wrong. I just need to tell you something. It's sorta important, and I have to tell you in your face." Ok, she could breath slightly. It wasn't gonna be like this until she told him now, would it? Gabriella rubbed her throat, trying to get rid of the feeling of being choked.

"Is it something bad?" Was it? It could be, but than again, it couldn't be. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Depends how you look at it…" She bit her lip. "Don't worry about, I'll tell you tomorrow, ok? Love you…" She hated thinking this might be the last time she said it. It couldn't be, right? It wouldn't be. If I can to that, she would see it whilst begging for forgiveness.

"Love you too…" However, there was quite a chance she'd never hear that again. There was no way she would get any sleep tonight. If only she could go to his house right now, but what use was that? Tomorrow was just as good as today…

"Forever…" She smiled softly, if it were true, everything would be alright.

"And Always… See you tomorrow." And he hung up. She looked at the phone. Would this be their last moment? Please not. She didn't want one lousy phone call to be the last good moment of all this time. And it wouldn't be, she decided. If she had to she'd beg, but there was no way she and Troy could come apart. Not even Sharpay Evans could think up a scheme to accomplish that. Nothing could break their love.

Half an hour later she turned off the lights, and crawled back into bed after a warm shower. She snuggled into the pillows and just before she closed her eyes, she looked at her bedside table. In the moonlight shining through a gap in her curtains she could just make out the face on the framed picture. A soft smile came on her lips.

"Goodnight, Wildcat. I love you, forever and always."

So, yes, quite obviously Troy WILL find out next chapter, though, perhaps it might not be what you expect from it. I'll try to be fast, but once again, no promises.

Reviews? Anyone?

xoxo Naomi


	21. Chapter 21

"Good, gods! I haven't seen bags like that under anyone's eyes, since... ever!" Taylor slid into the car seat without taking her eyes of Gabriella. As it turned out, Gabriella indeed hadn't gotten to sleep, and after an hour of tossing and turning she decided to do something more productive and started working on some new songs. After all, 3 is All had a new album planned for the end of the month.

"I know..." Gabriella smiled softly and started driving. "I finally followed your advice, and told Troy I had to tell him something... I'm seeing him after school." Taylor opened her mouth to say something, but Gabriella quickly continued. "And after that there was no way I could get to sleep, so I didn't." She glanced beside her, to find Taylor looking at her with a funny expression on her face. "What?"

"I just can't believe you're telling him. I'm so... nervous!" Gabriella chuckled, looking back at the road.

"Imagine what I'm going through." Not only was her stomach doing summersaults, also was her heart beating twice as much as it should and had the lump still not left her throat. She didn't know how she would survive this day. Well, at least she could go straight to Troy's after school, her 'Vanessa clothes' were tucked safely on the bottom of her schoolbag.

The rest of the journey was spent in thoughtful silence, and they reached the school in time. For a change. They walked through the school, and went to both their lockers, still without a word. The events that were to come seemed to make everything else they could say seem rather irrelevant, so there was no real use saying it anyway. They arrived at homeroom early, and sat at the back, Gabriella staring out of the window, Taylor at her wooden desk. As more students streamed in after the first bell, the saw Chad and Troy come in together, talking in hushed whispers, their faces worried and anxious. It didn't take a lot of thinking to figure out what they were talking about. As very last, right before the last bell, Sharpay walked in, a bright smile on her face. As she said something to Miss Darbus she glanced in their direction, and the smile on her face widened. Gabriella gulped, a feeling of dread slowly creeping over her.

"Class!" Miss Darbus stood in front of the class, and Sharpay stood right beside her, that all-too-cheerful smile still on her face. "Miss Evans has a presentation, or some sort of announcement...?" She looked at Sharpay, who turned and walked towards the board.

"I indeed have something very important to share with all of you. As it even concerns some of us personally, I thought it wouldn't be fair to keep this joyful news to myself." As Sharpay droned on, Gabriella's gaze wandered back to the window and she blocked the noise away. How would Troy react when she told him? Would he get mad? Probably. Would he let her explain? If she used he puppy dog pout. Would he forgive her? Perhaps. But, what if he did? What would happen? Would she make her identity known to the world as well? Was she ready for that? It'd probably be smarter to what with that until after graduation, though. And Troy probably would be able to keep it a secret. Chad, now that was another story-

"Which means our very own Gabriella Montez is the same person as none other than Vanessa Hudgens." With a big shock she was pulled back to earth. As she looked into the class with wide eyes, she found them looking back with the same shock. **Fuck**. As she desperately searched for something to say, a loud noise suddenly disrupted the stunned silence.

"This is the phone of Gabriella Montez, Baby V, V, Nessa, Gabs! And why aren't you picking up, hun?" Gabriella snatched her phone out of her bag, typically Ashley, putting a personalized ring tone on her own number.

"Ash?"

"Omg, Gabs, you wouldn't believe it! Someone's gone to a tabloid with your identity, it's all over the news! But I swear it wasn't us, we kept quiet, I swear!" She sighed. Fabulous, like it wasn't bad enough her school now knew. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know it wasn't you... I know who did it. There's this bitch on my school who found out about it. She just told the class, apparently she also sold me out."

"She did what?!" The scream echoed in both her ears, and she looked at Taylor in annoyance. She covered the microphone of her phone.

"Evans sold me out, big shock." Gabriella removed her hand. "She sold me out... I never really did like her anyway."

"Well, you're in trouble. I'm watching a live report, and there'll be paparazzi crowding your school in tops five minutes..." Her eyes widened. She so hadn't realized this would suddenly mean her quiet live was over. From now on she could be hunted down like any other star. She truly hated Evans.

"Five minutes? But I'm wearing junk! I can't be spotted in junk, it will ruin my reputation... and I... I- wait I've got clothes with me!" Thank the heavens she had those clothes she was gonna wear to Troy's with her.

"Then go change! Me and Di will stop by around lunch, ok?" Gabriella got up from her seat, picking up her bag, and gesturing for Taylor to follow her. Quickly she made her way to the door, ignoring the stares of her classmates. She'd deal with that later.

"Ok, bye!" She hung up, and reached for the door handle.

"Miss Montez, Miss McKessie... where do you think you're going?" Gabriella turned around, Miss Darbus was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded across her chest.

"Well, I'm gonna go change, because there are gonna be just about fifty paparazzi out there in just a few minutes, and these aren't exactly my finest clothes." She pushed the handle down and escaped into the hall and as she ran towards the toilets she could hear Taylor's footsteps behind her.

"What clothes did you bring anyways?" Gabriella looked at Taylor as they finally reached their destination.

"Just something simple..." Quickly she shrugged of her sweats and threw of her hoodie, her sneakers landed on the floor, joined by her t-shit in a few seconds. She reached in her bag, and pulled out a smaller plastic bag. A minute latter her old clothes had been replaced by tight black jeans tucked into knee-height white boots, with a simple with blouse above it. Gabriella looked into the mirror and groaned, she'd completely forgotten about her bags, her hair was a mess, she still had her glasses on and she'd forgotten to bring make up.

"Here." Taylor was holding out a small make-up bag, and Gabriella shot her a grateful smile before grabbing it. Reaching into her bag she got out her lenses, and carefully put them in. She brushed through her hair, and put it in a side-ponytail, before applying some concealer under her eyes. Lastly, she put on some blusher, mascara and lip gloss.

"Much better." Gabriella looked at the result in the mirror with a satisfied smile on her face, she looked like Vanessa. She **was** Vanessa.

"Definitely." Taylor sucked in a deep breath before looking at her. "Ready?" To face fifty paparazzi? To face to whole school? To face the whole **world**?

"No way." She smiled sourly. "But it's not like I have a choice." Taylor grabbed her hand and she squeezed it. Right now, she'd take all the support she could get, she still had a whole day to live through. Correction, she still had a whole **life **to live through. She sucked in last deep breath, before walking out of the bathroom. The halls were quiet, deserted. She frowned, it was almost too quiet. You couldn't even hear talking coming out of the classrooms. Suddenly a scream disrupted the silence. Gabriella looked at Taylor, who looked back at her with the same anxious expression.

"It came from the front entrance, I think." Gabriella nodded and gulped before heading towards it. The closer they came, the louder and more frequent the screaming became, and Gabriella squeezed Taylor's hand harder, unaware of her best friend wincing beside her. Then they turned the last corner, and the sight in front of them made them freeze. The thirty meters that still separated them from the front entrance, were completely packed with students, and through the class doors she could see paparazzi. Once in a while a flash put a special effect to it all. It would probably be safe to assume everybody knew by now.

"OMG! It's Vanessa!" Gabriella spun her head to the side, pointing at her was one of the cheerleaders, fanning herself with her other hand and looking at her with wide adoring eyes. Her upper lip curled in disgust. This was the very same cheerleader that once stole her clothes during gym class, the same cheerleader that used to steal her homework, that spilled drinks on her, that made remarks about her hair and clothes... She turned her head away, and was unsurprised to find the rest of the school staring at her as well. She rolled her eyes slightly, one day you're nothing, the next you're** everything**. As she stepped forward, the people in front of her moved aside slightly. She pulled up an eyebrow, now that was convenient. With long, confident strides she walked through the crowd, who made a path for her without objection. Finally the doors came into sight, and immediately she halted.

"Good gods." Taylor stopped next to her, one hand shielding her face. Gabriella nodded slightly, before walking the last few steps to the doors and opening them.

"Vanessa! Why did you lie about your identity?"

"What do your band mates think about this?"

"Why'd you lie?"

"Gabriella, what is going to happen to 3 is All now you're secret's out?" Her automatic response to paparazzi was waving and smiling. So that's what she did. With a small smile on her face, she waved at the people crowding her, and made some careful steps forward, waiting until there was some quiet. As the paparazzi, news reporters and journalist realized she wasn't going anywhere, they slowly grew quiet.

"Vanessa- I mean, Gabriella, how do you feel now you're secret's out?" Gabriella looked in the general direction the question came from, not sure who asked it. How did she feel? Now, there's a question.

"Most of all I'm... relieved, I think." She laughed softly, relieved, like a ton of bricks had just fallen of her shoulders. "It was really hard for me having to lie to people about who I was, and I'm actually really glad I no longer have to do that. Of course it's also going to be hard to stand in the spotlight the way I've tried to avoid and I'm slightly nervous for that, but it might just be better than getting wound up in my own lies." She breathed out, and next to her Taylor appeared, as also others student streamed out of the doors.

"Why did you create a fake identity?" Easy question, she had a whole explanation prepared for Troy after all.

"Well, at the time, I was too insecure to be myself and risk everything... And of course I didn't want to be in the picture too much, anyway. To me, it's always been about the music, never the fame. I mean, I used to be pretty shy." Taylor laughed softly beside, and she grinned at her. She'd have to tell later Taylor how much it meant to her she was here... she truly couldn't have had a better friend.

"What do Ashley and Diane think of you lying to them?" She giggled softly, remembering their reaction when she first told them. She was so glad she didn't have to go through that anymore.

"Well..." She bit her lip softly. "I've actually sorta already told them... a few months back." She gulped softly. "At first they were kinda pissed, but after I explained my reasoning, they understood and forgave me."

"Who else knew?"

"My mum, and Taylor of course..." She quickly added, gesturing beside her. "You might know her better as 'Mysterious Friend, V refused to introduce to us'." Both she and Taylor laughed remembering that fatal interview in which she had announced Troy, or Mystery Guy, as her boyfriend.

"So your boyfriend didn't know?" Abruptly her laughs were cut off, and she looked at the journalists with big eyes, before turning back to the crowd, searching for Troy. She hadn't realized that him finding out wasn't the same as her telling him. She couldn't explain, couldn't beg... She breathed in sharply. Ice cold eyes, void of emotion, with that dark background thunder she knew meant hate. He wouldn't forgive her, wouldn't believe anything she said anymore... Evans had won.

"Your boyfriend didn't know?" She looked at the journalist again, and quickly plastered a fake smile on her face. Slowly walls hid the feelings in her eyes, whilst an iron fists squeezed in her heart.

"I don't have a boyfriend." The moment she said the words, a bolt of pain shot through her body as the iron fists shattered her heart into pieces. Nothing of that was visible on her face, however... she was used to hiding pain. The crowd in front of her and behind her started screaming again. But she blocked them all out. "I'll answer more questions once I've had time discuss to everything." Sharply she turned, walking back into the school. The lump in her throat was finally gone, but instead now needles seemed to be sticking in it, pushed deeper by every breath she took.

"Why'd you do that?" Taylor was looking at her in disbelief, walking beside her. She checked the clock in the hall, they'd missed homeroom, and first period, which meant they had French now. There were stones pressing on her lungs.

"You'd didn't see him. I could see the hatred in his eyes..." She halted, looking at Taylor with despair in her eyes. Her stomach appeared to be twisted together in knots yet stretched out at the same time. "Evans won. I was too late, too late to explain. He'll never forgive me..." As she forced the tears back, the iron fist released its grip, and the pieces of her heart crumbled away, leaving a large black hole.

"If you say so, Gabs. Just, be sure of what you're doing." Gabriella nodded curtly, before walking onwards. The bell rang, they had to hurry to French... language of love. A knife twisted painfully in her side.

* * *

"G!" Gabriella looked up in relief, her and Taylor's lunch table was a tad more crowded than usual. Several cheerleaders, some athletes and a few others had joined their table soon after they sat down. Even more people had plopped down on tables close to theirs, trying to overhear the things she said. The other half of the school sat at the far end of the cafeteria, crowded around Troy, the rest of the basketball team.

"Ash! Di! Thank god..." She quickly got up to hug both girls, and also Taylor greeted them enthusiastically. Both were relieved to see some genuinely nice people, instead of faces full loathing or brainless adoration.

"It's been hell here, do you girls got a clue how popular you are at this school?!" Taylor sat back on her seat, and two cheerleaders stood up to make place for  
Ashley and Diane, to great bemusement of them. Diane leaned towards Gabriella.

"Have they been like this all morning?" Gabriella nodded tiredly.

"Yes, and it's totally creeping me out. I mean, just months ago I would've loved all this, but now... it's seems so unimportant." She glanced behind her, were the 'Troy crowd' was glaring at her.

"I guess he didn't take it too well..." Gabriella shook her head, and Ashley laid a comforting hand over hers.

"Why is he mad at us, though? He refused to greet us, and Chad and Jase and Zeke were all looking at us with those big disappointed eyes..." Gabriella looked at Diane. Not that was odd. There was no reason for Troy to be mad at them. They weren't involved, they couldn't have-

"Fuck! I told the reporters you knew already for a few months... He must be mad you didn't tell him." Ashley bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder, before turning back and shrugging.

"It might be better. I mean, if he's gonna be like this," She gestured over her shoulder. "we would've sided with you anyway. At least now he won't be able to say we picked you over him." Gabriella nodded, pushing her food around on her plate. Her stomach was still doing the whole stretching yet tied up in knots thing, as well as the stones on her chest, the needles in her throat and the black hole that was growing where her heart used to be.

"You ok?" Gabriella looked up startled, to find Diane, Ashley and Taylor all looking at her in concern. Ok? That wasn't really how she'd describe it... She felt the strange urge to laugh, yet had to fight not to bursts into tears. "Let's go to your place..." Gabriella nodded. She didn't fancy having a breakdown in front of the school anyway. Not after the all the hard work she put into never showing pain, never showing hurt, never showing **agony**...

The car ride to her house was silent. Taylor and Diane rode with her, whilst Ashley followed them in her own car. Gabriella gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckled became white, but it was all she could to keep it together. The whole in her chest was reaching enormous proportions, threatening to take her over. Afterwards, she didn't remember reaching her house, or getting in... all she remembered that was, that moment the door closed behind her, she fell back against it, sobs racking her body.

Immediately three pairs of hands reached for her, guiding her to the living room, were the put her on the couch. Gabriella curled up, feet on the couch and arms wrapped around a cushion. She shivered from the coldness that lay on her skin, the coldness that had come from his eyes. Tears made tracks down her cheeks, but they were just tiny compared to the misery and guilt she was drowning in. Before her eyes flashed his smile, his perfect face, his twinkling eyes... the look in his eyes after he knew. She gasped as a bolt of pain seemed to rip her apart. She remembered, she tried not to, but she did anyway, the way she felt when she snuggled into his chest, the way it felt when he kissed her, the security his arm around her provided... And it was all gone. Vaguely she became aware of voices trying to reach her... (When did her mum get here?) And very slowly she got control of the all-consuming black hole she was now made off.

In just an hour, Sharpay Evans, had managed to ruin her life, something she'd tried for many years. Not that Sharpay would know that. She would hide her guilt, and the pain. Laugh through all her tears, and loneliness. She wouldn't give up... even if she'd already lost. Besides, wasn't there a saying, that the strongest person was the person who had nothing left to lose?

I did say it probably wouldn't be what you expected, right? I really, really wanna know what you guys think, 'cause I have a feeling loads of people are pissed at me for this... It's just that this is the way, I've had the story in my mind ever since the first chapter. But please, review, to tell me what you think!

On another note, aren't you proud I updated in TWO weeks?! I mean, I am! Especially considering that most of the two weeks I wasn't aloud on the computer in the first place... I'll try to get the next chapter just as fast, but I can't promise anything! Oh, and it will be exactly this day, just in Troy's POV, before you get all anxious...

xoxo 

Naomi


	22. Chapter 22

It's late. I know. And it's short. I know. And I'm truly sorry. And I'll try my best for next time. 

"Do you think I should be scared?" Troy looked at Chad. He had just told his best friend all about the phone call from his girlfriend last night. Chad looked ahead thoughtfully, staring at the kids hurrying inside the school. They were standing in front of East High, but strayed a few meters from the entrance so they could talk in peace. As Chad thought, Troy glanced at the students as well, noticing Montez and McKessie walking in silence.

"I really don't know, dude..." Troy sighed, but suddenly Chad's face cleared up. "Maybe she's finally gonna tell you about the bruises!" Troy looked at him in surprise before grinning relieved.

"You're right! That's must be it... Well, that or she's finally decided she likes Zac Efron more than me." He grinned wryly.

"Nah, I don't think it's that. You two can't keep your hands of each other!" Troy chuckled, before pushing off against the wall and walking towards the doors. In a few steps Chad was next to him again, and together they entered their kingdom. Immediately greetings came from all directions, and Troy and Chad grinned and waved at people as they made their way to homeroom.

"Hey, Bolton!" Troy turned his head to look at the football captain, one of the few people in the school that really disliked him. "I read your girl hit it off with Chace Crawford... think you can compete?" Troy glared at Johnson, as worry started bubbling in his stomach again. He walked on, but waited until Johnson was out of sight before turning to Chad.

"Do you think it's true?" The hushed whisper showed his worry and anxiety more clearly than he would've liked, and he almost didn't hear the first bell. Chad shook his head.

"I don't honestly believe Van would do something like that. It's just-" He hesitated slightly, glancing at Troy. "you never know, do you?" Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair. _You never know, do you?_ Not exactly the reassurance he was looking for, but at least Chad was being honest.

"But it could be about the bruises, right?" He was begging. He was Troy Bolton, and he was begging. He was Troy Bolton, and for the first time in his life, he was insecure. Unbelievable the lengths that girl drove him to. He and Chad finally walked into homeroom.

"Would that really be a reassurance? I mean, what is it with the bruises anyway?" He plopped down on the first free seat he saw, and Chad sat on the table next to his, leaning over his basketball to look at him in worry.

"I don't know! That's the whole point... If I could get to the person who did that to her-" He broke off abruptly, staring at the wooden desk, anger cutting off all logic sense for a moment. He remembered his reaction when the school had, in his opinion, insulted Vanessa. What would he do to someone who really hurt? He looked up at Chad again. _H__er eyes, so brown, so innocent_. "Let's just say the guy I beat into the hospital seems lucky in comparison." Chad gulped slightly, before nodding, and sitting on his chair.

"Especially after I'm done with them as well." Troy opened his mouth to add something, but just than Sharpay stormed in the room, and the final bell rang. In his own state, it was almost scary to see the bright smile on her face. He looked closer, it wasn't his state, that smile was scary. Sharpay was up to something, and it was no good. She said something to Miss Darbus, who listened to her, before turning to the talking class.

"Class!" Miss Darbus slowly got the attention, while Sharpay stood right beside her, that all-too-cheerful smile still on her face. "Miss Evans has a presentation, or some sort of announcement...?" She looked at Sharpay, who turned and walked towards the board.

"I indeed have something very important to share with all of you. As it even concerns some of us personally, I thought it wouldn't be fair to keep this joyful news to myself." Sharpay sharing joyful news, Troy gulped, that could never be good. He and Sharpay used to get along just fine, great even. But since he started dating Vanessa, and especially since he stopped bullying Montez, it seemed as if her attitude towards him had cooled. Considerably.

"I'm sure all of you know the band 3 is All. Well, this is about their lead singer, Vanessa Hudgens," Troy looked at Sharpay in surprise, and she smiled at him, a smile that might seem sweet to an outsider, but which Troy knew expressed cruelty. "the girlfriend of our Golden Boy. The point is that I've found out something curious about her... I've collected evidence, by spying and paying attention, and all of it points to one simple fact: Vanessa Hudgens is not who she says she is." An electric jolt shot through Troy. _Once again Troy searched her eyes, it couldn't be, could it? But there it was; a small golden speckle next to the pupil of her right eye, deep, deep layers of a chocolately brown... Vanessa's eyes._ It couldn't be. "Also, I'm sure all of you have noticed that our favorite geek had been acting rather odd this year." Please be something different. "So I traced some lines, did some more research, and found that she too was hiding an identity." God, no. "Which means our very own Gabriella Montez is the same person as none other than Vanessa Hudgens." He looked around, Gabriella was looking at them with wide eyes, a deer caught in the flashlights. He felt iron fists bumping into his stomach, his breath came in short gasps.

Before he could react, before she could react, a loud noise suddenly disrupted the stunned silence. "This is the phone of Gabriella Montez, Baby V, V, Nessa, Gabs! And why aren't you picking up, hun?" Ashley. The last doubts fled his mind. They had known, yet not told them? Everything that he'd lived for the past months or so had been a lie?

"Ash?" Gabriella pressed the phone against her ear, avoiding to look at anyone in the class. She listened to Ashley for a few seconds, before sighing, and running a hand through her hair. Agitated. It flashed through his mind, that's what Vanessa does when she'd agitated.

"I know it wasn't you... I know who did it. There's this bitch on my school who found out about it. She just told the class, apparently she also sold me out." Sold her out? As in-

"She did what?!" Gabriella looked at Taylor in annoyance, as the rest of the class followed the drama with growing interest. Gabriella covered the microphone of her phone.

"Evans sold me out, big shock." She removed her hand, again. "She sold me out... I never really did like her anyway." She listened again, and her eyes widened. "Five minutes? But I'm wearing junk! I can't be spotted in junk, it will ruin my reputation... and I... I- wait I've got clothes with me!" Clothes with her? Five minutes? Wait on earth was going on? Troy's head was spinning trying to comprehend everything, and still the iron fists wouldn't leave his stomach alone. His girlfriend had been Gabriella Montez all that time. Realization came over him suddenly, and he a wave a nausea caught him off guard.

Gabriella got up from her seat, picking up her bag, and gesturing for Taylor to follow her. Saying goodbye and hanging up her phone, she reached for the door handle.

"Miss Montez, Miss McKessie... where do you think you're going?" Gabriella turned around, Miss Darbus was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded across her chest.

"Well, I'm gonna go change, because there are gonna be just about fifty paparazzi out there in just a few minutes, and these aren't exactly my finest clothes." Fifty paparazzi? What- Oh, right. Evans sold her out. The door fell shut with a bang, and for a few seconds there rung a stunned silence. Than everyone started talking at once, texting and calling their friends, mad by this oh so juicy piece of gossip.

"You okay?" He glance at Chad, eyes hollow and empty, as the nausea threatened to fill him. The iron fist had gotten company from tiny spikes that were forcefully making their way through his chest. He most definitely wasn't okay.

"I feel sick." Chad nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe nothing was real, I-" Troy cut him off, his voice void of any emotion, his eyes unseeingly staring in the distance.

"It's not that." He gulped painfully, before finally looking at Chad. "Those bruises. Who do you think caused those bruises?" He thought he saw Chad pale underneath his dark skin, as he got what Troy was referring to. "We did that to her, Chad. We did. I hurt the one person I wanted to protect from all hurt." He lowered his head into his hands. _We did that to her._ They had. And there was nothing they could do to turn it around again.

"How could we?" Troy glanced at Chad, he was staring ahead unseeingly, not even noticing it as his basketball rolled off his desk onto the floor. _You know why boys don't like you right? Because you're an ugly, fat, short geek with glasses and horrible hair. _He shuddered. Why did he feel the need to torment her so? Because that how it had always been? Because he'd gotten used to it? Because he just didn't like her? An arm covered in multi coloured bruises and gashes sprung to his mind. The nausea almost overwhelmed him.

"You must be so angry." Troy looked up. Sharpay was standing on front of him, and expression with what was supposed to be sympathy on her face. Troy nodded vaguely, he was so angry at them, at him, at Chad... _What do you think, Chad, were should I aim first?_ And there was that wonderful iron fist again. "And there must be so much hate inside of you…" He hated them, he totally hated them. He gulped painfully, not feeling able to talking, barely able to breath. _I want to beat you until you can no longer talk. _The spikes in his chest seemed to increase in size, until he was sure they must be making holes in his skin. "And I just want you to know, if you ever need a shoulder, or something... I'll be there." Sharpay smiled and skipped away.

"Do you really think all of it was fake?" A different form of hurt washed over him, and a soft ache started in his heart. It couldn't have been, could it? Would she do this to him? _Now, geeky Gabi, get ready for the worst beaten you've had this far! _He couldn't even blame her.

"I-" Chad looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid so." Troy nodded, staring ahead again. Suddenly he heard a yelp, and looked around. Outside the first paparazzi had arrived, and the students were streaming out, trying to get to the action. Sharpay especially, seemed very eager to get to the cameras. Slowly he got up, making his way to the entrance as well. He sorta felt as if he were sleep walking. Vaguely he noticed Chad beside him, and his was superficially aware of the students still making way for him._ Aren't you supposed to be clapping for me, Montez? _

They arrived at the front doors, and carefully Troy made his way through the already thick screaming crowd. Trying to see, without being seeing. The photographers knew him already, and he wasn't in the mood to answer questions. Especially considering it were questions he couldn't answer. Because he didn't know- he didn't know anything. _You better show me some respect or else…_He and Chad leaned against the wall on the same place they had that morning, blankly watching the scene.

Suddenly the doors opened again, and Troy's breath was sucked away. There, standing upright and confident, was Vanessa... was Montez. He wasn't sure whether he was still aloud to call her his girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. It was Montez, now. Than again, he'd loved Vanessa. He still did. Didn't he? The journalists were shouting, screaming, but slowly the noise quieted down a bit.

"Vanessa- I mean, Gabriella, how do you feel now you're secret's out?" Troy looked at her face, she seemed okay, not too upset. He just couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it. Montez was Vanessa, the same height, same face, same laugh, same_ eyes_...

"Most of all I'm... relieved, I think." She laughed softly, and Troy felt his skin tingly slightly. He was pretty certain he still loved her, or was at least still attracted to her. But in her case, it was hard not to be. "It was really hard for me having to lie to people about who I was, and I'm actually really glad I no longer have to do that. Of course it's also going to be hard to stand in the spotlight the way I've tried to avoid and I'm slightly nervous for that, but it might just be better than getting wound up in my own lies." _Wound up in my own lies._ Did that refer to him? Was she afraid to get wound up in her lies, so was she gonna ditch him? Had that been what she had wanted to tell him?

"Why did you create a fake identity?" Troy tensed a bit, still staring at her. Her hair was flowing softly on the wind. He remembered how they felt tangled between his fingers.

"Well, at the time, I was too insecure to be myself and risk everything... And of course I didn't want to be in the picture too much, anyway. To me, it's always been about the music, never the fame. I mean, I used to be pretty shy." Shy. It fitted Montez. It didn't fit Vanessa. But really, did he know who Vanessa was?

"What do Ashley and Diane think of you lying to them?" Oh my, they would be mad at her. Ashley didn't like being left out of things.

"Well..." Gabriella bit her lip softly. He really, really wanted to kiss her. "I've actually sorta already told them... a few months back." Already told them? He remembered they why they had looked at him in the past months, the way their glances shifted between the two of them. Why hadn't they told him?

"Who else knew?"

"My mum, and Taylor of course...You might know her better as 'Mysterious Friend, V refused to introduce to us'." She and Taylor laughed, but it sounded more hollow to him now. The sleepwalk feeling was returning. Ashley and Diane had only known after they found the bruises, not earlier. They had known the truth. Known what he'd done. That's why they hadn't told him. _"Or else… what?! What haven't you done to me yet? What's worse than what I've already endured? How do you think you can hurt me any more than you've managed in the past three years? What to you think you can do?_ He wouldn't have told himself either. A big hatred grew inside of him, hatred for himself, for what he'd done. He pushed away the feeling. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to hurt.

"So your boyfriend didn't know?" Abruptly Gabriella stopped laughing, and her eyes grew big. Her eyes met his. Wonderful eyes, brown with that golden speckle... His hate grew larger.

"Your boyfriend didn't know?" She looked away, and he processed the question. This was about him. This was important. He strained himself to concentrate, concentrate on anything other than the hate.

"I don't have a boyfriend." The soft ache in his heart was gone. So was his heart in general, though.

Reviews? Anyone? Please? No one?

xoxo 

Naomi


	23. Chapter 23

Aren't you really, really, really proud of me? I've updated in ONE DAY! How amazing is that?! And it's not even a short chapter... I mean, not really long either, but longer as the last one. I could've even finished it sooner, only I walked into the rooms of my little sisters to find they'd KILLED all of my old dolls. So, than me and my sister (yet another one, I've got three) had to start a rescue mission, and I was busy for a few hours to get them to look normal again. But I succeeded. Both in saving my dolls and updating early... 

I'm really, really proud.

Sharpay wasn't happy. Sharpay wasn't happy at all. She'd made up a whole plan to drive Troy and Gabriella apart, so she could have Troy for herself. So he would finally love **her**, instead of that worthless nerd. And, well... Troy and Gabriella hated each other all right, that had become obvious this morning. But, Troy didn't come to her. He didn't talk to her. He didn't look at her. It was almost as if he blamed her for his girlfriend being a fake.

So her plan had sorta backfired on her in that way. But she'd figured that if at least Gabriella was miserable, she'd succeeded anyway. Gabriella wasn't miserable. Sharpay had expected the whole school to turn against their favorite victim, because she'd dared to hurt their Golden Boy. Dared to touch the Untouchable. Taken away what all other girls wanted: Troy's heart. But that hadn't happened. Contrary actually, Gabriella had never been so popular. Since yesterday the school had been divided in two: those on Gabriella's side and those on Troy's, the side Sharpay herself was on as well. That meant that half the school had turned their back on their former King. Well, Troy was still the most popular boy in the school by far, and there were few that really didn't like him... they just preferred someone who was an international phenomena.

"Ugh." She stalked through the halls angrily. Not even noticing it as the students made way for her.

"So, how you dealing with no longer being the most popular girl in the school, Pay?" Ryan appeared next to her, annoyingly cheerful. Apparently he was under the impression that this sudden change in the school's social stats was a good thing. That Sharpay ranking third (even below McKessie!) would be good for her. That Troy finally meeting some competition would lower his ego. She disagreed.

"Ugh!" He chuckled, and they walked in the cafeteria. Immediately everyone cleared the path that led to their table. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Sharpay was in a foul mood. It would've been hard for it to do so, considering she'd already yelled at three people who bumped into her at the top of her lungs. "I just don't get how you can be so calm over this. She'd taking over the school! A school that belonged to me. That belonged to Troy." Ryan chuckled again, and they sat down.

"Well... Don't you think it was time for a change anyway?" She looked at him in shock. "I mean, we've had the same hierarchy for the past four years. Actually, I think it was even the same at Middle School." He started eating from the lunch one of the girls under Sharpay had given him. Sharpay stared at him. After a few seconds she slowly blinked, and closed her mouth.

"A change?" Her tone was calm, and Ryan looked up in alarm. "You think it was time for, a change?" Ryan gulped visibly and put down his fork. He was able like no other to detect the restrained anger, no, fury, in his sister's voice. "Are you insane?!" At the last word Sharpay finally broke, her voice breaking to a loud scream. Immediately the whole cafeteria looked at them, alarmed to see Sharpay hanging over the table and staring at her brother with eyes bulging out of their sockets. Ryan gulped again.

"Ehm... No?" Sharpay's eyes flashed. "Yes?" Sharpay's eyes narrowed into a glare. Ryan gulped.

"You idiot!" He cringed slightly. "This isn't something we like! Everything was perfect the way it was, and no one needed a change! Got that?!" Ryan nodded carefully, and Sharpay made to sit down again. However, someone interrupted her, before she could.

"You know you get wrinkles from screaming don't you?" Sharpay glared at Gabriella, who came walking up to their table with Taylor, a group of giggling girls following them. "You do, around your mouth and such, because you stretch the skin." A vein started throbbing on Sharpay's forehead, and she opened her mouth to answer. "Than again, how much uglier can you really get?" Her mouth snapped shut, and she looked at Gabriella in shock. Gabriella smiled sweetly, before walking past them.

"Did she- Was she- What was-" Sharpay looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Sharpay, she just dissed you. And indeed, she called you ugly as well. And I'm pretty sure she did it because you sold her out." Sharpay gulped, and slowly sat down, apparently still in shock. "How much did you get for that anyways?" A soft smirk made it's way on Sharpay's face.

"Fifty grand." Ryan's eyes widened.

"Fifty?!" She nodded smugly.

"Ain't nothing, right? In that aspect everything went better as hoped for." She frowned. "All other aspects were a teeny weeny bit disappointing, though."

"A teeny weeny bit?"

"Or a lot... Whatever." Sharpay shrugged, finally starting on her sushi. Ryan smiled at her, before getting back to his meal as well. He didn't know if the changes in the school would be good. He didn't know if the changes in the school would be bad. But it were changes none the less, and he was happy with that. Like he'd said, it was time for a change. You can hardly expect Troy Bolton to rule for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Dude, those fries never did anything to you!" Troy looked up at Chad, slightly surprised to realize he was sitting at their lunch table. He looked down at his plate and concluded from their state he must've been stabbing them with his fork. He put his fork down, and shoved his plate away. There were stones in his stomach that didn't allow food to fit in as well.

"Sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing." He looked at Chad with blank eyes. It was becoming increasingly hard to feel emotion, as the day got on. _I don't have a boyfriend._ He pulled his plate and fork back and went back to stabbing the fries.

"Dude! If you don't want them, at least let me have some." Without stopping the stabbing Troy looked up at Jason. Even good old Jason had been affected by the betrayal. His eyes didn't stand as trusting as before, and he was definitely quieter. Than again, all of them were quieter. Yesterday Troy hadn't realized it, but he wasn't the only one who'd lost Vanessa. His friends had gotten close to her as well, and especially she and Chad had become good friends. She'd liked helping Jason with his schoolwork, and Zeke always gave her new cookies so she could proof-taste them. And they'd lost that. Not that he could really feel empathy for anyone at the moment. Well, perhaps for someone slowly dying of starvation? He waited for a few seconds, as he thought about such a person. No, no empathy coming. He sighed, shoving the plate away again.

"Sorry, Jase."

"Here." He looked up, Zeke was pushing a brown bag to him. Troy looked at Zeke suspiciously before opening it, and small smile finally made his way to his lips. It was the first sign of emotion he's shown since yesterday morning, and the expression already felt foreign to his face.

"Thanks Zeke." Zeke grinned, and Chad and Jason looked at him in relief. He got out one of the cookies, and bit in it, enjoying the taste. He reached in the back and threw some of the cookies to his friends, who bit in it eagerly, still grinning. They'd probably been worried about him. Still, he couldn't really feel guilty.

"So..." Chad cleared his throat nervously. "What's the plan?" Troy looked up at him in surprise, and he quickly explained. "You know, take revenge on her for what she's done? Just leave her alone? Completely ignore her? Crawl at her feet for her to take us back?" Troy frowned slightly, and opened his mouth, not sure what he was gonna say.

"No way are we doing what we did before." He gulped continuing. "No way will I beg for forgiveness." Chad seemed slightly disappointed, but the rest of the table nodded in agreement. "And I don't even think I can ignore her... But I've got something else in mind." He was about to continue, when a voice cut him off.

"Wow, Bolton, have you come to assaulting food as well, now?" She gestured to his fries. His eyes darkened, and his jaw set in the first real emotion in 24 hours. No it wasn't anger. It wasn't hurt. It was the almost irresistible urge to kiss her, and the panicked need to resist it.

"What? Want to disguise them as Mac 'n Cheese so they can take revenge?" She turned red, and he was almost surprise she didn't hide her face in his chest the way she used to. Instead she turned around and walked out, McKessie on her heels, together with a group of giggling fan girls, similar to the one Troy had since his first day at East High. He turned back to the table, and looked at the plate with fries. Suddenly he pulled it to him and started stabbing the fries, an anger similar to the one he'd had when he beaten that guy into the hospital overcame him, and a haze blocked everything else out. She was gone. She didn't care. Vanessa had never existed. _I love you, Wildcat, forever and always._ He stabbed more fervently, blocking out the voice, blocking out the memories, blocking out all emotion.

* * *

"You could've just said nothing, you know." Gabriella glared at Taylor in the mirror. Once again, they were in the bathroom. Gabriella had run there after her two-sentence conversation with Troy.

"No, I couldn't." She sighed. "I can't just ignore him, Tay. I mean, he's..." She turned around, so she was facing Taylor. "He's Troy." Taylor shook her head, not in annoyance, not in disagreement... in pity.

"Then, if you had to say something, what about: I'm sorry, I love you, can you please forgive me?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, and turned back to the mirror. She looked at her reflection, before reaching in her bag to grab her lip gloss. Whilst reapplying it, she looked back at Taylor.

"I can't stand this." Taylor raised an eyebrow. "The whole having to look good thing... This morning, I spend an extra half hour on picking clothes, and doing my make up and hair. When really, I felt like wearing my baggiest sweats and the biggest jumper I'd stolen from Troy." Taylor smiled.

"Well, that's what you get when the whole world loves you." Gabriella giggled, putting the lip gloss away, and sitting down on the sink.

"I know. But it's so tiring. Of course, it's not quite as bad as our new 'friends' stalking me. I still can't believe we managed to loose them." She grinned at Taylor, but her friend was looking at her with a thoughtful expression. "What?"

"Sorry..." Taylor smiled slightly. "It's just that when you started with 'not quite as bad as', I thought you'd continue with 'Troy hating me'." Gabriella's smile was wiped off her face, and she jumped off the sink. She readjusted her red t-shirt, before looking back at Taylor.

"Troy hating me could never come after 'not quite as bad as'... It's way worse than that."

* * *

"So... big change in the school, eh?" Kelsi looked up, smiling slightly at the sight of Ryan.

"Definitely. I heard you kinda like it?" Ryan winced, plopping down next to her.

"Heard that, did you?"

"Sharpay screamed it through the cafeteria. Hard not to hear." He chuckled, and Kelsi smiled. "But I agree with you." He looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Really? You're the only one, than..." She giggled. Closing the book she'd been reading, glancing at the cover Ryan noticed it was about big songwriters in the last century, and a small smile tugged at his lips. Typical for Kelsi to read something like that, she was the best songwriter he knew.

"I'm sure there are more." She looked at the book for a second, before looking up again, a half smile on her face. "I'm actually glad your sister doesn't have as much influence as she used to." Ryan raised his eyebrows. "She doesn't like the things I write, and it's not very probable, but Gabriella might. Than again, why would someone as famous as her, bother with me. Especially since I never really did anything to help her, before." Ryan smiled at her.

"No one did. And I'm pretty sure she's not jumping to make friends with all us, now. But she's not evil, you should ask her to read some of your songs, or one of your scripts perhaps... I think they're really good." Kelsi blushed slightly at the compliment, but grinned none the less.

"Thanks, Ry, I know it's a dangerous thing for you to say... if Sharpay ever found out." She dropped her voice to a whisper and glanced around suspiciously, causing him to laugh. Just then they heard a small shriek from the aisle next to theirs, making both of them look up in alarm. It couldn't be that the unthinkable had happened could it? Sharpay couldn't have come in the **library**?

"Nice going, Gabs." They looked at each other in relief. Gabriella meant safety. Probably. It was hard to guess, a lot of unexpected things had happened these last two days.

"Very funny, Tay. Do you want me to drop a book on** your **feet?" Taylor McKessie. To be suspected, 'cause really, they were always together. No miracle Taylor was the only one at school to know about Gabriella's double identity. Than again, Gabriella really didn't have anybody else to tell. The thing with Troy and his friends was only for revenge. Or at least, that was the public opinion.

"I'm fine, thank you." The two girls appeared around the corner, and looked at them in surprise. Not sure, whether to attack them, since they were drama club which was Sharpay, or to just say 'hi', since they'd never really done anything against her. The dilemma was solved when Kelsi smiled at them.

"Hi." Gabriella looked at Taylor, before smiling back.

"Hi Kelsi. Sharpay blown up against you yet?" Kelsi chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure it's just a matter of time... she doesn't really like me." She couldn't have said a better thing, a smile broke out on Gabriella's face and even Taylor looked more at ease. They couldn't have made it more obvious how deep their dislike for Sharpay was. Anyone not liked by Sharpay, was liked by them.

"She doesn't really like us either." They plopped down across the table from Ryan and Kelsi. "But I get the impression there's not a whole load of people that are actually liked by her..." Kelsi giggled, and even Ryan smiled.

"My sisters not really a liking person... She thinks it gets in the way of success." Taylor snorted and Gabriella looked at him in confusion.

"How could liking someone get in the way of your success?"

"Well, if you really like someone you'd do anything for them. Including giving up your dreams. Sharpay is desperate for her dreams to come true." Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"If she really wants her dreams to come true, she's just made the most stupid career move she could've." Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I'm world famous. If she wants to be a singer, or an actress, I could've helped her. With her stunt, she's diminished her already slim chances to zero." Ryan chuckled slightly.

"Don't think I'm gonna tell her that, she's murderous enough as it is..." Gabriella and Taylor laughed, but next to him Kelsi stayed oddly silent. When he turned to look at her, he found she was looking at Gabriella, a funny expression on her face.

"But you'd do that? You know help someone who wants to make it as well?" The funny expression on her face had been nerves. She wanted help from Gabriella, and Gabriella had just hinted that she wouldn't mind helping anyone. Gabriella looked at her in surprise.

"That kind of depends, I think..." Kelsi looked slightly disappointed, but was not about to give up.

"Depend on what?" Gabriella looked at Taylor, she didn't seem to get why Kelsi was pressing the matter so much.

"On who asked for it. Why?" Kelsi turned slightly red, and stared at the table. Ryan cleared his throat, successfully grabbing everyone's attention.

"Kelsi does the song and play writing for the drama club... She'd really like it, if you could read some of her songs... or scripts... perhaps... if it's not too big of a problem." He got why Kelsi found it hard to ask. As he formulated the question, Ryan became increasingly aware of the fact that he was talking to a world famous star, something that hadn't bothered him before. Gabriella looked at Kelsi in surprise. Kelsi didn't notice, because she was still staring at the table.

"You want** me** to read it?" Kelsi nodded, finally brave enough to look up. "Why?" Kelsi and Ryan looked at her in surprise and Taylor snorted once more next to her. Gabriella turned to her. "What? You get it?"

"Well, you've just given a speech on how you're a world famous star, and how you could really help someone who wanted to make it... Is it really that hard?" Gabriella turned slightly red and stuck her tongue out at Taylor, before looking at Kelsi, who was looking at her hopefully.

"I guess I could have a look at it." Immediately a smile broke out on Kelsi's face. "Just don't get your hopes up, for all I know, I'll hate it... And if I don't like, I don't think I'm gonna help you." Kelsi nodded.

"Of course. Obviously. That makes sense. Thank you so much!" Gabriella smiled. "Is it okay if I give you some of the things tomorrow? Most of it is at home..." Underneath the table Kelsi had grabbed Ryan's hand, and she was now squeezing it excitedly.

"Sure. I wouldn't have time to look at it tonight anyway... Thanks to your sister," She looked at Ryan. "I have to get on this big talk show, to talk about why I lied." Ryan grimaced.

"I don't think she really understood the full consequences of what she was doing... She really just wanted Troy." Did he imagine it, or did Gabriella just wince when he said Troy's name?

"Typical. But we kinda have to go... Gotta get ready for your talk show." Gabriella grinned at Taylor and nodded, getting up. "Besides, you still have to help me, since you're forcing me to come." Gabriella giggled, grabbing her bag.

"Well, it makes sense. You were there from the beginning. And Di and Ash are gonna be there as well." She looked at Kelsi and Ryan. "Bye guys." Ryan and Kelsi chorused a small bye as Taylor waved at them, and then the girls were off.

"Did I dream that?" Ryan looked at Kelsi.

"No you didn't. You're gonna make it big." Kelsi smiled at him, her eyes shining. She'd been waiting for this day for so long. She looked at Ryan. Did she imagine it, or did his face just come closer? No, his face was definitely coming closer. She closer her eyes, and then she felt his lips on hers. Indeed, she'd been waiting for this day a very long time.

So, you liked it? Or had the fact that it was written extraordinarily fast made the content worse? I kind of got off track with this chapter, because I no longer liked what I'd planned, so now it's sorta completely different from what I'd planed. Though, it did give the views of multiple people, which was the most important goal. 

Review! I totally deserve it this time. :D

xoxo

Naomi


	24. Chapter 24

Sooo, if I ignore the fact I haven't updated in over a month, will you guys do the same? On the upside, this is an insanely long chapter, so I hope that make sup for it… :D

"You know, you'd think she'd be less nervous after having done this, say, 500 hundred times..." Diane looked at Ashley with raised eyebrows, as Gabriella paced up and down in front of them, ignoring the furtive attempts of Taylor to calm her down.

"I know, right! Though, admittedly, this is the first time she's actually performing as Gabriella, and not just Vanessa..." Dianne's eyes widened slightly, and she opened her mouth to answer, when part of Gabriella's rant reached their ears.

"What if they hate me?!" They looked over in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella looked at Ashley in surprise, the panic still bubbling in her stomach like a powerful acid, almost making her forget about the huge black hole that still occupied most of her chest. "You've done this so often, and they loved you every single time!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her..." Taylor sighed. "Don't bother, she's not reacting on rational arguments at the moment." That was proven right as Gabriella continued her ranting and pacing as if she had not been interrupted. The fact that she was about to perform in front of a few thousand people, that could all judge her, made her want to be sick. When she'd been Vanessa, people judged her second identity, not her, so it wasn't hard to shrug off any comments. Now they were actually judging herself... it might just be a little harder.

"Girls, you're on in ten." Gabriella looked at the crew member with wide eyes, and gulped. She was so dead.

* * *

"Thank you!" Gabriella laughed. "You were the best audience we've ever had!" She waved a few more times, before running of stage with Ashley and Diane. Breathing heavy, but with a huge smile she stopped in front of Taylor, her face glowing and slightly red.

"I can't do this, what if they hate me..." Taylor mocked her, but she too was smiling. "When are you going to learn to just listen to your best friend?" Gabriella grinned and plopped down on one of the couches, grabbing a bottle of water.

"I'm so tired!" Gabriella sat up, allowing Taylor to sit beside her on the couch.

"Well, screaming at a crowd 3000 heads big should not go without effort..." Ashley smirked at her, also drinking from a water bottle thirstily. Diane laid her head on her lap, closing her eyes.

"Wouldn't that be amazing? At least with got it better than you, Gabs..." She opened one eye to look at Gabriella. "You got school tomorrow." The happy smile on Gabriella's face immediately evaporated. For just a few hours she'd managed to forget about school, forget about the confusing new food chain, forget about the primo boy... She almost couldn't believe she hadn't felt it a few seconds ago, that's how much her black hole was hurting. She didn't realize what she was doing, but automatically her body curled into a ball, her face blank, her eyes unseeing, and she unresponsive. She wasn't even crying. Not only because she didn't have any tears left, more even because no matter how much she cried, it would never relieve her pain. There was only one thing that could... only one person that could...

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Troy glared at the paper in front of him angrily. He was eating breakfast in the kitchen, and in an attempt to avoid his mother's concerned looks had hidden his face behind the newspaper. It took him several minutes to realize that the face staring back at him from the page was none others as his ex-girlfriend.

"What?" Chad walked into the kitchen, looking at Troy curiously and eagerly accepting the plate his mom was offering.

"Look at this!" Troy put the paper down flat on the table, and Chad glanced at it, only to immediately choke on his muffin as he read the headline. _3 Is All: Still On Top _Troy glared at the article, before shoving it towards Chad. Immediately he saw his eyes move over the page, scanning the article. "What does it say?"

"Their concert last night was really good... a bit more about the whole fake-identity thing..." Troy nodded shortly, ignoring the twisting of needles in his lungs. "and than something about the two of you, theories about the break up and such..." He glanced up carefully, but Troy's face didn't show any sign of emotion. He gulped. That ought to be a brilliant start of the day, Chad was pretty sure Troy couldn't have gone to school in a fouler mood.

"Let's go." Chad gulped again, but followed nonetheless when Troy stood up. In the doorway he glanced back, looking from the tense muscles in Troy's retreating back to his untouched plate. Right now, he was pretty sure he'd do anything to get his best friend back. Anything.

* * *

"I still can't believe all the reviews were good!" Gabriella smiled at Taylor, who grinned back at her.

"We can!"

"You're amazing!"

"I love you!"

"You're so talented!"

Gabriella ignored the girls as she and Taylor walked towards homeroom, happy to know they'd be rid of them after that. She'd always thought about how amazing it would be to be popular... Troy had always seemed to enjoy it, en Sharpay would die without it. So how could it be that it only annoyed her? That to her it was just proof of the shallowness some people possessed? She released a breath, safety.

"Bye, girls!" She ignored whatever they said as she slipped into the classroom. Immediately she was confronted with the angry glare of both Sharpay and Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes. After the past weeks, she'd gotten used to glares, no matter whose. Even Troy glaring at her didn't really hurt... actually it kinda made the hurt go away. 'Cause every time he glared, he was Troy, the bully, instead of Troy, the boy she was madly in love with. And the first one was surprisingly enough much easier to deal with.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella looked at Kelsi in surprise, who in her turn was looking at her expectantly. She shot her a smile, and turned in her seat to talk to her, as did Taylor in the seat next to her.

"Hi, Kels. How was your weekend?"

"Ehm... pretty cool, I guess. But I actually wanted to ask if you've read the stuff I've given to you? I mean, I get it if you didn't of course- you're so busy. And you can tell me if you didn't like it, I mean-" Gabriella cut off Kelsi's nervous ramble easily.

"Wasn't it your dream to go to Juilliard next year?" Kelsi looked at her in confusion, before answering. Next to her Taylor was smirking, and Gabriella was fighting to keep her face blank.

"Yeah, it's all I've ever wanted since I was a little kid."

"Right... than I've got bad news for you." She gulped slightly. "No way are you going to Juilliard." Ryan slipped in the seat next to Kelsi, looking at Gabriella in confusion. It was becoming increasingly hard not to smile.

"What?" Kelsi looked at her with a mix of hurt and disappointment on her face. "Why?"

"Well, because you're not going to have the time for it." The hurt in Kelsi face changed into confusion, and she looked at Gabriella with a small frown on her delicate little face.

"Why not?" Gabriella finally lost control over her facial muscle, and a smile broke out on her face.

"It takes time to make a movie, honey." The confusion in Kelsi face grew larger, as did the frown.

"Movie?"

"Yeah... 3 is All wants to make it on the big white screen, and" She shrugged casually. "We kinda chose one of your scripts..."

"WHAT?!" The class was successfully silenced and all heads turned their way, but Kelsi didn't seem to notice. "Are you kidding me?! This must be a joke! This is a joke, isn't it?" Gabriella shook her head, smirking at Kelsi. "OMG! I love you... I just can't believe- Really?"

"Yeah... I really loved '_Where Heaven and Hell Meet'_, and we'd been searching for a new film script for ages, so I showed it to the girls before the concert yesterday, they loved it, and I've send it to our manager so she can start organizing everything with production and contracts."

"You're using one of Kelsi's scripts for that movie you guys wanted?" Troy looked at Gabriella in surprise, momentarily back with her in his bedroom, talking about their dreams and wishes at a time when things had still been perfect. "That's amazing! I know how long you've spend on finding the perfect script..." Gabriella grinned back at him.

"I know! We're absolutely ecstatic to finally have it, and we really think they roles in it are perfect for our first movie. That is, if Kelsi wants us?" She looked at the girl, and immediately Kelsi started nodded fervently.

"Yes! Definitely... There's truly no one I think would be better for those parts. I mean, you're talking about the leads right?" As Gabriella nodded, Troy suddenly realized what had happened, and what he'd done. He'd fallen for it again. Her act. The act that changed her into the girl he loved, far from the reality bringing her back to the girl he hated. He gulped.

"Yeah. It's important that our first movie really stars us, and not others." He just barely refrained from rolling his eyes, and saw that Sharpay didn't bother to do so.

" 'Cause of course it's all about you?" The words slipped of his tongue without permission, without him meaning for them to. Purely out of anger over his little slip up before. Emotion brought him out of balance, left him out of control. That's why he kept far from emotion, always.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Gabriella glared at him. She ignored the daggers flying through her black hole, defeating the small spark of hope that had lived there so shortly after those three lines of Troy. The first three decent things he'd said to her. The first time he'd been her Troy... without being her Troy.

"Yeah, I know. Everything's always about you... you're so amazing, you're so talented..." He tried to stop himself, as he felt the hurt seep through the iron walls he'd created around every vulnerable inch he owned. This is why he abandoned emotion. Feeling hurt.

"Oh, you think I'm not?" She raised one delicate eyebrow, and once more he felt the strong urge to kiss her. To just jump her, and ignore everyone else, everything else, just the two of them... In the same second he hated his self control. A bitter taste swelled in his mouth as he thought back to everything he thought they'd had. Everything they hadn't.

"No, you're really talented. And I'm sure the movie won't be any trouble for you... after all, you're used to acting... pretending... lying..." Gabriella literally felt as if she'd been slapped in the face. With a hammer. A tree maybe. Perhaps been driving into with a truck. But she hid the hurt. Not because she didn't want to show weakness. Not because the whole class was staring at them. Not because she hated him, which she obviously did of course. No, because she knew he was right, and refused to admit it.

"Would you just stop it already? You barely even know me." A harsh truth. He wished her knew her. She wished he knew he knew her. But they didn't know this from one another, so simply kept shouting insults at each other.

"Well, that's not because I didn't try to get to know you, that's because you found it so difficult to just be yourself!" He didn't quite realize standing up, or hanging over her, until she stood up as well and their faces came dangerously close, almost making him jump back.

"I wouldn't expect for you to understand, you've always gotten every single thing you wanted, haven't you?" Her eyes seemed to be blazing with fire. A fire that wasn't there, 'cause in reality she had to fight not to cry. Because she wouldn't cry, she'd sworn it.

"Miss Montez! Mr Bolton!" Miss Darbus was widely ignored. Most of the time she didn't have any trouble keeping classes quiet, but now the students didn't even notice her. Much like they hadn't noticed her walking in. Or the fact that she was wearing fluorescent clothing.

"How would you know that? You don't know me!" But she did. That was the worst part, the only persons who knew him better than she did where Chad and his mom.

"Perhaps I don't, but I do know this: you wanted to be the basketball star, you are; you wanted to fuck hot girls, you did; you wanted to be popular, and guess what you are that as well; you wanted me... and so you had." And have. More than he'd ever know.

"Or at least I thought so." Hoped so. Dreamt so. Wished so. Begged so.

"You can't honestly blame me for-"

"That's quite enough! Detention, both of you!" Troy and Gabriella looked at Miss Darbus, finally noticing her presence. They looked back at each other, and finally noticed the other one's breath in their face. Sharply they turned and sat down, trying desperately not to think of a New Year's spend under the stars.

* * *

_I love you, Wildcat... forever and always._ Gabriella frowned down at her lunch. _You don't even know me!_ Very slowly she brought her fork to her plate, to prick some of her salad on it. _... and you had me. Or at least I thought so._ She changed her mind and put her fork down instead._ Baby V._ Harshly she shoved the plate away, watching as it slid over the table.

"Gabs, you gotta eat." She looked beside her, and found Taylor looking at her in concern, her own plate already half empty. She glanced around the table, and quickly all others pretended to be talking to each other instead of listening in on their conversation. With a deep sigh she turned back to Taylor.

"I'm not hungry, Tay." She was, but the constant lump stuck in her throat didn't really allow any food to pass. At times, it didn't even allow oxygen to do so.

"Well, you weren't hungry yesterday, or the day before, or the day before that, or all of last week, really... You're starving yourself." She knew Taylor meant well, and she really did see the truth in her words, but these days it just didn't take a lot to tick her off.

"Am not. I can assure I get plenty of carbs." In the form of wild chocolate and ice cream cravings after school, which still were the best and the worst parts of her day. The best because she saw Troy. And the worst because... well, also because she saw Troy. It had a tendency of complicating not seeing him.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call the amounts of chocolate and ice cream you eat healthy either." At times, she wondered if she told Taylor too much. And looking into her friends concerned eyes, Gabriella kinda thought that was the case. Than again, if she didn't tell anyone, she just might explode.

"Whatever, Tay. You're not my mom." Taylor rolled her eyes, and continued the conversation in hushed tones, as Gabriella send a glare in the direction of her plate. The unmeant cause of this whole conversation.

"We both know that if I were to be you mom, I wouldn't have even noticed this." She looked at Gabriella for a moment, before adding, "Well, that and I'd gotten pregnant very, very young indeed." Gabriella giggled, and she looked at Taylor with a small smile.

"I just... can't eat. I can't." And she saw that Taylor understood. The concern in her eyes changed to understanding, and a feeling of warmth spread over Gabriella. Stupid to think she ever thought about not telling stuff to Taylor. She was lucky to have a friend she could tell everything and anything to.

"As long as you don't go anorectic on me, hun... we've had quite enough bullshit this year." And they had. She smiled at Taylor, and pulled her into a hug.

"I won't Tay. Thanks."

"Aaaaw, aren't they cute?" Gabriella pulled away from the hug to glare at Troy, who was standing a few meters away with a suspiciously guilty looking Chad.

"What do you want Bolton?" Well, if he could pick, Troy really, really, really wanted her. But he wasn't about to say that.

"Aren't I allowed to talk to my own friends anymore?" Gabriella stood up from her chair, and Troy took a step closer to her, making sure not to get too close.

"Not when the topic of conversation includes me." She didn't like Troy talking about her. Not when she knew the way she'd be described and the things they were most likely to plan around her.

"Oh, and you really think you can forbid me anything?" He raised an eyebrow, and she felt her knotted and stretched stomach flip. For just a second she could breath freely, but than the stones started pressing on her lungs again and the lump in her throat was covered with pin sharp needles. Gabriella had also thought that his eyebrows held more sexiness than most guys at their school.

"Of course I don't. I mean, no one can tell the mighty Troy Bolton what to do, he rules the school, after all." She said it sarcastically, out of spite, because even if it was just one second, he'd had control over her. Even if he didn't know.

"You got that right." She glared at him, but didn't dare take another step forwards. The way his shirt hid the perfect abs she knew where under there, was becoming increasingly annoying. Not a good sign for her self control.

"Ugh, you arrogant ass-" He never heard the end of her insult, because Gabriella screamed as a wave of ice cold liquid hit her on the head. She could feel drops run over her neck and into her shirt, and slowly her clothes started to stick to her body. Too late she realized she was wearing white, and that the water would probably make it see through. Quickly she opened her eyes and looked down at her clothes, and one thing became clear to her: she was not covered in water. The liquid making her clothes stick to her body, was also making her clothes red. She heard people laugh and looked up. In front of her where Troy and Chad, both of them laughing on the floor, tears streaming down their face. Anger flared in her and for one moment she lost all rational thinking. In a few long strides she walked up to them, hanging over them with a furious expression on her face.

"Think this is funny, Bolton?" Troy, lacking the breath necessary to talk, simply nodded, wiping a few tears from his eyes. Gabriella's anger flared even higher, and reached a complete boiling point. "Well how do you like this?" And with an angry look she lay on top of him, covering him as well in red paint from head to toe. Immediately Troy stopped laughing and for a second she saw anger in his eyes, filing her with temporary satisfaction. Temporary, because a second latter the anger changed into something else, and she realized in just what kind of position they really where. She looked in his eyes, and for a few seconds he just stared back at her. Then, ever so slowly his head moved up, almost impossible to see, their lips slowly inched closer to each other, and-

"Mr Bolton! Miss Montez!" Both of their heads spun around, to find their drama teacher standing in the middle of the cafeteria. They looked back at each other, and than Gabriella quickly got of Troy, as he too jumped up. Awkwardly they tried to wipe some paint of their clothes, and avoided looking at each other at all costs. "This is the second time today I find the two of you disturbing the order in out school. Both of you to Mr Matsui's office!" They nodded and quietly walked after her, sliding and slipping over the paint dripping on the floor.

The cafeteria was left in a stunned silence, and everyone looked at everyone for an explanation that no one seemed to have. Had they really just seen two heads inch closer together, or had that merely been an illusion? Could, possibly, be, that they indeed did like each other for real? The silence was broken by a low whistle and everyone looked at Chad, who'd finally gotten up.

"They're in trouble." Taylor shrugged and finally stood up from her place at the table.

"Nah, I think they'll be okay. They're the principle's favourite students, still." Gabriella being academically brilliant and Troy being the state's best basketball player.

"Very true." Chad thought back to all the shit Troy'd pulled, all the detentions he's served all the times he should've been suspended. And the times he'd been suspended when he should've been expelled. "Very true, indeed." Taylor chuckled and walked up to him, as people around them started talking amongst each other again.

"I think they'll be done with another detention." Chad nodded and simultaneously they started moving, knowing their best friends would need someone to rant to after getting another detention. "Who do you think will cave first?" Chad looked at Taylor from the side confusion etched on his face.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Which of the two stubborn idiots we call our best friends will be the first to admit to still be in love…" Chad sighed and looked down at ground, watching his feet move.

"Troy's not gonna give in, ever. And Gabriella," He looked up and ran a hand through his hair. "Gabriella never really liked him anyway." Taylor looked at him from side, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"He really thinks that, doesn't he?" Chad nodded.

"Yeah, he does." A sigh escaped her lips, and he looked beside him.

"Well, that means he won't tell. And Gabs," Taylor sighed again. "She's utterly convinced Troy hates her, so she's not really gonna bear her soul anytime soon." Chad nodded, before frowning and freezing halfway a step. A few steps later Taylor realized she was walking alone and turned around. "What?"

"You mean she really loves him? After all we've done to her? No, I mean," He finally put his foot down. "She was just pretending the whole time, wasn't she?" Taylor shook her head.

"She wasn't pretending all that much near the end… I mean, she never truly pretended to be someone she wasn't, you can ask Diane and Ashley, and… she tried not to like him but-" Taylor snorted, and slowly they started walking again. "I'd warned her, you know. Told her she could never pull it off after the second date… you know, when they kissed. But she just pretended it was all for the sake of revenge, and slowly inched her way closer to him and now- now I don't really think she can live without him. I mean, she's been eating awful for days. She's miserable, snappy… the songs she writes downright depressing."

"Well, he ain't exactly been in the best of moods either." He smiled sourly, and Taylor nodded. "If only we could just push them in a closet…" Taylor chuckled, but suddenly she stopped.

"Well, we can't do that. But perhaps we can figure out something else to get them back together." Chad looked at her with wide eyes, but just as he was about to say something, the door on their right burst open and Troy and Gabriella stormed out. Immediately Gabriella dragged Taylor away and Troy walked in the opposite direction, and Chad could see the muscles in his back tense dangerously. Quickly he followed after his best friend, but not before looking back and catching Taylor's eyes one last time.

Sooooo, was it worth the long wait? If so, please review! There's no better motivation for me to update.

xoxo

Naomi


	25. Chapter 25

Sooo, I seriously thought about hiding under a rock or something. That's how thoroughly ashamed I am for not updating in over three months… I don't really think anyone still reads this, but if there is, I'm so, so, so sorry! I can't believe I've left you hanging for this long. But well, if you're still there, I will stop bothering you, and just let you get to the chapter. Enjoy!

"... and when I come back I expect this place to be spotless!" Miss Darbus turned on her heels and made a dramatic exit that neither one of the teens noticed, as they were too busy glaring at each other. Troy and Gabriella had come to the theatre fifteen minutes earlier, but Miss Darbus had quickly separated them from the other detention-goers, instead marching them to the cafeteria. Which she wanted them to clean. And not just the paint stains they'd created. No, the whole place, completely with stairs and balcony, had to be void of all grease, food remains, spilled drinks, gum and, most importantly, **paint**.

After one solid minute of glaring at each other in silence, Gabriella broke her gaze and picked up one of the brooms Miss Darbus had brought them. She heaved a deep sigh before slowly starting to sweep the disgusting leftovers from already gross school lunches on a pile, from the corner of her eye she could see Troy doing the same, and in her head she yelled at him, and threw curses at his head. In her head. Because if she said it out loud, that would invite to talking, or an argument rather, and that could get her in a situation similarly embarrassing to the one this afternoon, when she'd been so sure that Troy was about to kiss her. But of course he hadn't been. He could've have been. He hated her. She was a full 100% sure of that.

Troy was a full 100% sure that whoever was up there, really, truly, passionately hated him. Just like Gabriella. And exactly the same way he pretended to hate her back. He glanced at her; for him it hadn't been to hard to replace his dirty clothes, he'd brought a set of clothes for practice anyway, but Gabriella had been forced to stick to what others had handed her. And obviously that were black hotpants and a tight baby blue tank top. Which was the reason that Troy knew so surely that The Big Guy Upstairs didn't like him. Because with her hair in that messy bun and her face void of almost all make up, she was almost irresistible to him. Almost. He still remembered how he'd almost kissed her this afternoon, almost blown his 'I don't care' cover. And he couldn't do that. Not when she could shred his heart into pieces with just one look, or not-look.

Half an hour into detention, Troy accidentally touched Gabriella's hand when they both went to pick up a paper. Both of them jumped, before quickly rushing off in opposite directions.

An hour into detention Troy walked up to Gabriella to ask her something, when she suddenly turned around and nearly bumped into him. After exactly five seconds they realized how close they were, and quickly rushed back to cleaning. Doing so, Troy remembered he'd wanted to ask Gabriella where they should get to water to mob the floors with. No way was he asking that now.

An hour and a quarter into detention Chad and Taylor met up in one of the hallways that had a window with view on the cafeteria. Chad had brought popcorn, Taylor soda, and both of them stifled their laughter as they saw Gabriella trip over a pool of the water Troy had eventually found, nearly fall, get rescued by Troy catching her and then fall to the floor anyway when he let go of her again immediately, because he didn't want to test his self-control by holding her.

An hour and a half into detention Gabriella accidentally offered Troy her hand, when he in his turn slipped in a pool of water that he'd created. It took him taking her hand to make her realize what she was doing, because it send an electric bolt through her body that temporarily send a little light into her black hole.

Two hours into detention Chad realized Taylor was the first person he'd shared food with. Not voluntarily of course, but she'd bargained that he would only get half of her soda, if she got half of the popcorn. And salty popcorn made very thirsty, so he caved. He idly wondered if watching your best friends try not to show how much they loved each other could classify as a date...

Two hours and ten minutes into detention Troy had a very sour butt indeed, and didn't give a shit about it. For the past half an hour or so he'd been constantly falling, tripping and slipping, just so Gabriella would help him up and he'd get to hold her hand. He hadn't touched her this much since they broke up. He was really starting to enjoy spending detention with her.

Two hours and twenty minutes into detention Gabriella had to fight to keep her face blank and thanked her lucky star for Troy's sudden clumsiness. She must've helped him up at least a dozen times already, and every time their hands touched that electric bolt came. The black hole was slowly shrinking, and for the first time in over a week, she could breathe normally, without the stones and without the needles weighing on her every breath. She was also starting to feel hungry, however, she couldn't get her hopes up for a proper meal, because by the time she could get one she would've already left Troy. And leaving Troy was leaving the only good thing in her life. Even if that only good thing hated her guts.

Two hours and thirty minutes into detention David Johnson walked in. As the door slammed shut behind him, both Troy and Gabriella looked up. Gabriella simply frowned in confusion, but Troy groaned loudly falling to his knees and raising his hands dramatically, staring at the ceiling.

"Why? Why?" He was so totally 100% sure. This was His way of torturing him. "What did I do?" Stupid question. Really stupid question. "Could You please, please cut me a break?" From his right came a soft giggle. A giggle he dreamt about. _Thank you._

"Don't be so dramatic, Bolton, I'm not here for you..." Troy looked at Johnson in surprise, Gabriella looked at Johnson in surprise, Taylor and Chad looked at each other in surprise.

"Then... who are you here for?" Troy frowned slightly as he got up, he was afraid he knew the answer already, and if the answer Johnson was about to give was the answer he thought he was gonna give, He most definitely **did not** cut him a break.

"For the most delightful Miss Hudgens, of course." He turned away from Troy to look at Gabriella, and threw his most charming smile in her direction as he walked a few steps closer to her, before plopping down on one of the seats. Gabriella frowned again, remembering the way Troy used to talk about Johnson to her. About the way he treated girls even worse as Troy did. About the unhealthy rivalry they'd acted upon since Middle School, both trying to make their sport of choice the most popular one. Basketball vs. football. It was obvious who had won, and apparently Johnson was a sour loser.

"You do know my last name is Montez, don't you? And can you get up? We just cleaned that bench..." Troy watched in amusement as Johnson's eyebrows shot up, a look of surprise covering his face. However, he quickly hid it under a grin and jumped off the bench.

"Anything for you, my Baby V." Immediately Troy saw red. **Baby V**. That was his nickname. **His**. He was gonna kick Johnson's ass. He was gonna torture him. He was gonna make him wish he'd never been born. He'd rip his heart out. He'd cut his balls off. He'd hit him until there was no un-bruised skin left. He'd hurt him the way he wanted to hurt himself for what he'd done to Gabriella.

Gabriella beat him to it, though.

"Don't call me that." Her voice was razor sharp. "No one gets to call me that." Johnson opened his mouth again, undoubtedly to sweet talk her, but Gabriella wasn't done yet. Johnson had never bothered to talk to her before, and she wasn't in the mood to get it on with Troy's worst enemy, beside herself. If there was any chance Troy didn't already hate her, than dating David Johnson would do the trick. "Especially not you. Especially not the guy who's ex-girlfriend attempted to commit suicide after he ditched her, and then didn't even bother to visit her in the hospital." Johnson opened his mouth again, but she raced on. "Let me put it this way: you sicken me. You are the single most disgusting thing in the world. I don't want to have anything to do with you, and from now on you'll leave me alone. Got that?" Slowly Johnson nodded, and a couple of seconds later the door swung shut behind him. Troy looked at Gabriella, who put some stray locks behind her ear and than went back to cleaning as if nothing had even happened. A grin came upon his face, He had so totally cut him a break.

The next day, Troy was still on a high from Gabriella stomping Johnson in the ground, so he didn't immediately notice the people staring and whispering behind their hands. And not the omg-he's-so-cute or you-know-who-he-slept-with-now kind of staring and whispering. No, it was more of an I-heard-he's-got-genital-herpes kind of staring and whispering. Which is exactly what it was.

"What?" Chad grimaced slightly.

"Sorry, dude."

"But- But-But-" Troy stopped for a few seconds to calm down, before continuing. "I don't have herpes." Chad shrugged. "Who did this?" Another grimace. Chad seemed to be focusing his eyes on anything that wasn't Troy's face, his usual tactic when he really didn't want to answer a question. "Chad!" A deep sigh.

"Well..." Troy raised an eyebrow. "Jason heard form Mick, that Katie had told Angela, that Tom had told her that he heard the Tenir-twins talking about how Damien had overheard Violet and Cassandra saying that Gabriella had accidentally let it slip to her posse." At times it surprised him that Chad couldn't get C's when he had no trouble remembering a jigsaw like this.

"You could've just said that it was from Gabriella…" He brought his right hand up to rub in his eyes and released a deep sigh. "Ok, I sort of saw this coming with the whole paint thing yesterday, so this is the emergency plan." He took a small paper out of the back pocket of his dark jeans, and handed it to Chad. "Make sure the guys know what they have to do… we go at ten."

"Ten? That gives us a little over an hour to prepare, if we want enough time to make a clean exit." And they did. He'd served enough detentions for this week.

"Which is why I made you leader of the mission…" Chad sucked at schoolwork, was good at jigsaws and _brilliant_ at missions. If anyone could make Montez pay, he could. As Chad hurried away, Troy frowned. Herpes? He hadn't thought she'd do that. And then the whole 'slip' thing… Involuntary he felt a little bit impressed. She was good.

At 10.00 the fire alarm went off. As all the students rushed out, they found the halls covered in large posters. Under the slogan '_What about this for an album cover, Baby V?_', was a picture of Gabriella sleeping half on top of her books, glasses lopsided on her face, her mouth wide open and drool forming a little pool on the table. As Gabriella saw it she paled, but didn't even doubt for a second who was behind it. If it weren't for the fact that she'd given Troy herpes this morning, than the 'Baby V' would've done it. Because he was the only one who got to call her that, news that had already spread to everyone when she'd gotten to school. She also knew that Troy had meant for her to know he was behind it. Now it was her turn again.

On Wednesday Troy was caught in the girls' bathroom by a teacher. She yelled at him for five minutes, as he tried to say that he'd truly gotten there by accident. The noise the teacher made, caused a couple of students to come watch, and soon a whole crowd was watching Troy get yelled at. In the crowd Chad locked eyes with him, and Troy gave a short nod. With a deep sigh Chad turned around. It was his turn again.

On Thursday Gabriella vomited over a freshman in the middle of the crowded cafeteria. She apologized over and over again and seemed to think this was something much worse as her humiliating picture. Something Troy had known. And just like everyone had known it was Gabriella's fault Troy had been in the girls' bathroom, everyone knew it was Troy's fault Gabriella had puked. But just like with the girls' bathroom, no one knew _how_. And it was her turn again.

On Friday morning Troy walked into his homeroom, late, wearing a baby blue dress that matched with his full coat of make up. He plopped into the seat next to Chad, and murmured that he didn't 'want to talk about it'. Five minutes later the make up had vanished thanks to the remover he'd borrowed from a girl a few seats further and Chad had been handed fresh instructions. It was his turn again.

On Friday afternoon Gabriella stormed into the hallways soaking wet, after being stuck in the showers with a group of junior boys. The juniors hadn't really minded her being there, even if she was fully clothed, but she had been half-hysterical, covering her eyes and squeaking every time someone bumped into her. She found Taylor almost instantly, gave a hurried explanation and murmured '347', **[AN: see chapter 8 & 9] **before hurrying to get dry clothes. It was her turn again.

In the weekend a picture of Troy hugging a teddy bear in his sleep had been send to every student of the school. Including Troy. As Jason had been at his place when he saw the picture, they had a three-minute discussion, before he texted the plan to Chad and Zeke, knowing they'd send it on to the people that were needed for this revenge. It was his turn again.

On Monday, during homeroom, five minutes after the final bell, a tape started playing over the speakers.

"Troy!" On the tape Gabriella's voice was heard, amidst of a fit of giggles.

"No, way, Hudgens, I'm making you pay for hurting me like this…" On the tape Troy's laughing voice joined her. Both of them sat frozen in their seats. This was not what Troy had planned.

"I'm sorry Troy, so sorry…" On the tape Gabriella's voice was interrupted by a fresh fit of giggles. "Chad's hair was just so irresistible to me!" Gabriella closed her eyes, and hid her face in her hands. Who had done this? She knew it wasn't Troy. He'd do anything to make people forget that phase of their relationship, just like her. Besides the fact that only a few knew about this part of their relationship, and even fewer had witnessed it. Neither one of them would willingly make that public.

"Irresistible?" Troy lay his head on the table. Up 'till now, there'd been very carefully defined rules. Don't touch the friends. Don't go to the press. Don't get physical. Don't contact the parents. Don't endanger Chad's hair. Don't use the other's actual weaknesses. Don't use their 'love'.

And now this third person had entered their game, and ignored most of those rules.

"Stop tickling!" On the tape Gabriella was still laughing, and Troy's chuckling was also heard on the background. The whole class was dead silent. The whole school probably was.

"And why would I do, that?" The teasing tone. Gabriella fought back tears. She missed it. Missed the way the fooled around, and made jokes. She even missed his merciless tickling.

"Because I'd have more oxygen to use for better purposes…" Troy groaned out loud. The Big-Guy-Upstairs hated his guts.

"… like what?" On the tape Gabriella's giggles had finally subsided, probably because Troy had finally quit tickling her.

"Guess-" On the tape Gabriella's voice was cut off.

In the classroom Gabriella fought against the black hole in her chest, tried to breath despite the stones laying on it and ignored the sharp bolts of pain that shot through her body. She lifted her head, and opened her eyes, rolling them. _They wouldn't see her hurt_. Troy had lifted his head as well, and stared out of the window bored. No one could've guessed that nails were being hammered through his lungs, or that an iron fist was massaging his stomach and especially not that his all-consuming black hole had just doubled in size. _Because he didn't care_.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" Troy cringed, before turning around to face his dad. It always surprised how quit the cafeteria could get, when people wanted to peek into other people's lives.

"Yes, coach?" Please be about basketball, please be about basketball, please be about basketball.

"Don't 'yes, coach' me… You're coming with me, now!" With a deep sigh Troy stood up and followed his father out of the cafeteria. In the doorway he glanced back, at all the students staring at him. Quickly he made eye contact with Chad, and pulled a face at him as he saw the compassionate look he threw in his direction. As Troy turned his head back to the hall, his gaze halted on Gabriella. The moment she caught his eye, she grimaced, before quickly mouthing 'sorry'. Walking out, he felt much better. Who cared if his dad was gonna yell at him for the tape, and for all the stuff he'd pulled in the week before… at least the girl he loved felt for him.

The door of the cafeteria slammed shut, and people started talking again. Taylor turned to look at Gabriella, one of her eyebrows raised.

"What was that?" Gabriella looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Taylor rolled her eyes. Really, Gabriella had known it wouldn't work, Taylor knew her too well. But she'd rather not talk about Troy, so she'd decided to test her 'innocent face'.

"Ok, let me put it like this: what were you mouthing at Mr. Hotshot before?" Gabriella grimaced, test failed. Why did she have to do that anyway? It was not as if Troy cared for her apology. But she'd just felt so guilty, and at least she felt better because of it. A bit.

"I mouthed, 'sorry'…" Taylor looked at her in surprise.

"What do you have to say sorry for? I mean, Troy pulled a lot of stuff last week, and now this tape… I guess his father had finally had enough. We all get yelled at by our parents, that's not your fault." Gabriella shrugged, pouting in the general direction of her food. She hadn't really apologized for Troy getting yelled at by his dad. Or she had, but it was different. She sighed. At least Troy would get it. Because Troy had been the one to explain it to her. Because Troy had opened up to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_So… the whole bullying thing, why do you do it?" Gabriella watched as a frown came on Troy's face, and shifted her head a bit on the cushion. They were lying__ on Troy's bed, talking, and she'd finally been able to muster up the courage to ask the question she had wanted answered for so long now._

"_Because it's part of it, I guess…" It was her turn to frown, though Troy didn't see it, as his face was still directed towards the ceiling._

"_Part of what?" Troy sighed, shifting a bit._

"_Being popular…"_

"_Oh." Because he was popular, and she was not. Gabriella only just refrained from rolling her eyes at him. "Why is that so important to you anyway? Being popular…" She tried to keep the edge out, but still her voice sounded a little sharper than she'd intended. Almost a minute passed before Troy answered her._

"_Well, I could say I enjoy the attention, and that I want people to like me. That I enjoy the things that come with being the most popular guy in school." He paused for a second. "I wouldn't be lying, but it's not the actual reason I strive to be popular… it's rather the reason I enjoy being it." Gabriella frowned. Funny, she'd always thought those exact things to be the reason he even bothered to go to basketball practice. _

"_So…?" Troy finally turned his head to look her in the eye._

"_I think it's because of my dad." Apparently Gabriella's surprised expression showed her confusion well enough, because he quickly continued. "Ever since I was a little kid, my dad's been pushing me about basketball… And I used to love that." A dreamy expression came upon his face. "He'd always practice with me, you know, and he'd teach my friends as well, and when they'd go home, he'd say how much better I was. He looked so proud when he told me that. That was all I wanted; to make him proud." Troy sighed, and the dreamy expression disappeared from his face. "I don't love it anymore. Basketball has become all we ever talk about, all that's important… And he's no longer proud that easily. All he does is push me… push me to be better, to be faster, to be stronger." He shifted a little bit closer to her, and grabbed her hand. As he continued talking he watched their hands, and played with her fingers. "But when he talks about my friends, about me on the team, about how the school loves me to his friends or to family… he sounds proud again, just as proud as when I was a little kid. So, I guess being popular is important because my dad thinks it is…" Troy looked back up at her, a grimace on his face. "He still gives me grief about it, though. I'm supposed to be popular, but I'm not supposed to go to parties. I'm not supposed to drink. I'm not aloud to date. He doesn't want me to pull stunts at school." He snorted. "So obviously he has plenty reason to yell at me, still." Troy looked at her, and Gabriella offered him a small smile, full of sympathy._

"_I'm sorry." And he knew what she was apologizing for, because he knew she understood because he'd explained it to her._

_*End Flashback*_

What did you think? I really need feedback on this one, because I've been out of so long… I don't really know whether this chapter fits in the story :S So, I would like it if you reviewed… please? I'll try to be quicker with updating, though, still not making promises.

xoxo

Naomi


	26. Chapter 26

Well, how long was it this time? A month and a half? Two? I know I'm being completely horrible with my updates, but like I've said, there's not really anything I can do about it. I'm just really busy right now… However, I do have an update now, so enjoy!

"How are you?" Taylor asked it in a soft voice, interrupting Gabriella's depressed musings. Gabriella continued staring out the window, and gave a noncommittal shrug. Taylor held back a sigh, trying again as she turned the engine off and unclasped her seatbelt. "Ready to go out there?" This time Gabriella shook her head, before finally turning to face Taylor, a grim smile on her face.

"Not that I have a choice, right?" She unclasped her seatbelt and got out off the car, followed by a worried Taylor. Only seconds after, a group of approximately thirty people surrounded her.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Are you throwing a party?"

"Congrats, Vanessa!

"A party? Can I come?"

"Do you want a birthday kiss?"

"Gabriella! Happy Birthday!"

Behind the dark shades obscuring half of her face Gabriella closed her eyes tiredly, bracing herself. Without word to anyone, she made a gesture with her hand, and immediately the group parted so she could pass through. As she walked the twenty or so metres to the school entrance, she didn't falter in her steps, didn't hesitate, didn't waver and kept her eyes trained on the doors. Only when someone held the doors open for her, she became aware of Taylor walking next to her. She glanced beside her, and immediately Taylor shot her an encouraging smile, grasping her hand. Gabriella sighed deeply, before giving Taylor's hand a small squeeze and walking into the school. It was gonna be a long, long day.

Sharpay didn't get it. Kelsi didn't get it. Chad didn't get it. Ryan didn't get it. The school didn't get it.

The whole day, Gabriella had been in an absolutely foul mood. She didn't talk to anyone outside Taylor, and even then only sporadically. She was absent in class. She didn't smile. She didn't respond to people. Outside class she continued wearing the 'paparazzi sunglasses'. And even her clothes (black skinny jeans, black sneakers, dark blue hoodie and a black tank top) seemed to reflect her sober mood. And all that on her _Birthday_.

Then there was Troy. Instead of taking advantage of Gabriella's vulnerability, Troy had been ignoring her. As well as ordering everyone else to leave her alone as well. He even went as far as going to Sharpay, someone he'd been avoiding pretty much since he started dating Vanessa, to beg her to listen to him.

That's how it came, that when lunch rolled around Gabriella and Taylor were able to eat with just the two of them for the first time in a really long time. Not that they had a good time.

"Gabs… c'mon, you know you can talk to me!" Taylor looked at Gabriella desperately, she'd been trying to talk to her all day, but she just wouldn't budge.

"I know I can. I just don't want to." Gabriella determinedly kept staring at her food. She knew Taylor was only trying to help. She did. But, right now, all she wanted was to be left alone. Something that had been going miraculously well all day.

"Gabby!" Taylor sighed, realising she wasn't getting anywhere. "You know you can trust me, right?" Gabriella nodded, smiling slightly.

"It's not a trust issue." Taylor looked at her friend for another second before wrapping her arms around Gabriella and hugging her tightly. After sitting rigid for a few seconds, Gabriella tiredly let her head fall on Taylor's shoulder and hugged her back. Feeling slightly okay for the first time that day. So, how unfortunate was it really, that Troy chose that exact moment to walk past them with his friends?

"Aaaw! Look who're back to being all cuddly again… were you in such a foul mood because McKessie wasn't giving you any, Montez?" Troy closed his eyes, willing the words to disappear, but the damage was done and he was extremely close to hitting one of his best friends. He opened his eyes again and glanced at Jason in annoyance, before looking at the subject of his jibe. Gabriella was still hiding her head in Taylor's shirt, but he could see her digging her nails in the palms of her hands. He was about to drag Jason out of there before he could do any more damage, when Zeke went to support his friend.

"What? Too good to talk to us now, superstar? Or are you gonna sing a song about it?" Again Troy's eyes closed, but only for the briefest moment in time, for he had to look at her again. Therefore, he saw that when Gabriella calm lifted her head, there was a muscle pulling in her neck, betraying her anger. And when she went to answer, he was the only one to hear the pain hidden behind the words.

"You want me to sing a song about the reason I've been acting down today?" It was slightly mocking, and Zeke didn't really know what the answer. He'd been expecting anything but this indifference. "Well, why not? I've got it right by hand anyway…" Troy's eyes widened in horror as she untangled herself from Taylor and reached into the large purse at her feet, extracting a white sheet of paper after a few moments of rummaging. She took a deep breath, and then her clear voice rang through the silent cafeteria, echoing against the walls and filling it up, choking him.

"There's a man dying on the side of the road,

Won't make it home tonight.

He was driving fast on his cell phone,

That's how he lived his life.

And while he was hanging by a thread

These were the final words he said"

Troy closed his eyes again. Trying to escape it, trying to escape her. But her voice hammered against his eardrums, the memory whispering in his ear.

_*Flashback*_

"_He'd never really been much of a dad, to be honest…" She frowned slightly. "A bit like my mom. Or exactly the same really. Strivers, both of them. Hunting down success. Really, he wasn't home. Ever. My mom only got quite this bad after he died, but… I don't remember him ever being different." She sighed slightly and drew invisible patterns on his shirtless abs._

"_Doesn't mean you don't love him, though." She turned her head slightly to look at him, and her hair tickled his chest. She smiled softly._

"_Doesn't mean I don't love him."_

_*End Flashback*_

"My girl turned sweet sixteen today

She's beautiful, so beautiful.

It might get rough sometimes,

But I hope she keeps the faith

I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her

Life is too short so take that time and appreciate."

He'd opened his eyes again, and could see the understanding wash over the faces surrounding him. Saw Zeke pale under his dark skin, Jason's mouth fall open in absolute horror and Chad hide his face in his hands.

_*Flashback*_

"_Still, the first think I felt when I heard was anger…" She chuckled dryly and humourlessly, he didn't join her. "Angry because he dared to die on my birthday. So I would never- never have an ordinary birthday again. Never just celebrate with cake and friends… without thinking about- about him not being there." He felt a tear drop on his skin, and as he glanced down, saw that tears were starting to leak out of her eyes, onto his chest. "Just like he wasn't there that day. But then-" She was full-out bawling now, and he pulled her up in a hug, her chin in the crook of his shoulder, her mouth right next to his ear. "I felt so guilty. Because I'd been so mad at him… so mad. Because he wasn't there… and all that time he'd- he'd been dying." He hugged her tighter, tears welling up in his own eyes. But he wanted to be strong. For her. This was her time to break down. "And I just felt so guilty!"_

_*End Flashback*_

"There's a women crying on the kitchen floor

She got a call tonight.

Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door

Walks in and holds her tight

Wondering how and where to start

Is there a way to shield her heart?"

He wanted her to stop. He wanted her to stop so desperately. Not just for him. Not just for all the people around him. Most of all for her. Because he knew that even though she was singing with a blank face and a steady voice… there was no one who was more hurt by hearing the words out loud.

_*Flashback*_

"_How did you- I mean-" She shifted slightly to look at him, creating some distance between their bodies, and finally lifting her head from his shoulder. "How did you find out about him- about your dad being dead?" He hated to see her this sad. But he knew that this wasn't something he could fix for her. _

"_My mom told me." She wasn't looking him in the eye, and he could feel her play with the hairs at the small of his back. Usually that turned him on, but right now even the fact that she was straddling him couldn't distract him from the conversation. "They- The police called her, I'd heard the phone of course but I wouldn't-" She finally looked him in the eyes in them, and he could see the guilt in them. And he hated it. Because it wasn't her fault. "I was so mad, because he wasn't there on my birthday. He'd never missed it before, and he'd promised he'd be there. So I was hiding out in my room, and I- my mom was on her own. I left her- she had to take it on alone." She put her head back on his shoulder, and he turned his head to place a kiss on top of her hair._

"_Don't blame yourself… You couldn't have known. Besides, as much as she loves you… I don't think you could've made your mum feel better at that point in time." She nodded slightly, not looking at him again._

"_It's just-" She frowned slightly. "When she came into my room, and then just hugged me. I knew something was off. I knew something must be terribly, terribly wrong… But I couldn't ask. I didn't dare to." She softly bit her lip. "I could've made telling me easier for her. Instead I just made it harder."_

_*End Flashback* _

"My girl turned sweet sixteen today

She's beautiful, so beautiful.

It might get rough sometimes,

But I hope she keeps the/her faith

I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her

Life is too short so take that time and appreciate."

He was starting to see the strain it took her not to show how hurt she was. How difficult it was just not to cry. And he wanted to run up to her, wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was gonna be okay. But everything wasn't gonna be okay. And she wouldn't want him to do that anyways. He closed his eyes again.

_*Flashback*_

"_I__ don't think anything can make telling your daughter her dad died easier…" She shrugged, the lace of her bra pressing against his chest as he held her closer to him. _

"_It's just… She looked so broken, and when-" She fell silent for a few seconds, before continuing completely different. "The man in the other car wasn't hurt as badly, and he stayed and talked with my dad until the paramedics came. My dad didn't make it that long. He was dead before they were there. But that man, he told the police that all he'd been able to talk about, all my dad had wanted to talk about- was me." A sad smile came on her face, and Troy stroked her hair. "How it was my birthday, and how beautiful he thought I was… About how strong I was despite-" She stopped short before hurrying on. "Through everything. And if he could please tell me how much he loved me, and that I should always appreciate everything I have…" She bit her lip softly, looking up at him. "I was wishing him dead, whilst he was dying… and his last words were to me." The flood gates were open and again the tears streamed her face. And all her could do was hold her tight and promise himself he would never let anything hurt her again._

_*End Flashback*_

"Anybody loving will

Get hurt along the way

Don't be afraid to open up

And use the time you have before it fades

Show your love today"

When Troy'd opened his eyes again, he'd found himself looking straight into hers. Deep chocolate brown, a golden speckle next to the pupil in her right eye. The same eyes that had looked at him in fear, shone at him with love, been bright with happiness, now showed so much hurt it made him want to cry. Yet, for once, it wasn't on him.

"My girl turned sweet sixteen today

She's beautiful, so beautiful.

It might get rough sometimes,

But I hope she keeps the/her faith

I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her

Life is too short so take that time and appreciate."

The silence hung in the air heavily for a few seconds before Gabriella put the paper back in her purse, slinging it over her shoulder.

"The official release on iTunes is tonight at ten, at nine there's an interview with a preview performance… just in case anyone's interested." And even though no one else did, Troy saw her break as she turned and calmly walked out of the cafeteria. Angrily, he turned to Jason and Zeke.

"How often, do I give instructions this specific? How often do I stress them this much? How often do I really order you to do anything at all?" Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Never, really."

"Exactly. So, next time I tell you guys to leave someone alone for a day, what do you do?" Zeke lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Leave them alone."

"I thought as much!" And then he turned around and walked after Gabriella. Not because he felt guilty. Not because he most likely was the only one who knew where she was. Because she needed him right now. Therefore, he was terribly relieved that when he quietly crept up the steps and came out on the rooftop, he could immediately see her form. Sitting on one of the stone benches, her back to him, shoulders shaking with her sobs, it was probably one of the saddest things he'd ever seen. Without making a noise he walked up, and set on the other bench, his back to her back, only half a metre apart.

"Do you wanna talk?" He didn't know whether she'd been aware of his presence, but it took a little longer for her to respond than usually. Though, that could be from the sobs. Or because she hated him, and they hadn't had a decent conversation for- two weeks. It seemed so much longer.

"What is there to talk about?" His stomach sank. He'd been wrong after all, she didn't need him, she didn't even want to talk to him, she- "You know everything already…" Or that, of course.

"I didn't know you'd written that song." He offered, looking at the colourful plants in front of him. They didn't seem to fit the scenario. "It was beautiful."

"Thank you." Her voice was small, and he almost couldn't believe that tiny voice was the same voice that had just echoed through the cafeteria. "I suddenly got the inspiration a week ago, and I just had to write it down. I told the girls about it, and they were super-supportive. So we recorded it, crammed in the interview last Sunday… I wanted it out today." He heard a sniff, but her sobs had stopped. He so desperately wanted to hold her. But he was too afraid to do so. Afraid she'd reject him.

"The only appropriate date." He couldn't give her much. Only that he understood, and that he agreed.

"Indeed." He though he could hear a soft smile in her voice now. But he couldn't be sure. He wanted to see her face. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to make it right again. But he couldn't. Stop he had to make reminding himself they'd never been real to stop him from trying anyways.

"I'm sure your dad would've loved it. Like I said, it was beautiful." He imagined she smiled at that. He could picture her smile effortlessly. It was a beautiful smile.

"I hope so. It's just-" She sighed softly, and again his arms ached to wrap themselves around her. "I hate my birthday. And how sad is that really. I can't celebrate… can't accept presents… and this morning everyone wanted to congratulate me, and so many fans send things…" He could hear she was crying again, and he couldn't stop himself anymore, he just needed to hold her.

"Do you need a hug?" He'd already turned and could see her nodding. In a few strides he was before her, and than she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, or he wrapped his arms around her, he didn't know but they were hugging, and she was crying in his chest, and it was horrible, and he hadn't felt this good since he _knew_.

"And all those presents-" Her voice broke as she tried to continue, and he shushed and held her tighter, leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"For what it's worth," He whispered softly, "I was going to visit your dad's grave with you for your birthday." He thought she started crying harder, but he wasn't sure if it was his fault, because she also squeezed him tighter.

I know I was terribly late again, but I was actually really happy about the chapter itself, so I was thinking, that maybe, you know… you guys could perhaps review? (A) 

I'll once again try to update soon, and once again hope you don't really except me to succeed. 

Review!

xoxo

Naomi


End file.
